


REVEURS ~ conjunto de Historias ~ SakuHai

by CheriCiel



Category: Hideto Takarai, Hyde - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Laruku, Sakuhai, Yasunori Sakurazawa, sakura - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriCiel/pseuds/CheriCiel
Summary: Conjunto de One Shot inspirados en la pareja Sakura x Hyde (SakuHai) ex baterista y actual vocalista de L'Arc~en~Ciel.
Relationships: Hyde/Sakura (L'Arc~en~Ciel), Sakuhai - Relationship, Sakura / Hyde
Kudos: 4





	1. Llamada a distancia

Sakura se dio una ducha corta más para poder despabilarse del sueño que para limpiar su cuerpo. Como era domingo y no tenía obligaciones ni planes, era de esos días en donde podía dormir sin límites, pero sabía que si lo hacía su cabeza le dolería después. Eligió ropa cómoda para estar en casa, sin embargo cuando iba a comenzar a vestirse escuchó un sonido conocido provenir desde su computadora en el estudio de la casa.

\- ¿Eh? Que raro... - se preocupó. No solía recibir llamadas por Skype sin estar anteriormente planeadas. Cuando observó quien llamaba, contestó de inmediato. La cámara se encendió desde ambos lugares y se vio así mismo solo llevar la toalla amarrada a la cintura mientras se agachaba a la altura de la laptop, al otro lado estaba el rostro de su pareja acostado en la cama, alumbrado con la luz de la misma laptop y una lámpara. - ¿Qué no allá es muy tarde para que estés despierto?

\- ¿Y que no allá es muy tarde para que te estés levantando?

\- Es domingo. – se excusó.

\- Flojo. Yo te hacía limpiando la casa.

\- Já, ahora que tú no estás no tengo presiones con el desorden.

\- Desastroso. –

Sakura contempló a Hyde quejarse con rostro divertido, parecía debatirse entre si decir o no algo.

\- ¿Por qué llamaste? –se sentó en el escritorio para hablar con él en una postura más relajada, presentía que no sería una charla corta.

\- No puedo dormir...

\- Si me doy cuenta, ¿Pero ocurrió algo?

\- No... - Hyde se miró las manos. Sakura lo conocía tanto que sabía que aquella era su usual forma de distraerse para evitar asumir algo.

\- Ya dime que pasa tarado, que sacarte algo por una llamada de Skype me tomará todo el día.

Hyde se rio, llevaba solo una semana grabando en USA lejos de su pareja y eso era algo que hacía con regularidad, pero no quitaba el hecho de que lo necesitaba, aunque se negara a admitirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - el rubio intentó poner atención a su pregunta distractoria.

\- ¿Me llamaste a tus... 4 de la mañana, para saber cómo estoy? – Sakura le preguntó divertido. Para cualquiera que no lo conociera podía parecer asteado con la situación, pero Hyde sabía que no era así.

\- ¿Es que tienes algo más que hacer?

\- Vivir. El día recién comienza. – no dijo nada - Mm... bien, si te vas a tomar tu tiempo para contarme que te pasa, al menos acompáñame a vestirme. – Hyde se mordió el labio antes de asentir. – Oye, no me pongas esa cara, degenerado –rio, pero notó que Hyde no. Se puso de pie y caminó con la laptop en la mano hasta llegar a su habitación en donde estaba la ropa sobre la cama. - Dime que te sucede, que me estoy comenzando a preocupar.

\- Es que... - Hyde se acostó boca abajo tapándose la cara con las manos. Aquel gesto era propio de cuando; o sentía vergüenza o estaba nervioso. No supo interpretarlo.

\- ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó inseguro.

\- No... no te preocupes no es nada... grave. Tampoco es algo que me sucedió

\- ¿Entonces? –tomó la playera que se iba a colocar pasando sus brazos en ella para ponérsela.

\- No te vistas....

\- ¿Ah? – lo miró intrigado - ¿Por qué? – lo vio agachar la cabeza hasta que se removió para esconderla en la almohada. Sakura lo esperó en silencio.

\- Es que tengo... quisiera... Te lo escribiré mejor. –vio la cara de su pareja algo descompuesta mientras escribía para luego volver a esconder el rostro. El sonido de mensaje recibido en Skype lo hizo mover el teclado para leer:

"Quiero que te masturbes conmigo"

\- ¿Qué, qué? – carcajeó cuando leyó – Oye ya estas viejo para estas cosas, desvergonzado. – continuó riéndose fuerte. Le costaba creer que luego de tantos años Hyde aún se comportara de forma tímida en ese tipo de situaciones. Aunque jamás habían hecho ese tipo de cosas cuando estaban lejos, jamás, y exactamente la razón siempre había sido la timidez de Hyde. - ¿Estás solo? - Hyde asintió aún con la cara escondida. - ¿Solo, solo, o tienes a alguien en alguna habitación conjunta? – el pequeño levantó el rostro para responder.

\- Estoy solo en el departamento, los demás se están quedando en un hotel.

\- Bien... - Hyde miró el rostro de su pareja y ambos quedaron en silencio, lo que lo hizo reír de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿En serio lo harás? Pensé que me dirías que no...

\- Nunca te he dicho que no... - admitió Sakura. - ¿Qué traes puesto?

\- Mmm... - Hyde se miró por debajo de las sabanas – Playera y ropa interior.

\- Quítate la playera. - ordenó Sakura, Hyde obedeció.

\- Así que, ¿Así será? ¿Tú me dirás que hacer?

\- Si me pongo a esperar que hagas algo tu solo se me quitarán las ganas. – el rubio bufó.

\- Esta bien...

\- Cierra los ojos Hide. – el pequeño obedeció cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio saboreando la voz de Sakura. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se quitó la toalla y apartó la ropa hacía un lado, quedando desnudo sobre la cama en frente de la computadora. – Primero quiero que me hagas un favor.

\- ¿Mm?

\- No te contengas. – vio el rubor aparecer en Hyde al asentir. –Quiero que roces la palma de tu mano por sobre tu entrepierna... como lo hago yo.

\- Si... - Sakura lo vio meter su mano dentro de las sábanas y acariciarse con los ojos cerrados mientras mordía su labio.

\- Esta visión podría venir en una postal

\- ¡Sakura! – el pequeño rubio lo miró avergonzado notando que el pelinegro estaba desnudo del otro lado de la cámara.

\- Ojos cerrados.

\- Si... ¿Te tocarás conmigo? – preguntó en tono dulce.

\- Shh... sigue con eso, esto es más agradable de ver de lo que creí.

Hyde sonrojado continuó tocándose sobre la ropa, recordando la manera en que lo hacía Sakura cuando estaban juntos.

\- Aahh... - dejó escapar Hyde antes de volver a morderse el labio.

\- Ahora toca por debajo de la ropa, baja lentamente y siente el roce de los vellos de tu entrepierna. Amo hacer eso.

\- Oye...

\- No abras los ojos.

\- Mmm... también me gusta en ti... eso. – admitió el rubio.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Mm... - asintió. El rostro de Hyde continuaba ruborizado, y Sakura notó lo mucho que le gustaba esa reacción sintiendo la inquietud crecer en su entrepierna. "Hide... si solo estuvieras aquí lo pasaríamos mejor", se lamentó para sí mismo.

\- Ahora quítate el bóxer.

\- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

\- Solo unos segundos. – el pequeño se quitó la ropa interior y la lanzó lejos de la cama teniendo cuidado en no destaparse.

\- Ya está.

\- Ahora tócate...

\- Espera

\- ¿Qué? – Hyde abrió los ojos y miró la imagen de Sakura en la computadora

.

\- Tú primero.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Quiero que te toques tu primero... - admitió sonrojado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero mirarte también... - Sakura vio a Hyde morderse el labio y suspiró, negar que también quería era ridículo.

\- Está bien... - Movió la computadora para ponerla en frente de su rostro tal cual lo hacía Hyde, pero sin taparse, en aquel sentido Sakura era mucho más seguro. Aún así Hyde no podía ver debajo de su cintura. - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-

Quiero que cierres tus ojos y... - él obedeció - toques alrededor... - Sakura podía sentir la voz de Hyde hacerse cada vez más bajita por los nervios - tus muslos, hum... tus... mm...

\- Dilo – le pidió sin abrir los ojos.

\- Tus testículos, acarícialos como lo hago yo...

\- Bien... - la voz suave y ronca de Sakura hacían a Hyde sentirse en la luna. Se había mortificado varios días porque no se atrevía a pedirle aquello por webcam, pero luego de haberlo hecho no se arrepentía para nada, incluso era mejor de lo que había pensado. Observó el ceño de Sakura fruncido a causa de sus toques, era un rostro similar a cuando él lo tocaba, solo que un poco más controlado.

\- Ahora... sujeta a tu amiguito con una mano y con la otra dibuja círculos en la punta

\- ¿Mi amigo? Siempre pensé que era tú amigo – Susurró con los ojos aún cerrados. Hyde se rió.

\- Somos más que amigos. Hazlo...

Sakura se mordió el labio de la misma manera en que Hyde lo había hecho con anterioridad, lo que le resultaba divertido, sobre todo porque sabía que al otro lado de la videollamada Hyde estaba excitado con solo mirarlo.

Hyde se acomodó observando el rostro de Sakura, quien luchaba por no dejar salir ningún sonido, pero su respiración y la manera en que su estómago bajaba y subía por las sensaciones lo delataban.

\- Ahora tócate de arriba hacia abajo como a ti gusta, ve despacio... - Sakura obedeció y comenzó a tocarse más relajado - ¿Puedes mover la laptop? No quiero que el amigo se sienta triste porque no recibe suficiente atención. Quiero verlo...

\- ¿Ah? – abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y lo miró indignado – ya te disculparás cuando llegues... - dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

\- Vamos Yaa-chan, déjame verlo mientras lo tocas... - Sakura suspiró, por primera vez en todo aquel momento se sentía avergonzado.

\- Esta bien, solo unos minutos... - se inclinó un poco y movió la computadora hasta que Hyde tuvo una visión completa. - ¿Esta bien así o quieres verlo solo a él?

\- Así esta perfecto.

\- Bien... continuaré entonces. – se mordió el labio antes de continuar. Ya se había perdido en las sensaciones, tenía la excitación a flor de piel y aunque la situación le era nueva, se sentía cómodo. Con ninguna otra persona podría hacer aquello por internet, pero Hyde era su pareja y lo había visto desnudo y en situaciones vergonzosas demasiadas veces. Además agradecía que, dentro de todos los años de relación, aquellos detalles divertidos les cambiara la rutina.

Hyde estaba concentrado observándolo. Sakura era bastante alto pero había logrado enfocar su cuerpo a la perfección. El pequeño rubio se concentró en observar el rostro de su pareja con el ceño fruncido, la boca entreabierta que a ratos mordía su labio, y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. De a ratos tragaba saliva por la tensión. Su abdomen tenía un leve tono brilloso por el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer. A Hyde le gustaban las caderas de Sakura y observaba con cariño el camino de vellos que se dibujaba por debajo de su ombligo hasta alcanzar la zona que frotaba con su mano, la otra de sus manos descansaba sobre su abdomen y lo acariciaba con cierta presión. Hyde sonrió al notar que era lo que hacía él cuando jugaba con la entrepierna de Sakura; frotar una mano más arriba tal y como lo estaba haciendo el más alto. Le excitaba notar que Sakura imitaba sus movimientos más que tocarse como solía hacerlo solo. La libido le subió tanto que no pudo aguantar acomodarse y comenzar a tocarse también. Esta vez estaba ya demasiado húmedo, sintió la mano mojada en cuanto sujeto su entrepierna. El sonido de la húmeda lo delató incluso a través de la llamada. Sakura abrió los ojos y lo observó, Hyde se quedó inmóvil.

\- Continúa, tócate conmigo – le pidió Sakura en un tono de invitación. Hyde lo miró directamente a él mientras comenzaba a tocarse. Ninguno despegó la mirada de la imagen del otro en la pantalla.

\- Mm... - Hyde fue el primero en romper el silencio, continuó tocándose lentamente al mismo ritmo en que Sakura lo hacía, mordía su labio observándolo y con la mano desocupada comenzó a tocar su pecho como lo hacía Sakura cuando estaban juntos, sin embargo no se atrevía a tocarse con más detalle frente a la mirada atenta de su pareja.

\- Hazlo... sé que te gusta en el pezón izquierdo. – El rubio tragó saliva para darse valor, finalmente humedeció su dedo y comenzó a tocarse el pezón que le había indicado Sakura. Debió cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en los puntos de placer. Sakura no podía despegar la mirada de él, incluso cuando su propio roce en su entrepierna comenzó a producir sonidos por la humedad, no le prestó atención, solo existía Hyde.

\- Mmm... tócate más rápido... - le pidió avergonzado, ambos comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, ninguno soltó la intensidad entre sus miradas siquiera cuando de forma involuntaria cerraban los ojos o abrían la boca, optaron por gemir mirándose.

\- Aahh... Hide...

\- Mmm... - Hyde comenzó a sentir el calor subir hasta su rostro, por lo que bajó el ritmo al igual que Sakura. - Aahh... me pican los labios por besarte

\- También a mí – reconoció Sakura con una risita – Hide...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Tócate atrás.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Hazlo cariño... - Sakura usó un tono suave y sensual que solía convencer a Hyde.

\- Pero... - Sakura siguió tocándose ignorando la vergüenza de su pareja.

\- Hazlo, ¿sí?

\- Mierda... está bien, pero solo un poco, que no tengo dos manos diestras. – le sacó una carcajada pero lo entendió. – Tú no dejes de tocarte que te vez exquisito así. – admitió con el enfado del momento. Sabía que aquello tendría un efecto en Sakura, quien se removió avergonzado y por primera vez en todo aquel rato, apartó la mirada.

\- Idiota. – solo eso le dijo. Hyde se destapó, si iba a hacer lo que Sakura le había pedido sería molesto con las sábanas hasta las caderas, además ya no se sentía tan tímido. Abrió las piernas y las levantó un poco mientras se ensalivaba los dedos para dilatarse aquella zona. Evitó mirar a Sakura, principalmente porque la posición no se lo permitía cómodamente.

\- Gime más fuerte porque me cuesta mirarte.

\- Bien... - Sakura estaba más que entretenido con la visual, incluso en todo el tiempo que llevaban de relación jamás había logrado que Hyde se masturbara para su simple visión.

\- Aaahh... - se le escapó cuando su dedo abrió paso a un lugar agradable al toque. No era primera vez para él que se tocaba solo, aunque aquello jamás se lo diría Sakura, pero gracias a eso, sabía exactamente donde tocar.

\- Hazlo rápido... - le pidió Sakura con la voz sumamente afectada mientras el sonido de su humedad se hacía más fuerte. – Mmm....

\- Aaahh... Yaa-chan...

Ambos continuaron al mismo ritmo mientras Sakura no despegaba los ojos de la imagen de Hyde y este con los ojos cerrados se concentraba en los gemidos de Sakura al otro lado de la videollamada. Para su deleite, el pelinegro realmente había subido el volumen y lo estaba haciendo sin pudor, algo que pocas veces había conseguido.

Luego de unos minutos la situación subió a un nivel de calor que ninguno de los dos aceptaba con demasiada comodidad. Hyde sintió el orgasmo acercarse y debió dejar de lado una de sus estimulaciones para concentrarse en la principal.

\- Aaauuhh... Yaa-chaan....

\- Termina, te sigo... ah... – le dijo rápidamente. Ambos volvieron a mirarse hasta que la tensión se los permitió. Hyde fue el primero en abrir la boca indicando que estaba llegando al orgasmo.

\- ¡Aaah! – se inclinó un poco hacía arriba mientras se derramaba sobre su mano y sus piernas, su labio inferior tembló mientras intentaba controlar el éxtasis de la sensación. – Uuhm.... – soltó finalmente cuando terminó. Con la visual Sakura también entró en una etapa de frenesí en donde debió apartar la mirada para concentrarse en el liquido que salía de él y derramaba su abdomen, se despreocupó totalmente de la mirada fija de su pareja en su rostro, y dejó que el quejido se le escapara con los tonos más extasiados y vergonzosos que alguna vez Hyde le había escuchado.

\- Hide... ¡Ah! Mm... - intentó morder su labio mientras se controlaba para evitar más quejidos, pero ya lo había dicho. Cerró los ojos en cuanto el orgasmo se llevó el placer con él dando paso al sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Sakura se tapó la cara con un brazo y consciente de lo fuerte que se había quejado al final del acto, no quiso levantar la mirada. Por su parte, Hide cerró los ojos para tratar de calmar su respiración, se sentía feliz y cansado. Con esfuerzo tomó un poco de pañuelos y se limpió la mano, luego arrojó la basura por ahí con despreocupación, volteándose para acomodarse y mirar a Sakura.

\- Oye... - lo llamó

\- ¿Mm?

\- Gracias- Sakura se destapó la cara y lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Por tocarme contigo?

\- Por eso y por... porque gemiste fuerte cuando te lo pedí a pesar de que sé que te avergüenza hacerlo y el final...

\- Hide cállate, no sabes cuándo callarte – le pidió con una risa avergonzada.

\- Estuvo genial – concluyó su pareja con una sonrisa.

\- Eres un niño. Ahora duérmete.

\- Si... estoy exhausto y no sé por qué – susurró con descaro, Sakura rio. – ¿Quédate en la llamada hasta que me duerma? – el pelinegro sabía muy bien que a Hyde nunca le había gustado dormir solo, mucho menos después del sexo... si es que se le podía decir así a lo que habían hecho.

\- Pero preocúpate de dejar la computadora en un lugar donde no se caliente hasta que se apague sola.

\- Si papá. – Hyde acomodó la laptop en la mesa de junto a la cama. – Buenas noches Yaa-chan.

\- Descansa.

\- Oye...

\- Dime

\- Dame un beso – le pidió, Sakura se rio con ganas y cedió, lanzándole un beso con cierta timidez rara en él, Hide le respondió de la misma manera.

\- Duérmete.

\- Mmm... - Hide se acomodó y se tapó con las sábanas con su rostro aún sudado, pero en cuestión de segundos se relajó lo suficiente como para dormir. Sakura sabía que Hyde se dormía en cuestión de segundos luego de un orgasmo. Se acomodó y se limpió el abdomen con la misma toalla. Luego se acomodó desnudo de costado para observar a Hyde dormir.

\- Te quiero... - le susurró mientras lo miraba. Como Hide no respondió estuvo seguro de que ya se había dormido, sin embargo no cortó enseguida, se quedo allí unos minutos más planeando su domingo mientras cuidaba a la distancia el sueño de su quien era su pareja.


	2. Orión

Hyde permaneció en silencio, sentado en la cama y con la mirada perdida mientras Megumi le reclamaba insistentemente con palabras que casi se elevaban a gritos. Con los años ella se había cansado de reclamar y de pedir lo que consideraba justo, ya no tenía esperanzas de que Hyde pudiera ser un padre y un esposo presente, ni siquiera una compañía momentánea, él se había perdido desde hace años y ella se había cansado de buscarlo. Aun así, había momentos en que se sorprendía así misma albergando esperanzas de que él cambiara y volviera a dedicarle un poco de su atención, aunque lo negaba firmemente, la delataban aquellas discusiones que nacían a costa de las salidas de Hyde, en los pocos días al mes en que podía compartir con su familia, pero el optaba por no estar y aquello no dejaba de causarle dolor.

Se cansó de hablar, entendió que él no la estaba escuchando, su mirada estaba perdida y ni siquiera estaba borracho como para culpar al alcohol de su incomprensión hacía la situación. Ella suspiró, ¿Tenía caso gastarse más en él? No recordaba con precisión en que momento su esposo se fue, solo recordaba que primero se apartó emocionalmente y luego su persona simplemente pasó a ser una visita ocasional en casa. Ya no había sonrisas para ella, solo para su hijo, ya no había besos y casi nunca comía en casa, no le hacía compañía y llevaban años desde que no hacían el amor. Muchas veces se preguntó qué fue lo que cambió, pero en algún punto de sus análisis notó que nada ocurrió, simplemente él siempre había tenido aquella mirada ausente y aquel peso en la conciencia que lo alejaba a momentos y lo hacía volver con cierta tristeza a ella, que era distracción y consuelo perfecto, pero en algún punto dejó de serlo y él la apartó.

Megumi jamás se dejaba ver débil, siempre sintió que debía ser la personalidad fuerte en la relación, estaba segura de que en algún momento aquello le brindo protección a Hyde, pero también sabía que había sido lo mismo, lo que los arrinconó a esconder sus miedos y a mantenerse callados cuando era necesario hablar.

Decidió bajar la guardia por primera vez en todos los años de casados y preguntar.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que hago para traerte de vuelta a mí? - No estuvo segura de sí fueron las palabras correctas, pero delataron lo que sentía y el anhelo tan grande que tenía por salvar lo poco que quedaba de un matrimonio que en algún momento fue feliz.

Hyde la observó con la mirada aún perdida, pareció que repitió varias veces la pregunta en su cabeza y parecía no entenderla o simplemente no sabía que responder, bajo la mirada. Megumi sintió que sus esfuerzos serían en vano y suspiró para controlar un nudo que subió desde su pecho hasta su garganta. No quería llorar, pero se permitió una pregunta más.

\- ¿Me amas? - Hyde la miró a los ojos, jamás le había mentido, prefería omitir, pero sabía que esta vez no podría hacerlo. Él suspiró y ella supo la respuesta antes de que él la dijera con total seguridad y tristeza, aun así algo se quebró en ella cuando palabras más honesta de lo que hubiera querido llegaron a sus oídos.

\- Nunca lo hice. - él se puso de pie con lentitud, parecía cargar un peso muy grande.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué nos casamos? - Megumi se sentó en la cama envolviendo su estómago adolorido con brazos. Ella sabía que Hyde jamás se lo había dicho, pero por momentos estuvo segura de que aquello era así.

El respondió dándole la espalda.

\- Creí que te quería lo suficiente como para ser feliz contigo, pero... no fui tan valiente... - Megumi no estuvo segura de sí su voz pusiera de su parte para preguntar algo más, Hyde esperó un par de segundos de silencio y luego optó por salir de la habitación, dejando a su esposa sola y con la seguridad de que aquello era un punto final en su historia.

Se arrastró por el pasillo de su casa hasta la habitación de su hijo, que dormía entre varios muñecos de animales que le rodeaban sobre la cama, arrojando algunos al suelo se acomodó junto a él, con cuidado de no tocarlo con su fría piel. Se veía tranquilo, cálido y feliz. Lo único que Hyde lamentaba era su historial de padre, tan escaso, tan ausente, amaba a su hijo y al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que cualquier imbécil hubiera sido mejor padre que él.

\- Lo siento... - susurró sin encontrarle una solución a su auto decepción. Luego de un par de minutos de mirar su pequeño rostro una y otra vez, se despidió besándolo suavemente en la mejilla.

No quiso volver a la habitación para buscar un abrigo, aunque la noche estuviera fría, se fue con lo puesto hacía su auto y ya estando en el arrancó con fuerza alejándose de su familia que siempre sintió como una cadena atada con presión a él. En su mente se disculpó con Megumi por haberle gastado años de su vida y haberle concedido el deseo de ser madre, con la total ausencia de su parte. Lo que más odiaba de sí mismo en aquel instante, era que aquella decepción de peso, que arrastraría por quizás cuanto tiempo, no ocupaba el primer lugar en su lista de pesares.

Un par de gotas cayeron en el parabrisas del auto y Hyde se estacionó en la orilla de la calle mientras veía las primeras pistas de una lluvia que prometía durar toda la noche. Sintiendo dolor en los huesos por el frio, encendió el aire acondicionado, y suspiro varias veces mientras la ansiedad le consumía el pecho, a pesar de la tranquilidad con la que había ocurrido aquella pequeña pero decisiva discusión con Megumi, el estrés emocional parecía comerle el corazón.

  
Una sacudida de ansiedad hizo que se ahogara con su propio sollozo y bajo del auto de rapidez para sentir el frio sacudirle el rostro. Respiró un par de veces de forma agitada, el descontrol de sus nervios a veces le pasaba la cuenta.

"Tan carente y tan intenso" pensó enfadado con su corazón, al que culpaba de todos sus desequilibrios en la vida. El mayor de ellos, causado por la imposibilidad de volver a amar.

Observó en frente de él un asiento fuera de una tienda, justamente bajo un tejado protector de las gotas de lluvia. No quería volver al auto por miedo a que la ansiedad volviera a subir y se apoderara de sus sentidos, prefirió el frío que adormecía todo su cuerpo.

Se sentó allí un par de minutos y observó la lluvia, un par de gotas se estrellaban junto a él constantemente y cada vez que una ráfaga de viento pasaba, las gotas le rozaban el rostro, mojando toda su ropa, empapando un poco de su tristeza también.

Se sentía solo, no de la forma común en que la soledad puede volver antipáticos a algunos y eso los aleja de socializar, al contrario, Hyde se sabía amado por conocidos y desconocidos, pero separaba su persona en dos partes, su imagen y él mismo, sabía que todos amaban su imagen, pero a él mismo, casi nadie le conocía y los pocos que lo habían hecho la vida se encargó de alejarlos.

Se preguntó por qué estaba solo, qué había hecho en la vida que le hacía merecer aquel sentimiento de soledad y desesperanza consigo mismo. Pensó en buscar compañía, pero la verdad era que no quería ser visto así de triste, no era una persona que le gustara dar lástima, pero si pensó en una persona, de quien si quería su compañía. Llevaba recordando a aquella persona muchos años, una y otra vez, sabía que tal vez sus recuerdos habían cambiado y parte de ellos hasta podría haberlos inventado, pero se aferraba a ellos. No lo dejaba ir, por más que había intentado hacerlo, algo en él se resistía a permitir abrir la puerta que encerraba todos aquellos recuerdos y todas las emociones experimentadas con aquella persona. Sentía que su vida dependía de las promesas hechas, y que, si perdía la lealtad hacia esa persona, podría romper sus promesas y con ello atentar contra su propia vida, no confiaba en sí mismo y se aseguraba de mantenerse vivo, de pie y caminando hacia el futuro, aferrado a los recuerdos.

Muchas veces estuvo seguro de que lo mejor era desligarse de las huellas, pero no fue capaz, sentía miedo de soltar las amarras y quedar libre de recuerdo, entonces, si se quedaríacompletamente solo. Estaba seguro de que vivir añorando era menos doloroso que quedarse sin sus preciadas memorias de su persona amada, sentía que era todo lo que tenía.

Una lagrima se filtró su húmedo rostro, y bajo la lluvia liberó un poco de tristeza, pocas veces expresada en lágrimas, ya los años habían opacado el brillo de la esperanza y solo cargaba todo aquello con pesar. El mayor de ellos.

Se miró las manos unos segundos, dolían de frío, era el momento ideal para volver al auto, pero no quería sentir el calor, de una y otra forma, quería castigarse con más frío, por ser tan terco emocionalmente e insistir en conservar sus tesoros a costa de su futuro y de las pocas personas que habían apostado por él.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el sonido de la lluvia, sintió sus piernas entumidas y estuvo seguro de que no podría volver a ponerse de pie. Así, en la peor de las situaciones, cayó en la inconciencia.

Un recuerdo frío se coló en su sueño, un pequeño paseo en los primeros años de la banda, Ken-chan jamás había visto la nieve y estaba emocionado intentando hacer un amorfo muñeco, Tetsuya jugaba con un helicóptero a control remoto... y él, junto a Sakura compartía un café, un poco aislados de la banda y el staff.

\- Me gusta el frío...- comentó Sakura mientras le cedía el café con una mano que temblaba congelada - pero los extremos nunca son sanos.

Hyde rio, y bebió lo que quedaba del café.

Vigiló a ambos lados, como nadie los observaba, se abrazó a Sakura, por debajo de la gran chaqueta que llevaba, escondió su rostro para evitar ser visto sonrojado, pero aun así sonrió para sí mismo cuando Sakura le rodeó con la chaqueta y escondió más de la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el abrigo.

\- ¿Menos frío? - preguntó Hyde en un susurro. Sakura solo asintió, evitando hablar para no dejar ver la timidez en su tono. No era una persona demostrativa y con Hyde estaba aprendiendo a serlo, disfrutaba de ello, pero le era difícil digerir la vergüenza que constantemente lo atacaba en esos momentos.

\- Hide... - Sakura estaba nervioso y no pasó desapercibido para Hyde.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - el más pequeño intentó mover su rostro para mirarlo, pero Sakura no se lo permitió.

\- Te quiero... - dijo por primera vez.

Entonces el recuerdo se alejó, nuevamente llevándose todo demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo siendo preciso en la mezcla de emociones que dejaba en él. Hyde abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sentía débil pero logro ponerse de pie en medio de la lluvia, limpió un par de lágrimas mientras caminaba hasta el auto y estando consciente de lo empapado que estaba encendió el auto y no pensó hacia dónde ir, simplemente se dejó llevar por calles conocidas. El calor del auto poco a poco le quitó el entumecimiento en las extremidades, pero la humedad de la ropa impedía que el frío se fuera lo suficiente como para que dejara de temblar.

Más lágrimascayeron de sus ojos cuando una vieja canción llegó a su mente, y la cantó a sollozos mientras conducía. No le recordaba precisamente a él, pero si a lo que era vivir de un recuerdo que fue intenso solo para una de las partes.

Que vacío se sentía.

Estaba seguro de que se había entregado por completo a Sakura, y que él, sin siquiera percatarse, se había llevado todo con él... y Hyde jamás se había reconstruido así mismo, permaneció con lo poco que Sakura le dejó.

De pronto se detuvo de golpe al notar a donde lo había llevado su subconsciente.

Estaba en frente del departamento en donde había vivido Sakura hace varios años, en donde habían consolidado su historia.

Respiro de forma entrecortada, llevaba años sin acercarse a ese lugar, por salud mental, jamás lo hacía, y ahora en un descuido su mente lo arrastraba allí. Pensó en acelerar y escapar del lugar, pero estuvo seguro de que Sakura ya no vivía allí. Habían sido demasiados atrás y el lugar era demasiado modesto para los lujos que Sakura ya podía darse. Se acomodó en el asiento, completamente empapado y miró aquel departamento, tercer piso, segunda puerta, la observó con nostalgia, entonces se percató de un pequeño detalle que lo hizo querer huir de allí de inmediato. La puerta tenía un pequeño adorno en ella, unasimbólica flor de loto dibujada en la puerta, un pequeño gesto hindú muy propio de Sakura que le aseguró que si tal vez Sakura no vivía ahí, seguía siendo dueño de la propiedad.

Se propuso encender el auto para salir de allí, pero en cuanto encendió las luces vio una sombra en frente y el corazón se le detuvo.

\- Mierda. - dejó escapar completamente seguro de quien era el dueño de la silueta de en frente. ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Tanto lo odiaba la vida para llevarlo hacía él cuando luchaba con todas sus fuerzas con las consecuencias de lo que había dejado aquella historia?

La silueta se acercó y Hyde dejó bajar el vidrio del auto. Llevaba bolsas y un cigarrillo encendido.

\- Sabía que eras tú. - la voz de Sakura sonaba levemente impresionada pero segura, Hyde presionó con fuerza sus puños, escuchar su voz le dolía, ni siquiera pensó que alguna vez algo así podría ser posible, pero nadie podía dimensionar cuantas veces quiso escucharla nuevamente, dedicada a él. - Baja del auto, hace frío.

\- No, no... debo ir a casa... - balbuceó en un intento de escapar.

\- Baja del auto hombre pequeño, parece que pescaras una neumonía y por tu mal acostumbrado bolsillo, deberías cuidar tu voz. – Sakura jamás se media al hablar, si aquel comentario hubiera salido de cualquier otra persona a Hyde le hubiera molestado, pero no de él, las ácidas bromas de Sakura, no tenían repercusiones en él y hasta las extrañó en algún momento.

Permaneció unos segundos más en el auto, indeciso, pero observó sus manos temblar y sintió miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar si se alejaba de allí, después de todo, ¿Dónde iría? No le quedaba nadie a quien acudir. Sakura aun lo esperaba en frente del auto, mantenía una postura relajada y segura, hasta parecía distraído, pero Hyde lo conocía un poco mejor, podía sentir sus nervios a flor de piel conectarse con los suyos.

El más pequeño lo siguió hasta el tercer piso, y cuando estaban en frente de la segunda puerta, no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué aun vives aquí?

\- Me gustan los espacios pequeños, pero eso ya lo sabes. – Sakura encendió la luz y le permitió a Hyde entrar, la reacción del pequeño fue desde abrir la boca de forma visible hasta un pequeño saltito de impresión, le resultaba imposible creer que el lugar estuviera exactamente igual, los muebles, los colores de los muros, la alfombra, los adornos, incluso, las fotos.

\- Wow... - se le escapó. Sakura supo de inmediato por qué, prefirió ignorar aquello y camino directo hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas que llevaba.

En cuanto estuvo unos segundos en la cocina dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso, Hide no lo sabía pero los sentimientos de Sakura no eran demasiado distintos a los de él, la diferencia estaba en que el más alto siempre había logrado la forma de fingir a la perfección.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" "¿Por qué volviste a mí?" Se preguntó, pero sabía que poco importaban las respuestas, probablemente no habría otra visita de Hide para él, no cuando ambos sabían que no había un futuro para ellos.

Sakura bebió un poco de agua para calmarse, no debía dejar caer su fachada, pero observó a Hide desde la cocina y deseo con todas sus fuerzas tocarlo, respiró profundamente un par de veces más antes de salir de allí.

Hyde no sabía si sentarse, estaba demasiado empapado, las gotas caían de su cabello, de su suéter, de su pantalón, incluso de sus zapatos. No quería arruinar nada, pero vio a Sakura caminar hacía el con algo de prisa y varias prendas en sus manos.

\- ¿Cómo es que te has empapado tanto? – el más alto encendió una pequeña estufa a leña escondida tras del sofá, un detalle que había pasado desapercibido para Hyde, aquella no formaba parte del pasado, era lo primero que veía en el departamento, que correspondía a otra etapa de Sakura.

\- Tuve una crisis de ansiedad en el auto, salí por aire y fue cuando comenzaba a llover... - el pequeño prefirió ser sincero. – Así fue como, sin darme cuenta, solo manejando por manejar, llegué aquí.

\- Así que... se podría decir que tus crisis te trajeron hasta mí. – Sakura habló sin pensar, algo común en él cuando estaba en la presencia de Hyde, decidió que como era la primera vez en años que lo tenía a solas con él y tal vez, la última, sería honesto y no desaprovecharía el tiempo.

Hyde dejo escapar un sonido extraño de la garganta, una especie de asentimiento confuso. Se miró las manos mientras Sakura terminaba de colocar los últimos trozos de leña, entonces él se puso de pie y lo miró de frente, estirando lentamente los brazos, indicándole con la mirada, que estaba por tocarlo. Hide reaccionó a la defensiva, tensándose, pero sin siquiera entender el por qué se acercaba le permitió tocarlo.

Su voluntad se deshizo en cuanto sintió los dedos de Sakura por debajo de la playera, eran cálidos y suaves al tacto.

\- Vamos a secarte... - le susurró despacio. El pequeño cerró los ojos, sentía su vida en una especia de shock, como si aquel momento fuera el que determinaría su futuro.

Sakura quitó el cinturón de su pantalón, concentrado pero nervioso... no tenía intenciones morbosas, pero sabía que aquel estaba siendo desde ya un momento intimo entre ellos dos.

En cuanto quitó el cinturón, abrió la bragueta del pantalón, tomó algo de aire y miró a Hide a los ojos, en ellos pedía autorización para continuar. El pequeño lo observaba con nervios, ansiedad y una mezcla de nostalgia y angustia, de todas formas asintió con ojos llorosos.

Bajó los pantalones lentamente hasta las rodillas, y se detuvo para desabrochar con dedos torpes las empapadas botas, Hide se sujetó de su espalda para sujetarse cuando le quitó los calcetines. Sakura tocó sus pies desnudos.

\- Tienes los pies congelados... - su tonó envuelto en preocupación, enterneció a Hyde, que abrió aún más los ojos para observarlo con algo de vergüenza.

En cuanto se miraron, ambos se sonrieron como una disculpa, luego apartaron la mirada... no solo Hide sintió dolor en aquel pequeño gesto de conexión.

Sakura continuó quitando el pantalón, junto con la ropa interior y evitando darle más atención de la necesaria a su cuerpo desnudo, se giró en busca de la toalla para secar al pequeño, se sonrojó un poco y al notarlo tardó demás ocultando su rostro, hizo como si la toalla necesitara doblarse y desdoblarse tres veces antes de ser usada. Por su parte Hide no estaba menos tenso, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos entre sus manos, finalmente se abrazó así mismo sintiéndose un niño pequeño, el anhelo por el hombre que tenía en frente le hizo dejar caer dos lágrimas que resbalaron con rapidez y fueron limpiadas antes de que el más alto pudiera verlas.

Sakura volteó aun escondiendo su rostro, con la mirada fija en su objetivo: Los pies de Hide. Los cuales secó con delicadeza. Sentía su corazón remecerse por la situación al punto de que temió que su voz lo delatará, el silencio se prolongó entre ambos.

Tuvo principal cuidado en secar entre los dedos de ambos pies, luego subió por sus piernas y sus muslos, Hide aguantó la respiración cuando la toalla rozó su trasero y su entrepierna tal y como lo hacía Sakura con la suya luego de una ducha, en ningún momento el pequeño habló, ni indicó con alguna expresión incomodidad, simplemente tensión, la que se compartía en ambos.

Sakura terminó de secarlo envolviendo finalmente la toalla en su cabello.

Se miraron a los ojos, el más alto le sonrió al pequeño que no pudo responder la sonrisa sin esconder la mirada antes. Hyde anhelaba tocarlo, casi de forma desesperada, por lo que volvió a jugar con sus manos, presionando sus dedos y liberando algo de la ansiedad que le comía.

Sakura volteó sonriendo, sabía que a Hide le costaba la situación tanto o más que a él, pero secarlo era casi tan necesario como vestirlo. Tomó la ropa seca que había llevado para él y se dispuso a vestirlo.

\- Levante los brazos – pidió, Hyde respondió elevándolos directamente hacía el cielo, de una forma infantil. Con concentración Sakura se esforzó en no ser brusco con él ni con la ropa. Las mangas largas de la camiseta eran demasiado largas y anchas para el pequeño cuerpo de Hyde, sus manos se escondían en algún lugar de ellas, de la misma forma, le quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Sakura pensó en que sería perfecta para que durmiera con ella, sin embargo eran necesario los pantalones ya que la piel de Hyde estaba fría. Le hizo levantar los pies con pequeñas señas, para vestirlo con el pantalón de polar y finalmente un par de calcetines peludos que le llegaban hasta casi la rodilla. No pudo evitar reír un poco por cómo lucía el pequeño, pero le quitó la toalla del cabello y se lo peinó un poco con los dedos. Hide observó con concentración y deleite sus expresiones, mientras la caricia en el cuero cabelludo le causaba escalofríos.

\- Te traeré algo para comer, siéntate y espérame, ¿sí? – Hyde lo miró con ojos grandes y asintió, tenía hambre y no se había percatado de cuanta. Sakura recogió la ropa mojada del suelo junto a la toalla y se llevó todo hacía alguna habitación, dejándolo por fin solo unos momentos. Hyde volvió a mirarse las manos, como si en ellas encontrara las respuestas a sus inquietudes, con aquel gesto de Sakura de secarlo y vestirlo, se había sentido protegido y cuidado, creyó que estaría bien pasar la noche ahí, consolando un poco el corazón con aquella sensación.

Se sentó junto al fuego y se relajó, el cuerpo se le descongeló poco a poco.

Mientras observaba concentrado el fuego, Sakura apareció, había preparado una sopa de algas, más varios platos para acompañar, era bueno cocinando y Hyde lo sabía.

Nuevamente en silencio se sentó junto a la mesita mientras Sakura servía un té para acompañar la comida.

\- Come mientras esté caliente – le motivó, entonces el pequeño literalmente atacó los platillos, a Sakura no le impresionaba ni le preocupaba la forma de comer de Hyde, la conocía y le agradaba. - ¿Alguna queja de la comida? – preguntó solo para escucharlo hablar, pero Hyde solo negó con la cabeza. – Mmm... ¿Te quedas a dormir? – dudó, no en sí quería, pero sí en si debía o no agregar algo a su respuesta, finalmente Hyde solo sintió, aquello frustró un poco a Sakura, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente continuaron comiendo en silencio mientras la lluvia producía un ligero y agradable sonido de fondo.

Cuando terminaron de comer Hyde fue al baño, sin decir nada, conocía a la perfección el lugar. Al entrar cerró con pestillo la puerta y solo entonces se relajó completamente. Había estado tenso, nervioso, preocupado, sentía que las emociones le fallaban, demasiada intensidad para una situación que en algún momento fue cotidiana.

Siempre estuvo seguro de que aún lo amaba, quiso negárselo incluso pensó que si lo volvía a ver notaría que esos sentimientos solo estaban en su cabeza y no específicamente en el actual Sakura, pero se equivocaba. Sus piernas habían temblado frente a él, igual que antes.

Luego de usar el baño, no pudo evitar revisar las pertenencias de Sakura, usó su desodorante y un par de cremas, hasta pensó en afeitarse, pero no quiso abusar. Finalmente, encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo y lo usó con confianza. Se sintió más limpio al salir de ahí, más ligero y algo menos nervioso y más contento, uno de sus sueños ocultos, uno que jamás le diría a nadie, se estaba haciendo realidad. Otra vez, estaba allí, con él, solos.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y al no escuchar respuesta simplemente abrió la puerta, encontrándoselo desnudo.

\- ¿Te molesta si duermo así? – le preguntó divertido el más alto, Hyde solo se mofó ignorándolo y metiéndose a la cama, al rincón, sabía que Sakura dormía al otro extremo.

El más alto salió hacía el baño y Hyde en cuanto estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, olió las almohadas, sabía que estaba siendo algo raro y obsesivo, pero su gusto por los aromas, era uno de sus secretos. Movió un poco las piernas y sintió que la ropa le molestaba, por lo que se quitó el pantalón y los grandes calcetines, quedando solo con su playera larga, de todas formas le cubría lo necesario para no parecer degenerado.

Sakura entró en la habitación de forma bulliciosa y se metió a la cama con calzoncillos y una playera sin mangas, en cuanto apagó la luz de la mesita y se dejó entrar en las sabanas, buscó el pequeño cuerpo de Hyde.

"Sin tapujos, sin vergüenzas y sin arrepentimientos." – se dijo.

En cuanto Hyde sintió como Sakura intentaba atraerlo a su cuerpo, no dudo y se acercó más a él, entregándose finalmente a un abrazo que llevaba añorando demasiado tiempo.

Se acariciaron mutuamente, la espalda, el cabello y hasta los brazos, ninguno parecía querer alejarse del otro, la necesidad de ambos se hacía más explícita y para sorpresa de Hyde fue Sakura quien ahogó un sollozo que le pareció más un grujido de impotencia. Se preocupó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, derramando un par de lágrimas junto a él, quería decirle que lo entendía, que él había pasado por tanto y más sin él, pero por tantos años estuvo tan seguro de que fue el único con lesiones por aquella relación que no le hacía sentido que Sakura llorara y sin estar seguro del por qué, se calló.

\- Perdóname... - susurró finalmente, alejándose de Hyde un poco, ambos limpiaron sus lágrimas. – No estoy acostumbrado a bajar la guardia y apareces tú y...

\- Lo siento por aparecer... - susurro el pequeño.

\- No...no puede ser eso lo que digas después de horas... estoy feliz de que estés aquí... - la voz de Sakura sonaba tierna, en pequeños susurros modulados, Hyde se sentía algo encantado por su voz. – Solo... quisiera decir y hacer tantas cosas... pero no creo que sea lo mejor y sé que te sientes igual a mí...

\- No sé si sentimos igual Ya-chan...- Las palabras del pequeño paralizaron un poco al más alto.

\- ¿Crees...? Espera, ¿Has creído todo este tiempo que yo no...?

\- Shh... no digas nada por favor - Hyde se acercó a Sakura y buscó su rostro en la oscuridad, cuando lo encontró tocó sus labios con sus dedos. – Todo es muy difícil, no quiero palabras para pensar mañana, no quiero gastar tiempo y mañana arrepentirme por lo que no hice y llevo tanto tiempo queriendo hacer... sé que no podemos estar juntos, pero sé que nos queremos, tal vez uno quiera más que otro, pero la atracción está, la siento, casi siento que la toco.

\- Hide... - Sakura quiso reprochar, pero los dedos de Hyde le cubrieron la boca.

\- Tal vez esta visita se repita, tal vez no, lo único que sé que quiero, es hacer el amor contigo y pactar todo esto... despedirme de ti... de tu fantasma...

\- ¿Es necesario hacer el amor para eso? – preguntó sugerente y algo triste, pero hizo reír al pequeño.

\- Es la única forma en que puedo sentirte lo suficientemente cerca... ¿No quieres hacerlo? – Hyde lo preguntó en un tono sincero, herido e inseguro. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Quiero, créeme que quiero... solo... no quiero que pienses que mi intención era esa al recibirte en mi casa en cuanto te vi... - El más alto acaricio el rostro del pequeño, como pudo.

\- Sakura...

\- ¿mm?

\- Solo... marca nuevamente tu huella en mí... no permitas que se vaya...

En cuanto Sakura lo escuchó recordó una pequeña conversación en donde Hyde le confesó que si alguna vez debía vivir sin él, lo haría a costa de su recuerdo, como única arma de sobrevivencia. En aquel momento le pareció algo muy cursi, con los años, lo creyó solo palabras de un amor demasiado pasional, pero jamás se pasó por su cabeza que efectivamente, cumpliera esas palabras. Le dolió ser consciente del daño y el dolor al que habían sido sometidos por enamorarse y no poder dejarse ir del todo, a pesar de los años y los constantes intentos de parte de ambos.

\- Hideto...

\- No hables... - volvió a pedir el pequeño buscando sus labios para cubrirlos.

\- Escúchame...

\- No

\- Hide...

\- No, no quiero que digas nada... - el pequeño se levantó y guiándose por sus manos besó a Sakura, mordiendo ligeramente su labio antes de besarlo del todo, el más grande lo apretó hacía él, profundizando el beso con algo de violencia, intensidad y necesidad.

\- Mmm... - Sakura se alejó para respirar de forma brusca – Aún te quiero. – soltó en cuanto pudo. Aquellas palabras lo habían ahogado por años, sintió un alivio y al mismo tiempo el peso del reconocimiento en cuanto las dejó salir en voz alta. – Remarca tu huella en mí también y si lo deseas, vuelve... no te aseguro que te esperaré pero siempre te recibiré...

\- Calla... - Hyde volvió a buscar sus labios, estaba desesperado por evitar salir de allí con el corazón esperanzado.- No digas nada más...

Sakura se sintió frustrado, odiaba sentir que no le creían, menos cuando estaba siendo tan sincero. Se propuso hacerle el amor a Hyde, y hacerle sentir su afecto contenido.

Estiró el brazo encendiendo una pequeña luz en la mesita junto a la cama y miró a Hyde a los ojos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda, bajando por su cintura hasta depositarse en sus piernas. Hyde se levantó un poco, sentándose sobre él y se dispuso a besarlo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras se acercaban en busca de los labios ajenos, las pequeñas manos de Hyde se apoyaron en el pecho de Sakura y subieron hasta acariciar su rostro y sujetarlo mientras lo besara, para cuando juntaron definitivamente sus labios ambos estaban ya excitados por culpa de unas simples miradas.

Sakura cerró los ojos envuelto completamente en el beso, los labios de Hyde le recordaron la suavidad de una época en que fue inmensamente feliz, joven y estúpido. Hide derramo lagrimas mientras se aferraba con fuerza contra los labios del más alto, sujetaba su rostro como si jamás volviera a tenerlo así de cerca, su frustración y su emoción cargaron el beso de un toque doloroso que se estiró hasta dejarlos sin aliento. En cuanto se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad, Sakura se quitó la playera con apuro y guió las manos de Hyde hasta su pecho.

\- Tócame, como antes... - pidió sin dudar.

Hide asintió. Sabía qué hacer.

Besó el cuello de Sakura mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cintura, marcó un camino de besos y mordidas hasta llegar a los pezones del más alto, chupó uno de ellos y luego lo acarició con la punta de la lengua, Sakura lo observaba encantado y excitado. Las uñas de las manos de Hide rozaron el abdomen de Sakura, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, allí se acomodó hacía un lado para besar un poco antes de llevarse su erección a la boca.

\- Aaaah... - Hide movió su mano, dilatando la erección de su pareja en forma circular, se entretuvo observando sus gestos y su mente se nubló un poco, como si la visión fuera demasiado perfecta hasta lo irreal. Dudó de si aquel momento tan añorado, estaba siendo cierto, pero se dejó llevar. La habitación se inundó de los sonidos de la boca de Hyde y la respiración acelerada de Sakura.

La espalda de Sakura se inclinó hacia arriba, y sus dedos presionaron el cabello de Hide, entonces se detuvo, no quería hacerlo acabar así, quería una unión completa.

Se acomodó besando al más alto, que en una vuelta que no involucró mayor esfuerzo, se posicionó sobre él.

\- El aroma de tu piel es mejor que en mis recuerdos... - susurró un excitado Sakura que besó las mejillas enrojecidas de Hide, mientras sus dedos se movían tocando directamente la entrepierna del pequeño. Estando sobre él, podía tocarlo como y donde quisiera.

\- Hum... no digas esas cosas...

\- Es mi verdad – Sakura mordió suavemente los pezones de Hide.

\- Mmm... más... - El pequeño sin notarlo rodeó las piernas de Sakura y comenzó a moverse de forma insinuante, lo necesitaba dentro y lo hacía notar. Sakura sintiendo su ansiedad se removió entre las sabanas para bajar desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna, allí tomó su erección y chupo la punta de ella con gusto.

\- Te extrañe amigo – soltó saludando una parte de la anatomía de Hyde, inmediatamente este soltó una risotada.

\- Idiota no me hagas reír ahora... - tapó su boca para intentar contener una risa que arruinara el momento.

\- Silencio, no hablo contigo.

\- Él es parte de mí...

\- Nos estamos reconociendo, eso no te involucra. Esto es entre el cabezón y yo. – Hyde volvió a reír fuerte, pero Sakura se llevó la erección por completo a la boca y chupando fuerte lo hizo olvidar la risa y todo lo demás.

\- Mmm... - una sonrisa inconsciente se marcó en la cara de Hyde, mientras los quejidos continuaban escapando.

Los minutos transcurrieron y la mandíbula de Sakura comenzó a doler, se quejó consigo mismo, estaba fuera de práctica. Se quitó la erección de Hyde de la boca y continuó lamiendo pero esta vez bajando hacía los testículos, y más abajo. Se acomodó nuevamente, sosteniendo con fuerza las piernas de Hyde sobre sus hombros y se dedicó a lamer esta vez, entre sus nalgas, dilatando todo a su paso.

El más pequeño busco con sus manos de qué aferrarse para soltar parte de la tensión que sentía, su frente se llenó de sudor y evito a toda costa soltar ruidos fuertes, sin embargo no pudo hacer demasiado al respecto, ya no se controlaba y una vez más sus caderas se movieron buscando más. Sakura estuvo seguro de que había lamido lo suficiente la zona, por lo que se levantó un poco y colocándose a la altura de los labios de Hyde acomodó su erección en el trasero del pequeño.

\- Dime si quieres que me detenga. – Sakura estaba consciente del dolor que involucraba el acto, no pudo evitar pedirlo, Hyde sonrió tímido y asintió. Ambos disfrutaron la fricción lenta que marcaba el principio del acto. – Mm...

\- Aaah... auch, dios, ha pasado tiempo... - dijo el pequeño algo perdido entre las sensaciones, sobre todo por el dolor que no recordaba que existía en un comienzo.

Sakura besó sus mejillas y su cuello mientras se movía lentamente, sin apresurarse, siendo lo más delicado que podía, estando concentrado en las reacciones de Hyde. Cada vez que el pequeño daba un pequeño brinco de dolor, Sakura se detenía y lo besaba hasta nuevamente hacerlo perderse y mover su cadera en busca de más, solo entonces el más alto respondía con movimientos. Poco a poco, la etapa de dolor se acabó y los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más fluidos. Esta vez, los sonidos que llenaron la habitación fueron los provenientes del choque entre sus cuerpos, de los quejidos que ya habían perdido la vergüenza, fuertes respiraciones y un par de palabras de afecto.

En un determinado momento las piernas de Hyde se acalambraron.

\- Levanta las piernas... no puedo meterlo bien así... - se quejó el más alto, mientras intentaba levantarlas, pero eran peso muerto.

\- Dios... no puedo... - Sakura se rió. – Aquí me pesa la falta de práctica.

\- Date vuelta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Sabes que no me gusta así.

\- No puedes levantar las piernas y no dejaremos esto hasta aquí.

\- No te cederé mi trasero solo porque sí.

\- ¡Pero si eres tú él me pediste una noche de sexo!

\- ¡Ash! – Hyde se mordió la mejilla desde el interior. No le gustaba esa posición, le avergonzaba desde una vez en que el descontrol le valió varias bromas. – Ya qué, ¡Pero haz que valga la pena! – finalmente se volteó.

\- Que exigente eres, si tu cuerpo no da para colaborar, al menos no te quejes. – Sakura estaba divertido con la discusión.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues sin mí... - Hyde iba a continuar quejándose pero en ese momento una lengua volvió a dilatar su trasero. – Mm... maldito... no me avisas... - Sakura se rió dentro de él, provocando una vibración que lo hizo saltar – Ay... mmm...

\- Aquí vamos – él más alto volvió a entrar en él, esta vez no fue tan cuidadoso y tomó un ritmo rápido desde el inicio. – Aah...

\- Mmm... rápido Sakura... Sakura... mmm...

Sus cuerpos llenos de sudor hacían casi imposible que se sostuviera uno del otro, aun así no dejaron de moverse en cuanto el ritmo les marcó un placer constante que se extendió hasta el orgasmo. Ambos dijeron sus nombres cuando todo acabó, rieron un poco para dejar ir la tensión, estaban satisfechos.

\- Aaah... me siento como un pan mojado. – Dijo el más pequeño, Sakura se rio por sus siempre analogías con la comida.

\- Al menos, ya no tienes frío. – Sakura quiso moverse para buscar una toalla y secar su abundante sudor del pecho, pero no se podía el cuerpo. Hyde rio cuando notó sus intenciones.

\- Sécate con la sabana, no es como que debieras aparentar conmigo que te preocupa la higiene. – Esta vez ambos rieron.

\- Tienes razón. – Empujó la sabana y la quitó de la cama, se secó todo lo que pudo y luego secó a Hyde, luego simplemente la arrojó al suelo. Se acercó a Hyde y sin querer tocarlo demasiado por la ola de calor que sentía, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Hyde acarició su mano. El silencio volvió.

Sakura respiró profundamente y comenzó a dormirse, el calor desapareció del todo y ya casi dormido del todo se acurrucó en posición fetal, casi inconsciente de la compañía de Hyde a su lado, entonces comenzó a sentir el peso de colchas sobre él, primero una de felpa, luego otra, otra y otra más. Despertó un poco cuando sintió el sonido de la lámpara apagarse y luego a Hyde meterse bajo las colchas para acomodarse junto a él y acariciar su cabello.

\- Mmm... - un murmullo de placer se le escapó cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuero cabelludo por la caricia.

\- Sshhh... descansa...

\- No quiero dejarte solo... - se las ingenió para hablar con una voz ronca somnolienta.

\- No estoy solo, estoy contigo... - Sakura sonrió, una parte de él se sintió joven, como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo a una época de plenitud que pensó que jamás se repetiría. Despertó un poco y se abrazó con necesidad a Hyde. – Oye... ¿Estás bien? - el más pequeño sintió la necesidad de Sakura y sin contenerse besó su frente.

\- ... ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó el más alto.

\- Mmm... veía las estrellas desde tu ventana, tienes una buena vista del cielo. Imagino la cantidad de noches que debes pasar preguntándote sobre el universo, el sentido de la vida y la inmortalidad del pingüino. – Sakura se rio fuerte.

\- Cangrejo.

\- ¿Ah?

\- El dicho es la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

\- Aaah... - Hyde no rio, se había equivocado a propósito, pero no lo diría, había valido una risa de él.

\- De hecho... paso mucho tiempo pensando sobre... - Sakura se movió y abrió la pequeña mesita, sacó un telescopio de mano a tientas. Apunto una constelación visible desde la ventana y manteniendo el telescopio a la misma altura, le indicó a Hyde que se acercara a mirar. Hyde sabía sobre estrellas, precisamente por Sakura.

\- ¿Orión? – Hyde lo dedujo por la posición, pero estaba impresionado de verla por el telescopio, parecía simplemente una mancha amarilla en medio de dos puntos blancos.

\- Si... ¿Es impresionante verla realmente no? – Hyde asintió mientras continuaba observando. – Es una nebulosa que envuelve una estrella moribunda, por eso parece dorada.

\- ¿Y esta manchita dorada te mantiene despierto por lo hermosa que es... o hay otra razón?

\- Hay otra razón. – Hyde soltó el telescopio y se acomodó en su pecho, para concentrarse en su voz.

\- Los mayas la llamaban Xibalbá, una especie de inframundo donde se dirigían las almas para renacer.

\- Renacer...- Hyde sin darse cuenta se sintió fascinado por el relato y se sentó para escuchar con mayor atención a Sakura. Lo miró a los ojos y Sakura estuvo seguro de que se había interesado tanto como él mismo en Orión.

\- En algún momento, estallará y dará a luz a nuevas estrellas... Es curioso... de entre tantos puntos en el cielo, eligieron una estrella moribunda para representar el inframundo... - El más alto la observó por el telescopio una vez más.

\- ¿Cómo encontraron justo el punto que se moría? – preguntó Hyde, pero Sakura no lo sabía, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Hyde le sonrió y pensando un poco en ello solo agregó: - Esta vida es solo un viaje... ¿no?

Sakura le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Se acomodaron juntos para dormir, tal vez aquella sería su última noche juntos, tal vez habrían más, pero la sensación que en ese momento los inundó, fue que indudablemente ambos estaban conectados por algo trascendental, y tal vez, les esperaba otra vida para compartir lo que en esta no pudieron.


	3. Extractos

Habían transcurrido 32 días desde que no sabía nada de él.

Desde la última vez que lo vi.

Desde que me informaron que había sido encarcelado.

Mi manager y todos mis cercanos insistían en que lo mejor sería no preguntar, no tener curiosidad, "olvidar" que existió, reemplazarlo rápidamente y continuar.

_Nadie entendía nada..._

_Nadie me entendía..._

_Nadie sabía..._

_A nadie le importaba..._

En cuanto el hecho ocurrió, todos quisieron castigar a Sakura, quitarlo de sus vidas, de sus recuerdos, de sus mentes y olvidarlo por completo, Sakura nunca existió, "porque un buen japonés no consume drogas", "porque un buen japonés, que además, es figura pública, da el ejemplo", "porque un buen japonés no se comporta como Sakura, no piensa como Sakura" todos dictaban, todos juzgaban... nadie sabía, nadie quería saber nada de él, ni intentar comprender, ni sentir empatía...

Yo no sabía cómo actuar al respecto, no podía defenderlo o, sabía que aplicarían el mismo castigo para mí, por justificar sus errores.

Nuestro manager había lanzado mil indirectas para mantenerme callado y evitar que yo dijera una palabra a favor de Sakura, alegando a que gracias a este episodio los rumores sobre una relación homosexual entre Sakura y yo, se habían opacado.

Ellos parecían aliviados con la situación... a ellos no les importaba Sakura, lo reemplazarían sin esfuerzo, todos sabíamos, que ya debían tener a alguien seleccionado para un posible debut en nuestra banda.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

Ken había comenzado a romper cosas... a no escuchar a nadie en las reuniones, a exigir noticias sobre nuestro batero y por sobre todo, a negarse a aceptar a otro. Yo lo apoyaba, intentando argumentar en defensa de Sakura, su talento, la experiencia y la amistad. Pero nada servía... y lo sabíamos, el error era demasiado grande para ser perdonado por el público y por sobre todo... por la industria musical que nos representaba.

"Jamás representaremos a un drogadicto." habían dicho... desgarrando algo en mi ante la última palabra. Desde aquel día, no dejaba de pensar en esa palabra.

" Drogadicto... "

¿Sakura realmente lo era? ¿El consumo realmente se le había ido de las manos? Si era así... no quería imaginar lo doloroso que debía ser estar en abstinencia en un lugar donde no tendrías suplementos para manejar las consecuencias físicas.

Imaginarlo dolía tanto. Sólo quería tenerlo de vuelta en casa, leyendo un libro, bebiendo un poco, analizando un manga o sólo recostado descansando luego de una tarde de ensayo... extrañaba sus ruidos por la casa arrastrando cosas o rompiéndolas, arrojando al suelo todo a su alrededor... extrañaba su presencia, su esencia, su voz, su compañía, su amor.

Se habían cumplido 40 días desde que no sabía nada de él, Tetsuya me hizo compañía un par de días en casa. Le preocupaba fuertemente que yo no comiera y que no durmiera... sabía que mi aspecto reflejaba aquello, pero realmente no me importaba, Sakura estaba sufriendo y nadie hacía nada, yo no hacía nada... la culpa era demasiada... no quería sentir alivio de ninguna forma si no podía sentirlo por las razones correctas, él.

No comería para aliviar el hambre, no dormiría para aliviar el sueño, no dejaría de llorar por las noches para aliviar mis ojos, no haría nada por mí, porque no podía hacer nada por él.

Como en pocas ocasiones me había ocurrido, comencé a escribir, sentía que las palabras se me escapaban por los poros... necesitaba quitar de mí las tristezas que me ahogaban, lo que sentía, los sueños que añoraba... Tet-chan aquella noche en casa, se sentó junto a mí a darle vida a una canción que llevaba más amor del usual en las letras.

\- Hyde... la letra es hermosa... con la pasión adecuada lograremos canalizar todo lo que sentimos en este momento.- Tet-chan intentaba animarme, tal vez, solo buscaba mantenerme distraído componiendo.

\- ¿Canalizar lo que sentimos? ¿Te refieres a confusión? – Le pregunté intentando comprender su visión de la composición que acababa de hacer.

\- La verdad... yo no leo confusión en estas letras, creo que has analizado demasiado la situación como para no tener clara tu opinión, aunque no la digas, yo no te veo confundido.- Tet-chan colocó un semblante comprensivo, intentando no lastimarme con sus palabras, él era muy perceptivo.

\- ¿Cómo me veo entonces? – le pregunté intentando obtener una respuesta sincera.

\- Triste, pero si me preguntas por la canción... siento una desesperación melancólica acompañando las palabras, más allá de los tiempos y los arreglos musicales, es tu forma al interpretarla lo que me hace sentir aquello... tal vez, cuando esta situación cambie, tu sentimiento será distinto con el tiempo y se transformará en otra armonía...

\- Desesperación melancólica... ¿Por qué melancólica? – pregunté a Tet-chan, intentando comprender su análisis de mi persona. El rió al darse cuenta de ello.

\- Hyde... tal vez mi percepción de la canción esté influenciada por lo que veo de ti...

\- No importa, sólo dilo, quiero saberlo.

\- Bien. – Tet-chan respiró, luego habló con cuidado, midiendo claramente sus palabras.- Creo que te enfrentaste a la desesperación de cómo actuar frente al arresto de Sakura, sin embargo comprendiste en el transcurso de estos días que eres impotente en esta situación y sólo puedes dejar que el tiempo transcurra y te permita actuar de alguna forma. Tienes tus sentimientos esperando por Sakura, olvidando por completo todo lo demás, como cuidar de ti mismo. ¿Me equivoco?

Me quedé en silencio al escuchar sus palabras, no era necesario medirlas demasiado...tenía razón. Tetsu siempre observaba en silencio las reacciones de los demás, permitiéndose comprender del todo una situación antes de opinar. Ésta vez, como muchas otras, había acertado.

\- Sólo te pido...- dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y guardaba su bajo. – Que dejes de darte trabajo por las noches armando esos juguetes de plástico, y duermas y comas lo necesario, saldremos de esto como banda y con el tiempo, Sakura y tú sanarán juntos o por separado, pero para todas esas opciones tienes que mantenerte vivo.

Me quedé callado ante su regaño... "Sanarán juntos o por separado" Si Tetsu había divisado esa opción era lógico que yo debiera hacerlo también, pero me negaba... mis sentimientos me suplicaban no tomar decisiones sin considerarlos, no pensar en mi futuro sin Sakura... mis sentimientos dolían hasta quemar mi pecho durante las noches, por eso buscaba algo para mantener la mente ocupada y acallar un poco las quemazones físicas.

\- Iré a dormir, ya son las 4 de la madrugada...- Indicó Tetsu. Le sonreí como despedida, el sólo me dirigió una mirada triste y comprensiva. Yo fui a mi habitación y busque mis estúpidos juguetes ya armados, los desarmé en mil piezas y comencé otra vez, ya casi me sabía las piezas de todos, de memoria.

Habían trascurrido 77 días desde que no sabía nada de Sakura, había intentado contactarme con su madre, sin embargo cuando le dije quien era, ella colgó la llamada telefónica.

Tal vez la familia de Sakura me odiaba ahora... y entendía por qué, ellos debían haber esperado que la banda fuera una ayuda o un apoyo para él, sin embargo parecía que todos le hubiéramos dado la espalda... todos teníamos las manos amarradas, aquello no solo me afligía a mí, Ken-chan continuaba con su actitud de romper cosas por la frustración.

El tampoco sabía nada de Sakura.

Con la canción ya grabada, nuestro manager nos envió a Londres a grabar el PV, cuando aun no terminábamos la discusión sobre el nombre. Sin embargo, parecía que la industria mantenía su poder en decisiones sobre la banda, e insistía en colocarle a la canción, el nombre de Niji, como parte de un proceso de renacimiento de nuestra banda, mientras insistían con ello, yo me negaba a "renacer" y solo buscaba excusas para buscar entre las cenizas de lo que había sido la banda unos años atrás... y rescatar de ellas a Sakura.

Un conocido nuestro grabó en el estudio la batería, como un reemplazo temporal, que se volvió sospechoso para todos, cuando nuestro manager insistió en su aparición para el PV oficial de la canción. Todos comprendimos entonces las intenciones de la industria. Aquello realmente apestaba, no teníamos nada contra Yukihiro, al contrarío en muchas ocasiones nos había ayudado y esta podía significar una más entre muchas, sin embargo el sentimiento de traición a un ser amado, me impedía sonreírle directamente a Yukihiro.

Trascurrieron 92 días en los que no sabía nada de Sakura, acabábamos de llegar a Japón tras dos tortuosas semanas de grabación del PV ya llamado NIJI, se suponía que el viaje significaría un escape de la presión que los medios ejercían sobre nosotros, pero durante nuestra estadía, estuvimos siendo grabados al menos 12 horas diarias.

Sólo las noches nos pertenecían, sólo en las noches se me permitía esconderme bajo las sabanas y odiarme un poco a mí mismo. Sin embargo en aquellas dos semanas y observando la cultura inglesa, pude aclarar muchas culpas mientras observaba todo en silencio.

1\. Yo no estaba enfadado con Sakura, no estaba enfadado con el staff o incluso con la industria, nadie tenía la culpa de que Japón, fuera un país en donde portar drogas y consumirlas significara la expulsión social.

2\. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, por no notar en lo que se había transformado el consumo de Sakura.

3\. Estaba enfadado conmigo por no poder ayudarlo, por tener que esperar a que aparecieran noticias suyas.

4\. Y por último, el tiempo que había transcurrido me había servido para tranquilizarme y ordenar mis prioridades, como también para tomar decisiones ante las posibles circunstancias.

Las posibles circunstancias giraban en torno a que la banda continuaría sin Sakura, parecía que ya era definitivo y que podríamos sobrevivir sin él, sin embargo aquello era el aspecto profesional de la cuestión. Aun faltaba "yo" y mi relación con Sakura ¿En que procedería? ¿Terminaría?

Me decidí por mantener una posición que le fuera leal a mis sentimientos, ayudarle en todo lo que me fuera posible, en cuanto pudiera.

Habían transcurrido más de 200 días, perdí la cuenta.

Los meses avanzaron y aunque las agendas de la banda estaban menos agitadas de lo usual en años anteriores, me sentía cansado. Anunciamos un tour con Yukihiro, aun como reemplazo, sin embargo con los meses, su compañía se había vuelto cómoda para todos, además... Yukihiro era un buen amigo de Sakura, aquello minimizaba el sentimiento de traición.

El mes de Noviembre comenzaba con muchas promesas como parte del renacimiento del que todos hablaban, intentaba mantenerme entusiasmado y me comprometí a realizar preparativos para el tour, aquello ocupaba mi mente gran parte el día.

Una de aquellas noches, me dormí sobre los dibujos para el film del inicio del tour. Aquella madrugada hacía frio y continuaban las lluvias, por lo que el sonido de las gotas retumbando en el tejado de la casa, estaban presentes en mis sueños.

Aun adormilado sentí pasos por la casa en donde sólo estaba yo, minutos después sentí la presencia de alguien más cerca de mí, aquello me despertó de un susto.

La lámpara encendida me permitió contemplar bien aquella figura que me observaba con ojos tristes y el cabello empapado por la lluvia.

Me senté en la cama de forma lenta, aturdido e impresionado. Casi seguro de estar soñando.

\- ¿Ya-chaan...?- lo llamé con una voz que no me pareció ser mía. De forma intuitiva me moví en la cama, dejándole un lugar libre, su lugar en aquella cama.

El me observó con ojos impresionados y un poco asustados, estaba visiblemente más delgado y tenía ojeras enormes de un color que yo visualizaba como marrón. Como no se movía palpé con la mano el lugar, insistiéndole en recostarse junto a mí... yo estaba tranquilo, aun un poco dormido y gran parte de mi consciencia me aseguraba que aquello era un sueño.

De forma temblorosa movió sus manos hacia su ropa, visiblemente mojada y se quitó absolutamente todo, permitiéndome ver en él un par de rasguños que parecían recientes, unos brazos morados, y unas costillas que resaltaban más que nunca.

Pestañeé muchas veces intentando tragar mi tristeza ante lo que veía, no quería ser el primero en romper en llanto, aquello no estaría bien si quería ser un apoyo para él.

Sakura temblaba levemente y al terminar de quitarse la ropa interior volvió a dudar de si recostarse o no, observó sus manos antes de meterse a la cama.

Yo no estaba seguro de si le preocupaba mojar la cama o ensuciarla, o si realmente le preocupaba volver a estar junto a mí.

Volví a insistirle en que se recostara con un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

Entonces se recostó dudoso y de forma lenta... con cuidado de acercarse, evitó mi mirada y entonces vi una lágrima resbalar por su nariz y caer en la almohada.

En cuanto vi lo afectado que estaba, lo sentí como un espejo de cómo yo me sentí meses atrás, comprendí el miedo que debió sentir todos esos meses y lo solo que debió estar... no podía imaginar la magnitud de su dolor y antes de estallar en lagrimas abrí mis brazos para abrazarlo y darle la poca fuerza que conseguí en aquellos días.

Sakura se abrazó a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, de inmediato lo presioné contra mí con fuerza y necesidad, sentí su piel congelada buscando mi calor, lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación, fue un gran sollozo proveniente de él.

Al parecer él había estado siendo fuerte demasiado tiempo.

Lo escuché llorar como nunca antes, lo escuché lamentarse, odiarse a sí mismo y pedir perdón, a mí y a todos a quienes lo querían, lo escuché quejarse del dolor que le provocaba decir palabras tan sinceras en voz alta y lo escuché admitir que tenía miedo.

Presionaba sus puños contra mi piel con cuidado de no lastimarme, su espalda saltaba una y otra vez junto a sus hombros por sus sollozos. Sentía sus lágrimas mojar mi pecho y a ratos, sus brazos presionándome contra él, pidiéndome como nunca antes, un poco de la protección de la que él solía darme.

Sakura siempre había sido fuerte, siempre soportó en silencio todos los ataques que nuestro staff le dedicaba por su forma impulsiva y poco profesional de hacer las cosas, por conseguir siempre mantenerse fiel a su autenticidad y por sobre todo, por negarse a venderse. Siempre dijo que para personas como él, hacer de la música un negocio no le satisfacía, y probablemente era esta la oportunidad para formar nuevos camino en torno a sus verdaderos deseos.

El problema era lo que se avecinaba como consecuencia de sus errores, todo sería demasiado difícil, nada aseguraba que lo lograra... ambos lo sabíamos.

\- Hide... - me llamó aun escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho.

\- ¿Sí? – le pregunté mientras acariciaba su húmedo cabello, e intentaba acunar sus pies con los míos, para darle algo de mi calor.

\- Sólo tengo unas horas para estar aquí... - susurró con voz quebrada.

¿Qué?

\- No... no te vayas...- le pedí con más sentimiento del que yo mismo noté.

\- No quiero irme.- Dijo antes de romper a llorar otra vez. Me preocupé.

\- ¿Entonces? – Realmente no entendía a que se refería. Y sentí miedo de que aquello fuera una despedida.

\- Hide... estoy obligado a ser encerrado en rehabilitación por seis meses o tal vez más...- dijo alejando su rostro por fin de mi pecho... entonces vi sus ojos... nunca podré explicar cuánto dolor y miedo vi en ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – le pregunté casi con desesperación. Él limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos congelados.

\- Aun no lo sé... yo sólo quería venir aquí porqué... mientras estuve encarcelado no pensé en nadie más que en ti y no sabía si me podrías perdonar y lo siento tanto...

Observé al hombre herido que tenía en frente, nadie sabía cuánto realmente lo amaba.

Limpié con uno de mis dedos sus lágrimas más recientes y me incliné en la cama para besarlo suavemente.

El me besó de la misma forma y con dulzura.

Se separó de mí con una sonrisa mientras el eco del sonido de nuestro beso aun sonaba en mi cabeza. Extrañaba besarlo...

\- Gracias.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- No sabía si podrías perdonarme...

\- Shhh...- lo hice callar colocando un dedo en sus labios. – No importa que suceda, estoy contigo. – le susurré embobado por la sensación que me causaba estar bajo sus ojos otra vez. Lo besé nuevamente, con la misma suavidad, buscando hacerlo sentir amado.

Sakura se separó de mis labios, para besar mis mejillas y volver a abrazarme.

\- Hay mucho que tengo que decir... - dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento.

\- Ya habrá tiempo...- le consolé.

\- Tendrás que esperarme muchos meses Hide, ¿Podrás hacerlo?

\- Lo haré. – le aseguré con una carcajada, aquello realmente no era opcional, mi corazón le pertenecía.

Él sólo sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta, luego cerró los ojos y se acomodó en mi pecho nuevamente. Quería decirle acerca de la profundidad de mis sentimientos por él, contarle acerca de mis prioridades, prometerle mi compañía, pero entonces escuche sus suaves ronquidos.

Nada en el mundo podía valer más para mí en aquel momento, que verlo descansar seguro entre mis brazos y sentir el palpitar de su corazón junto al mío.

Ya habría tiempo para combatir lo que fuera, sentir que aun formaba parte de su vida, opacó todo lo demás.

Cuando desperté aquel día, Sakura se había marchado, probablemente de madrugada aún.

En la mesa junto a la cama, dejó una nota que decía:

_"Anoche mientras me desvestía, pise y rompí los dibujos que estaban en el suelo..._

_Lo siento._

_Te amo._

_Hasta pronto."_

Observé el piso de la habitación y efectivamente, allí estaban los rastros de lo que fueron mis dibujos para el film del tour.

Suspiré .

Él estaba de vuelta, sólo tendría que esperar un poco más.

Ésta vez, al menos, sabía que regresaría.


	4. Más que un capricho

Observé las fotos que nos habían tomado para la primera publicación de promoción del álbum en una revista. Me veía extraño para mis ojos, pero todos nos veíamos bien... sobre todo Sakura.

\- Hide te estoy hablando – Kiyoharu me habló en casi un grito.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te estoy preguntando si quieres que te corte el cabello tonto... Tienes las puntas algo dañadas.

\- Ah... está bien... - Kiyo tomó las tijeras para el cabello y se acomodó detrás de mí masajeando mi largo cabello. Cerré los ojos, amaba que hiciera aquello.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No...

\- ¿Estas nervioso o preocupado por algo?

\- No te preocupes, solo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Si he notado que últimamente estas algo... sensible– no le respondí – Más bien complicado.... Ya sabes que si tienes problemas con la industria, la música, dudas, lo que necesites, yo puedo orientarte – coloqué los ojos en blanco, ahí íbamos de nuevo – Empezar es difícil, es estresante...

\- Kiyo, deja mi cabello así, no te preocupes. Le pediré a la estilista que lo vea– me levanté y caminé hacía la puerta.

\- Pero... ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito un poco de aire.

\- Pero Hide... si dije algo que te molestara... - cerré la puerta dejando sus disculpas dentro.

Suspiré.

Realmente en el último tiempo me molestaba todo lo que decía Kiyoharu, incluso su forma babosa de besar me creaba un problema. En pocas palabras, ya no me gustaba. Aunque no estaba seguro de si podía decir que en algún momento lo amé, lo claro era que había estirado tanto la situación que había llegado a un escenario en donde verlo no me provocaba absolutamente nada. Sin embargo él me había ayudado mucho a conseguir las primeras presentaciones para la banda, a de cierta forma alcanzar la fama que parecía comenzar, y dejarlo en el momento en que las cosas comenzaban a ir bien me sabía a traición y no quería hacerlo, él no lo merecía.

Caminé hasta el estudio donde sabia estarían Ken y Sakura; este último había despertado un interés en mí que a ratos me dejaba anonadado, aunque intentaba esconderlo, mi atracción hacía él era evidente y Ken se burlaba a viva voz de haberlo notado.

\- Llegaste temprano – dijo en cuanto me vio, tenía la guitarra en la mano - ¿Te apresuraste por ver a tu enamorado?

\- Cállate Ken-chan, que te puede escuchar.

\- Bah, Sakura es despistado, incluso es peor que tú.

Encendí un cigarrillo mientras veía a Sakura acercarse a nosotros y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá.

\- Hola Hide – le sonreí - ¿Te dijo Ken-chan que ordenamos las canciones para el álbum?

\- ¿Ah? No, déjame ver – me acerqué a él para leer el papel que tenía en la mano. De pronto su rostro se inclinó hacía mi dejándome con una expresión un tanto extraña.

\- Hueles a mujer – dijo sin aire de sonar grosero. Ken-chan a mis espaldas explotó de la risa. Yo no supe qué responder- ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?

\- Nada, solo que Hyde huele y viste como mujer.

\- Oye neandertal, cuidado con lo que dices – lo amenacé. Sakura nos miraba apenado por no comprender la situación.

\- Revisa las últimas tres, creo que con esas podrías no estar de acuerdo, a ti te gustan más terminar con melodías oscuras– lo miré con ilusión. ¿En tan poco tiempo ya sabía eso de mí? Aquello era lo que me sorprendía de él, era sensible de una forma extremadamente discreta y parecía no percatarse de nada, pero solía comprender cuestiones esenciales- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No... solo que tienes razón, yo no dejaría esas para el final.

\- Ah no enano, no queremos hacer una disputa de esto, lo someteremos a votación cuando llegue Tetsu. Si es así, estaríamos listo para entregarlo por la tarde– Ken estaba trasnochado, las únicas veces en que se comportaba de forma molesta sin necesidad era por falta de sueño.

\- Está bien...

\- Oye Sakura, esta noche te quedarás con Tetsuya, ¿sí? Ya lo hablé con él.

\- Ah... si... - respondió este último con una expresión que no le conocía, lo miré preocupado.

\- Iré a lavarme la cara que no puedo con este cansancio.... – Sakura permaneció viéndolo marchar en silencio.

\- Sakura, ¿qué pasa? – pregunté cuando nos quedamos solos.

\- Es solo que... Ken-chan ha estado durmiendo en el sofá de su casa por cederme la cama a mí y no ha dormido nada de bien en estas últimas noches. Le ofrecí insistentemente que me dejara dormir a mí en el sofá, pero no quiere, dice que es demasiado incómodo.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué no te vas con Tetsuya entonces? – suspiró sin mirarme.

\- Por que vive con sus padres... La verdad Hide, estoy harto de incomodar, quiero que terminemos de grabar esto de una vez por todas y poder volver a mi casa.

\- Entiendo... pero es necesario que te quedes con nosotros en este proceso, y esta terminando, así que no te atormentes más...

\- Mm... - bajó la mirada. Quise ofrecerle mi departamento, mi habitación, mi cama, pero no vivía solo, ni tampoco dormía solo.

━━━━━ • • ❈ • • ━━━━━━

\- Hyde nosotros nos vamos – se despidió Tetsuya en voz más alta de lo usual debido a la música que hacía vibrar las paredes de mi apartamento.

\- Sakura está muy ebrio – le dije en cuanto lo vi en un intento de bailar con Ken-chan sobre la mesa de mi cocina.

\- Si... ¿Por qué no lo dejas quedarse aquí mejor? – preguntó Tetsuya con cierto conflicto en su rostro. Le avergonzaba pedírmelo– No puedo llevarlo a casa en ese estado – luego se dirigió a Ken – Ken-chan no debiste hacerlo beber tanto...

\- Con el estado en que esta probablemente caerá muerto pronto – agregó Ken en un grito desde su posición ignorando el regaño de Tetsu.

\- También lo creo... - susurré – Está bien, déjenlo aquí – "de todas maneras Kiyo no volverá hasta mañana", pensé para mí mismo.

\- Oye Sakura– Ken lo tomó por los hombros para que le prestara atención – Escúchame, nosotros nos iremos, pero tú te quedarás a dormir aquí, ¿esta bien? – Sakura solo le asintió, parecía no haberle entendido nada. Tetsuya suspiró.

\- Ya vámonos Ken-chan, por favor cuida de Sakura, Hyde– me pidió.

\- Si, no se preocupen. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Ajá, hasta mañana camarada – le gritó Ken a Sakura. Sakura levantó la mano mientras se sentaba mareado en el sofá. Los chicos cerraron la puerta al salir y de inmediato le bajé volumen a la música.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté al verlo en una posición agachado e incómoda – ¿Quieres vomitar o algo?

\- No... solo estoy algo mareado... - su tono borracho era evidente.

\- El baño es la puerta blanca al doblar por el pasillo, por si es que quieres refrescarte... Te prepararé un café.

Esperé a que respondiera o a que se pusiera de pie, pero no lo hizo.

Dejé la cafetera hacer su trabajo mientras lo miraba. Lo había visto ebrio ya y generalmente se ponía muy divertido, en cambio ahora parecía haberle sentado mal el alcohol. Pero no dejaba de parecerme atractivo en ninguna de aquellas maneras... si físicamente me gustaba, su personalidad era una bofetada a todo lo que había dicho eran mis gustos. Me encantaba, él estaba por sobre todos los que alguna vez habían llamado mi atención, y por lo mismo me parecía un imposible.

Le llevé el café y me senté junto a él en el sofá de mi casa. Estaba oscuro con solo la luz de la lámpara pero podía verlo a la perfección estando cerca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura luego de darle el primer sorbo.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Me estas mirando raro... - su voz ronca era melodiosa por la ebriedad, pero me pareció más atrayendo de lo usual.

\- ¿Por qué raro?

\- No sé, estás raro... ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No es nada... - le respondí. Él me miró y suspiró, tenía un puchero en sus labios.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué pareces tan triste de repente?

\- Quiero ir a casa – respondió con el puchero aún en sus labios.

\- ¿Extrañas a alguien?

\- Sí... - de pronto sentí un aire frío y me enderecé en el sofá, una situación completa para mí eran definitivamente los celos, los que no tenía razón ni justificación para sentir.

\- ¿Novia? ¿Amante? ¿Amiga? – intenté adivinar.

\- Mamá – respondió mirándome con ojos tristes. La respuesta fue una verdadera sorpresa que me hizo reír.

\- Oh, así que eres de esos...

\- ¿Hm?

\- De esos que viven con sus madres.

\- No vivo con ella, pero... almuerzo con ella todos los días normalmente– de pronto se acercó hasta recargar su frente en mi hombro. Le di palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo.

\- No estés triste... no falta demasiado para que esta etapa acabe y podrás verla.

\- No quiero verla, solo quiero hablar con ella – dijo de pronto levantando el rostro y observándome exigente.

\- ¿Por qué no la has llamado entonces?

\- ¿Llamar? – preguntó, tuve que recordarme que no podía solo lanzarme sobre él y besarlo cuando su rostro atractivo con semblante usualmente divertido se me hizo adorable en ese estado.

\- Sí, por teléfono.

\- ¡Llamémosla! – dijo animado. Me reí.

\- ¿A ésta hora? Es muy tarde Sakura.

\- Pero ella contestará, siempre me contesta... - otra vez el puchero se dibujó en sus labios. Tragué saliva dudoso.

\- Está bien – le tendí el teléfono – Llama.

Sakura marcó con suma dificultad el número y cuando terminó, me miró durante todo el tiempo en que esperaba en la llamada. De pronto me sonrió seductor y me reí sin saber qué decirle, estaba tan ebrio que temí fuera una conversación de la que se arrepintiera y al día siguiente me culpara por no evitar.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué te escuchas diferente...? Te escuchas más joven, mmm... ¿Tal vez mamá estuvo jugando a ser una colegiala otra vez? – lo miré sin comprender su tipo de conversación – No te hagas, te vi con papá el otro día, me tuve que escapar a escondidas para no interrumpir sus juegos sucios. Mamá a tu edad... ¿Qué más da si estoy ebrio? No estoy mintiendo... no estoy solo... que no estoy solo. Te extrañaba – arrastró las palabras – Y mi novio dijo que si te extraño debo llamarte y hablar contigo para dejar de extrañarte.

Abrí la boca para mirarlo. ¿Novio? ¿Qué?

\- No digas cosas así – le susurré yo – Tú madre vendrá a buscarme y me matará.

\- Mi novio – le respondió al teléfono y me ignoró – Se llama Hide. Es bonito, es como una mujer pero tiene pene – soltó en tono casual. Agradecí no haberle dado un sorbo a mi café o hubiera terminado escupiendo – Sí, le diré. También yo mamá, nos veremos pronto. Descansa– de pronto colgó la llamada con una sonrisa tierna.

\- ¿Novio? ¿Mujer? – le pregunté entre sorprendido y ofendido.

\- ¿No quieres ser mi novio? – otra vez el puchero se marcó de tal modo que suspiré con fuerza. Creí que lo mejor sería irse a dormir pronto – No quieres... serlo – su voz sonó tan triste que tuve que mirarlo fijamente a los ojos para no convencerme de que se reía de mí.

\- Sakura, somos compañeros de banda.

\- ¿No te gusto entonces? – apreté los labios.

 _"¿Qué importa que le diga? ¡Esta ebrio!",_ pensé.

\- Sí, me gustas. Ahora vamos a dormir.

\- Sí – respondió en tono infantil.

Lo ayudé a ir hasta la habitación. Planeé dejarlo dormir en mi cama y yo en el sofá, le quité los zapatos, el pantalón y él de pronto comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa.

\- ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? ¡Sakura, detente! – en menos de cinco segundos los calzoncillos volaron por la habitación. Él se acercó a mí y comenzó a jalar mi playera.

\- Ahora tú.

\- No, no, yo no me quitaré la ropa.

\- ¿Por qué no? Somos novios – dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

\- ¡Sakura! – sin saber si reír o llorar, me alejé un poco de él y comencé a recoger sus ropas ignorando que estaba desnudo con todo el esfuerzo del que fui capaz.

\- Al menos colócate la ropa interior.

\- No quiero.

\- Te estas portando mal Sakura, no dejaré que vuelvas a beber ron si de te pones de esta forma.

\- Pero me gustas... - susurró. Mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes– Me gustas mucho.

\- Estas demasiado ebrio para pensar con claridad – le dije sincero, realmente no creí que eso fuera posible, pero no vi a tiempo cuál fue su modo de confirmar sus palabras y antes de que me pudiera percatar de su cercanía, los labios que deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo estaban besando los míos, y mi fuerza de voluntad se convirtió en algo que escapó por la ventana con sus propios pies.

¿Qué más daba si nos arrepentíamos al día siguiente? Mi atracción por él era un hecho y si era recíproca, tal vez podíamos gozar un poco de eso.

Lo dejé quitarme la ropa aunque le costó un poco e incluso una risa ebria brotó de sus labios, cuando lo consiguió tenía una felicidad infantil en la mirada de tal modo que creí estaba por aplaudir. Le tomé las manos, y en un impulso le besé los dedos.

\- Me gustas mucho – le susurré mirándolo a los ojos. Supliqué que no recordara aquello al otro día, porque si bien podían ser palabras de una noche cualquiera en que las ganas superaban la razón, mis ojos no podían mentir con respecto al nivel de importancia que le daba a él y a las palabras que acababan de salir de mí. Era más que un capricho.

Me besó bastante luego de escucharme decir aquello y me permitió tocarlo a mi gusto. Para cuando finalizó la noche ambos estábamos desnudos envueltos en las sábanas, y llamenle estupidez, confianza o aturdimiento post sexo, pero no me importó recostarme junto a él, apagar la luz y dejarme ir entre sus brazos.

━━━━━ • • ❈ • • ━━━━━━

No desperté sino hasta que los gritos fueron demasiado escandalosos a mí alrededor.

\- ¿Cómo mierda pudiste...? – el gritó de Kiyoharu retumbó fuerte en la habitación. Estaba seguro de que llevaba un buen tramo de minutos gritando lo mismo, cuando miré a mi lado Sakura dormía con ambas manos juntas a un lado de su cara. Me hubiera detenido a observar lo adorable de su expresión que no parecía tener conexión con la realidad en que Kiyo gritaba, pero si lo hubiera mirado más de un par de segundos temí que él hombre alterado allí presente pudiera intentar estrangularlo.

Me levanté aún algo atontado y me vestí para encarar a Kiyo. Si bien gran parte de mí sentía culpa, otra parte menos amigable brillaba en satisfacción. No solo porque había una gran noche con Sakura, que me atraía desde hace bastante, sino que también podría darle punto final a algo que realmente estiré demasiado.

\- Kiyo... - le dije en cuanto lo divisé caminando de un lado para otro en la cocina.

\- Todo este tiempo estuve contigo, apoyándote, aguantándote, haciendo hasta lo imposible por dedicarte cada... ¿Cómo? – estaba seguro de que empezaría a llorar– ¿Siquiera vas a pedirme perdón?

\- Sí... - pestañeé con fuerza aún adormilado – Lo siento, aún no... despierto, yo... - de pronto una taza voló en mi dirección y pude esquivarla solo por acto reflejo.

\- ¡Mierda, Kiyo!

\- ¿Cómo no me dirás nada? – él cerró los ojos y en su respiración fueron evidentes un par de temblores. Quise acercarme para consolarlo pero habían un par de cuchillos muy cerca de sus manos– Está bien, puedo entenderlo. Sakura es de ciudad, es atractivo, te gusta, hasta a mí me gusta, pero ahora mismo le pedirás que se vaya de nuestro departamento y nosotros tendremos una conversación acerca de ¡cómo me vas a compensar por esto!

\- Espera... ¿Qué? – nos miramos a los ojos en silencio unos instantes - ¿Realmente me quieres tanto? Es decir yo acabo... de... y tú... ¿Lo dejarás pasar? ¿Realmente me quieres tanto? - repetí.

\- ¿Tú no a mí? – lo miré sin decir nada y él trago aire de golpe cuando notó que no respondería. Se puso de pie y limpió rápidamente la lágrima que se le escapó. Kiyo podía ser gentil, entusiasta, amable gran parte del tiempo, pero no lloraba con regularidad, y aún sabiendo eso, no me causaba más que culpa su reacción. No dolía. Es que... ¿realmente cuánto puedes estirar una relación hasta el punto en que te deje de importar a tal nivel tu propia pareja? Creí que lo mejor que pude hacer por él era sacarlo de una patada de mi vida y obligarlo a buscar algo mejor, cualquier cosa podía ser mejor que mi nulo afecto por él.

\- Kiyo creo que lo mejor será que te vayas de mi departamento– su mandíbula se desencajó. No me volvió a mirar, a paso rápido pasó junto a mí hasta la habitación en donde estaba Sakura. Por precaución lo seguí, solo había ido a sacar sus ropas del armario para meterlas en un bolso. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y parecía decidido a no girarse para mirar a Sakura.

Cuando pensé que podría irse de manera silenciosa y amable como solía ser conmigo todo el tiempo, comenzó a lanzar cuanto objeto encontró, desde la puerta hasta la habitación. Por instinto cerré la puerta para protegerme y como un loco comenzó a golpear la puerta gritando cuanto insulto se le ocurrió. Fue en eso que Sakura despertó, cuando me vio sujetando la puerta con mi espalda estaba confundido y ambos dimos un salto cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró en un portazo.

\- ¿Qué...? – me dijo confundido sentándose en la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano al minuto en que miraba las ropas por todos lados. No parecía sorprendido pero si un poco avergonzado.

\- Sakura... – lo llamé con una voz temblorosa por todo lo sucedido. Él me miró – Creo que... ahora si puedes quedarte aquí. Bienvenido. 


	5. Halloween of the Living Dead

Cuando se me ocurrió organizar un evento para Halloween nunca imaginé que llevaría consigo tanto trabajo. Lograr agendar tres eventos seguidos y depender de la disposición de otros famosos había sido un caos, pero agradecí que algunos de mis amigos del mundo de la música se dieran el tiempo para acompañarme.

Había estado trabajando junto a Anis en los detalles de los eventos. A veces tenía la sensación de que Anis quería llevarme directo a la cama, pero en otras ocasiones sentía que al menos quería ser caballero y algo discreto. A pesar de ello, él me agradaba, también me agradaba la forma en que las fans reaccionaban a nuestra cercanía. Aunque para mi, aquello era simplemente un juego.

Había preparado con cuidado los tres disfraces pero sólo uno de ellos había sido a pedido de alguien más. Alguien que no estaría aquí esta noche.

La noche anterior había usado el disfraz de Edward Scissorhands, me había encantado, sin embargo, las manos de tijera me habían limitado los juegos coquetos en el escenario. Ésta vez podría abusar un poco de ello.

Observé mi reflejo en el gran espejo del camarín.

"Definitivamente hubiera sido una mujer sexy" pensé riendo

para mis adentros mientras observaba la visual de mi rostro con cabello largo.

\- ¿De verdad usarás falda? – pregunto Kaz con incredulidad desde la comodidad del sofá.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres al uniforme? – le pregunté sin voltear a mirarlo, me concentré en delinear mi ojo y usar con perfecto pulso el maquillaje. Odiaba que me maquillaran extraños si no quería un resultado exagerado.

\- Hyde... - susurró Kaz observándome desde atrás.

\- ¿Si...? – abrí la boca para maquillar mis labios.

\- Cuídate – susurró amenazante - Esto será un juego de cacería y creo que eres la presa más codiciada. – Reí por sus palabras y su advertencia. Gran parte de los invitados al show eran músicos que en algún momento fueron o continuaban siendo mis fans. Estaba seguro de que si se presentaba la oportunidad de poder besarme, tocarme o tal vez algo más, aceptarían felices, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

A pesar de la facilidad con la que lograba la atención de todos a mí alrededor, muy rara vez alguien lograba captar mí atención, tal vez nunca realmente, por ello, todo para mí era un juego. Todo lo que hacía con ellos, todo lo que mostraba, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que decía, era un simple juego. No tenía sentimientos por nadie con quien compartiera el mundo de la música, aunque si mi corazón tenía un gran respeto y admiración por algunos músicos, mis sentimientos solo eran aquello.

Los sentimientos más grandes, los reales, los primordiales, eran completamente dedicados a un grupo reducido de personas que evitaban los focos, la gran fama y los rumores que me rodeaban. A pesar de ello, mi tiempo para ellos era escaso y el mundo que me rodeaba gran parte del día era el de la fama, las falsas amistades, la diversión, el manejo de la sonrisa falsa, disimular y esconder, era mi trabajo. Pero no podía negar que me encantaba, me encantaba el escenario, los fans, la música, la adrenalina, me encantaba lo que hacía.

Como parte de las diversiones estaban este tipo de eventos. Desde la creación de mi carrera solista me había propuesto realizar cuanta idea divertida llegara a mi cabeza y planeaba que en Halloween pudiera realizar eventos todos los años, que fuesen esperados por los fans, que se hablara de ellos, que fuera una fecha especial con juegos, música, imitaciones, penitencias y disfraces, sobre todo disfraces. Pero sabía que los fans no serían los únicos en divertirse.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces, Kaz esperó a que yo estuviera completamente vestido para levantarse del sofá y abrir la puerta.

Observé mi cuerpo delgado y mi rostro maquillado en el espejo una vez más.

Estaba listo.

Alguien entró en la habitación y realizó un silbido en señal sorpresa.

\- Hyde... – Susurró Yasu desde mi espalda. – Woow... oye que piernas tienes. – agregó con un tono coqueto, luego rió. Yo solo le sonreí, Kaz por otro lado carraspeó incómodo, tomó su disfraz y escapó rápidamente de la habitación.

Él odiaba este tipo de situaciones en donde nuestros invitados, amigos o cualquier tipo de fan me comían con la mirada.

\- Tú tampoco te ves mal. – le dije apreciando su disfraz de mucama. Yasu carraspeó algo incómodo, algo tímido, tal vez por mí.

\- Hyde... eeh... te ves muy bien...- susurró en voz baja. Yo solo me reí y evité mirarlo directamente. Él me deseaba, era demasiado evidente y no sabía cómo observarlo sin sentirme algo avergonzado.

Me preparé para salir al show cuando Anis junto a chicos de staff entraron en el camarín, Anis llevaba un vestido largo, elegante y negro, el cabello tomado por sobre su cabeza y un par de accesorios.

"Al parecer todos seremos chicas esta noche" pensé.

\- Dulce dama, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – le dije riendo junto a una reverencia.

\- ¡Amiga! – gritó con voz chillona, antes de arrojarse a abrazarme fuertemente. Me quedé quieto de forma incómoda, a pesar de comprender que era una broma y debía reírme, sentí como su cuerpo no quería despegarse de mí.

\- Amiga, vamos a fumar fuera. – le sugerí en el mismo tono en que me habló, a nuestro alrededor oí a Yasu y un par de staff riendo por la broma.

Camine por el pasillo modelando mi uniforme, sacando un par de risas.

\- Ven Hyde, tomémonos una fotografía.- dijo Anis animado.

Colocó su rostro extremadamente cerca del mío y fingió lanzar un beso, yo me quede inmóvil intentando sonreír. En cuanto tomó la fotografía yo me moví en dirección a la terraza antes de que Anis intentara lanzarme aquel beso.

Subí las escaleras y a pesar de estar seguro de que estaba ofreciéndole una gran vista de mi trasero, no quería permitirle ir primero.

Llegamos a la terraza y le ofrecí un cigarro, él se sentó en una banca con las piernas cruzadas.

\- Deberías irte conmigo luego del show.- dijo con voz segura y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su cigarro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? – le pregunté con tono inocente a pesar de estar seguro de saber a qué se refería.

\- A quitarte esos mini pants que llevas bajo la falda. – Dijo sin escrúpulos con voz coqueta. Yo sabía que toda la actitud de Anis era por mis coqueteos recurrentes, por lo que no me sentí con el derecho de hacerme el indignado, solo me reí.

\- Quiero llegar a casa con los mini pants Anis, tengo a quien modelárselos en privado.- le confesé con una sonrisa, Anis volteó a observarme con la boca abierta. A pesar de que nunca solía soltar ese tipo de información, Anis y yo teníamos una amistad que parecía crecer y temí que ella peligrara porque no tuviera claro que mis coqueteos sólo eran parte de mi juego.

\- Vaya... no esperaba eso. – dijo al reponerse, luego observó a otro lugar, se veía algo avergonzado.

\- Imagino que no. – le solté con una sonrisa ante su asombro.

\- Entonces... todo lo que ha sucedido... las indirectas, los toques... los abrazos, los juegos frente a todos, ¿Ha sido solo eso? ¿Juegos? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- Si... solo juegos. – le dije algo nervioso, la situación me resultaba sumamente incómoda y ahora estaba preocupado de que él quisiera que nuestra amistad acabara.

Anis volteo a mirarme sonriente nuevamente.

\- Entonces espero que el juego continúe.- dijo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia dentro del recinto, dejándome solo.

Suspiré.

¿Cómo debía tomar aquello?

Observé las cenizas del cigarro desprenderse con el viento lentamente.

Esperaba no haber arruinado nada.

Volví a suspirar con la frase "lo hecho hecho está" en mi cabeza y me puse de pie.

Ya era hora del show.

Caminé hacia el pasillo y vi a todos preparándose para subir al escenario, Yasu que estaba sentado en espera de la señal para subir me observó caminar en su dirección, volvió a mirar mis piernas.

"¿Tendrá algún fetiche con las piernas?" me pregunté a mí mismo.

\- ¿Te depilaste? – preguntó atento.

\- Si... - La realidad es que a veces solía depilarme porque existía otra persona a quien le gustaba acariciar mi piel, coincidió con que para el disfraz yo ya estaba depilado.

\- Bien estamos listos. – Me confirmó el jefe de staff.

Corrí por mi chaqueta para completar el uniforme escolar, volví a observarme en el espejo y me dirigí al ataúd de donde debía aparecer en el show, de reojo Kaz me dirigió una mirada de precaución con Anis, observándome primero a mí y luego a él, yo reí y le indiqué con el dedo pulgar que todo estaba "Ok" para tranquilizarlo.

La música comenzó y luego de unos segundos en que los gritos ensordecían mis oídos fue mi turno de salir frente al público.

La respuesta fueron más gritos de sorpresa.

La adrenalina de inmediato subió y me dirigí al micrófono para comenzar el show con la canción Sweet Vanilla, tal como fue ensayado.

Continué el concierto sin novedades, paseé por el frente de la multitud modelando mi disfraz por todo el escenario y pregunté a los fans:

\- ¿Qué están mirando? – le dije a la multitud de forma altanera, todos gritaron, no logre identificar si alguien decía algo coherente más que gritos al aire. - ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunté.

\- ¡Tierno! – gritaron todas en conjunto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Me veo Sexy, Malditamente Sexy! ¡No tierno! – les repuse.

Luego volteé y levante mi falda mostrando los mini pants, la audiencia grito.

"Ahora sí, estoy jodidamente sexy" pensé para mi mismo.

Continuó el concierto con las canciones restantes de mi set list y en el ultimo MC decidí quitarme la chaqueta, tenía demasiado calor, uno de los asistentes consideradamente me llevó una bebida y dije en el micrófono "prefiero a mis sirvientes de rodillas" como una broma para el chico que me llevó la bebida, todos en el publico rieron y yo no entendí el por qué de tanta carcajada hasta que volteé y vi a Yasu con su vestido de Mucama de rodillas a mi lado, a la espera de un poco de mi atención.

Como no supe exactamente qué responder y era consciente de que Yasu sabía todas mis canciones, le pedí en el oído cantar la siguiente junto a mí.

Así cantando Hello, retomé el resto de mi setlist con normalidad hasta finalizar.

Quedaba lo más destacado del show y aquello me tenía un poco nervioso, aún me faltaba compartir escenario con Anis, tuve que esperar en el camarín a que finalizara Yasu, Monoral y Olivia sus canciones antes de que fuera el turno de Jack'o lantern, el nombre que Anis se inventó para que cantara yo junto a su banda canciones de Halloween.

Antes de salir al escenario con Anis, Kaz me frenó desde mi espalda, tomando mi camisa entre sus manos para mantenerme quieto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte asombrado, el no solía hacer aquellas cosas.

\- Si sucede algo, seré el primero en confirmarle a él que fue sin tu intención de serle infiel. – Me dijo en tono sumamente serio. Kaz era un buen amigo.

\- Tranquilo, él entenderá. – le dije con confianza en mis palabras. Nunca me había tenido que preocupar de ello, no lo haría en aquella ocasión por primera vez tampoco. Esa persona confiaba en mí.

Me dirigí al escenario y saludé a Anis a la distancia. Comenzó la canción Shout at the Devil de Mötley Crue y la cantamos ambos, seguido de Ghosbusters que cantamos por turnos. Antes del último coro caminé hacia Anis y me acerqué para besar su mejilla sonriendo coqueto, los fans comenzaron a gritar de antes que me acercara del todo y en cuanto cerré los ojos para besarlo, sentí el tacto de sus labios. Me paralicé. Abrí los ojos y me moví hacía atrás de inmediato. Me quede observándolo en shock y Anis solo hizo un gesto con la lengua y luego se alejó para caminar al micrófono y continuar la canción. "¿Qué rayos?..." pensé atónito. Besarlo en los labios no era mi plan. Entonces me volteé al público con gesto avergonzado y Yasu se colocó en frente de mí, estirando los labios, a la espera de su turno.

"¿Qué?... oh no... "pensé asqueado, sabía que se notaba en mi cara que estaba asqueado, pero pensar en el daño que podía hacerle mi rechazo me hizo sentir mal, después de todo Yasu fue el primero en confirmarme que asistiría.

Cuando los minutos pasaron y mi rostro no cambiaba, Yasu bajo la mirada avergonzado, entonces me agaché y besé su mejilla.

Los gritos nuevamente me dejaron sordo por unos segundos.

Afortunadamente la canción finalizó, lancé un par de besos al público, hice gestos junto a Yasu y Anis y luego corrí al camarín antes que cualquiera en cuanto bajé del escenario.

Tomé mi mochila y le dije al staff que necesitaba un auto que me llevara a casa de inmediato.

Escapé.

Realmente escapé.

Porque no quería tener que combatir con las peticiones de Anis o Yasu para ir a beber.

No quería tener que explicar por qué me llevaría el disfraz puesto.

Ni quería bromear por aquel beso que me había robado Anis.

Escapé del recinto y ya en el auto me tranquilicé y comencé a limpiar mi sudor y a quitarme parte del maquillaje para luego reponerlo y que éste quedara perfecto, como en un primer momento.

Al llegar el auto al edificio del mi departamento, me escondí en un abrigo enorme y bajé. Caminé lentamente por el pasillo cubriendo todo mi disfraz para evitar miradas curiosas, estaba nervioso mientras subía por el ascensor... sabía que no debía preocuparme de que él estuviera molesto por el beso de Anis, sin embargo, algo en mí sí se molestaba por ello. Había querido darle una sorpresa llevando tal disfraz, pero sentía que aquel hecho iba a pesarme y ya no me sentía tan emocionado por impresionarlo.

Toqué el picaporte y antes de abrir la puerta un recuerdo fugaz de su voz confesándose llegó a mí.

"Si tienes sentimientos claros hacia mí, es todo lo que me importará."

Había dicho él.

Y de inmediato me calmé.

Si él se encontraba inseguro acerca de mis sentimientos, sólo debía aclarárselos. Yo tenía claros cuales eran.

Abrí la puerta con mayor seguridad y entré en la oscuridad del departamento. Me dirigí en busca del interruptor, pero cuando mi mano se dirigió a encender la luz, otra sujetó la mía desde atrás. Di un pequeño salto por el susto, pero me calmé en cuanto el olor de Sakura invadió mi nariz. Me era fácil reconocerlo, prácticamente natural, usualmente distinguía el caminar de sus pasos o sólo el sonido de su respiración.

\- Buenas noches señor.- dijo en mi oído en cuanto abrazó mi cuerpo desde atrás con fuerza, como si retenerme entre sus brazos fuera su mayor necesidad. Su aliento a cerveza me invadió, no pude evitar reír por el tono lanudo y ebrio de su voz. – Comentan por televisión que gracias a este hermoso traje se ha declarado homosexual, ¿Tiene novio dulce dama? – Susurró arrastrando las palabras pero de forma coqueta en la oscuridad, yo volví a reír.

\- Tengo novio.- dije con tono seguro y orgulloso. - ¿Con cuál de todos quieres hablar?- le dije riendo aun más. El se rió junto a mí.

\- Haré que te arrepientas de eso. – susurró besando mi cuello desde mi espalda. Yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar su tacto. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis piernas, levantando el abrigo para dirigirse a su objetivo, entonces rozó las uñas de sus manos con mis muslos.

\- Huum... No empieces, tengo hambre. – le dije riendo e intentando quitar sus manos de mi cuerpo antes de que reaccionara de forma involuntaria.

\- No dejaré que te quites eso aún.- susurró tocando mi entrepierna por sobre la falda.

\- Oye... mmmhh... - Yo no tenía intención de quitarme el disfraz, pero fingir que aquello no era así me hacía sentir menos atrevido y así no arriesgaba mi dignidad por un ataque de timidez. Sakura quitó mi abrigo y volvió a posicionar su mano bajo la falda escolar.

\- ¿Cuántas personas vieron éstas piernas hoy? – preguntó demandante, frotando con la palma de la mano mi entrepierna y rozando la suya con mi trasero con movimientos suaves y delicados de adelante hacia atrás, de adelante hacia atrás...

\- Huumm... Muchas...

\- ¿Y cuántos las tocaron? – dijo frotando más fuerte.

\- Huum... menos...- el rió, pero yo conocía esa risa nerviosa, celosa, divertida y reprimida, porque él no me reclamaría nada aunque lo quisiera.

\- ¿Y cuántos las codician? ¿Cuántos quieren tenerlas para ellos? – preguntó rozando su lengua con mi cuello.

\- No seas celoso... no importa cuánto las quieran, sabes que no dejaré a nadie más tener mi cuerpo aah... así... humm...- no pude terminar la frase debido al espasmos de placer que me invadió cuando Sakura metió su mano bajo mi ropa interior para continuar acariciando y masturbando de forma delicada con la punta de sus dedos. - ¿Qué te sucede...? hum... no sueles comportarte de forma tan...

\- ¿Tan? – dijo riendo.

\- Humm... Me estas atacando...

\- ¿Sí? ¿Eso sientes? – preguntó en mi oído.

\- Huumm... si. – Involuntariamente mi cuerpo se pegó aun más al suyo, buscando más roce, más tacto, más de él en mí.

\- Es culpa de tu disfraz. – Reconoció quitando mi corbata.

Me volteé para besarlo, mi cuerpo pedía ansioso sus labios desde el primer tacto de sus manos en mí. En cuanto mis labios sintieron los suyos, solté un sonido de placer. Qué bien se sentía ser besado por la persona perfecta para ti.

Mis manos se dirigieron a quitar la ropa de Sakura, con un poco de ansiedad y prisa quité su sudadera y su playera mientras buscaba el cierre de su pantalón, él me arrastró hasta la habitación.

Me di cuenta que estábamos en la habitación cuando el encendió la pequeña lámpara del velador junto a la cama. Luego se acerco a mí mientras quitaba sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, dejando exponer su entrepierna excitada por mí.

Y por mi disfraz.

Comenzó a masturbarse frente a mí aumentando mi libido, dejando la vergüenza que nos caracterizaba a pesar de los años, lo más probable, por estar un poco bebido.

\- Me gusta cuando muerdes tu labio mientras me observas así.- Dijo con voz ronca. Yo no había notado que lo estaba haciendo, como también que lo miraba con el hambre que sentía de él.

En un impulso ansioso y excitado por sus palabras, caminé hacia él y me arrodillé quedando a la altura de su ombligo, acomodé mi cabello falso a un lado de mi cara como en los tiempos en que mi cabello real tenía aquel largo, y luego rodeé su entrepierna con mis dedos, masturbándole lentamente mientras hacía un poco de presión con mi mano.

El cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Observé su miembro y sólo en ese momento noté lo mucho que se me apetecía, lo que unos minutos atrás era un pequeño impulso se había transformado en un gran deseo, entonces llevé su entrepierna a mi boca, metiendo solo la punta de ella en mi boca en un comienzo para permitirme chupar y acariciar con la lengua, luego lamiéndolo completo, metiéndolo en mi boca por completo para comenzar a embestirlo mientras presionaba mis mejillas con fuerza.

"Eres mío" pensé de forma posesiva, excitado y completamente enamorado de esos ojos que me desnudaban más que el cuerpo.

\- Aahh... Hide... si... así...Mmhh... - dejaba escapar a medida que mi boca lo perdía en sensaciones. A pesar de que amaba observar su rostro perdido, me sentía tan excitado por sentirlo en mi boca que cerré mis ojos, degustando su textura y sabores.

En algunas ocasiones me sentía enormemente sucio por hacer cosas de ese tipo, en otras ocasiones me avergonzaba y solo cuando me sentía algo atrevido o estábamos ebrios nos permitíamos disfrutar del sexo sin barreras.

La poca constancia de esas situaciones me hacía disfrutarlo más.

Sin prejuicios, sin vergüenzas, sin timidez, me excitaba sentirlo excitado por lo que yo pudiera hacer, de la misma forma en que me excitaba a mí todo lo que yo podía hacerle.

Comencé a embestir con mayor ímpetu contra él, llevándolo al éxtasis, sus manos se enredaron en el cabello falso para mantener mi cabeza sujeta contra su cuerpo.

Y continué mi tarea con fervor rozando con los dientes suavemente, logrando obtener más quejidos de él. Luego dirigí mis manos a sus testículos para estimular todo lo que estuviera a mi acceso.

\- Hide... oooh... ya... basta... es demasiado... - Soltó entre suplicas mientras que con sus manos buscaba tomar el cabello falso y alejar mi cabeza y mi boca de su entrepierna – Oh amor... por favor... no quiero terminar en tu boca... Hide por favor... ah... - Aunque quería permitirme saborear su esencia, sabía que si lo llevaba al clímax mientras estuviera un poco ebrio no lograría que continuáramos haciendo el amor, y yo quería más.

Bajé el ritmo de mis embestidas hasta que los movimientos fueran lentos y acompañados del sonido delicado de mis lamidas.

\- Ahhh... - suspiró mientras nos observábamos a los ojos cuando yo alejaba mi boca por última vez de su entrepierna, chupando con fuerza la punta antes de soltarlo por completo.

En cuanto me alejé y me dispuse a colocarme de pie, Sakura me tomó en brazos y me acorraló contra la pared. Mientras me besaba con fuerza levantó mis brazos y besó mi cuello, abriendo poco a poco la blusa escolar mientras bajaba besando mi pecho.

\- Mmmhh...- me queje ante su ataque mientras su lengua mordía mis pezones para después lamerlos y chuparlos, sus dedos los pellizcaron y los rozaron entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Besó el centro de mi pecho y bajó lentamente hasta mi obligo depositando besos babosos. Sus manos se metieron por debajo de la falda rozando mi entrepierna por sobre la ropa interior húmeda. No me iba a permitir avergonzarme por ello, sabía que a él las pruebas de lo mucho que me excitaba le encantaban.

\- Esto es exquisito... - dijo tocando mi entrepierna debajo de la ropa interior, sentía como su mano se humedecían a medida que me tocaba más, en un par de segundos sus toques fueron acompañados del sonido pegajoso de mis fluidos. Aquello si me avergonzó, mis mejillas se enrojecieron y solo atiné a cerrar los ojos y esconder mi rostro hacia un lado.

Sakura quitó mi ropa interior y la dejó bajar hasta la altura de mis pies, subió hasta mi rostro y buscó mis labios. Sus manos continuaron en mis piernas, alrededor de mi miembro. Como mi rostro estaba escondido hacia un lado, besó mi mejilla sonrojada.

\- No seas tonto.- Me reprochó ante mi vergüenza. Presionó entre sus dedos mi entrepierna y comenzó a masturbar.

Continué con mi cara sonrojada algo escondida, pero Sakura comenzó a hacer presión en aquella zona y poco a poco levanté mi rostro para buscar sus labios y ahogar mis gemidos en su boca.

Me deshice de la ropa interior que aprisionaba mis pies de un empujón y abracé a Sakura, decidido a ahogarlo en besos.

Nos besamos con ansiedad, sentí su lengua tierna a pesar de estar deseoso.

Una de sus manos ya húmedas por mi esencia se deslizó hacia mi trasero, dejando todo pegajoso a su paso, buscó mi entrada y mientras hundía su lengua en mí, dejo entrar un dedo suavemente... muy dentro.

\- Aah... con cuidado... - le susurré, aunque sabía que era innecesario decirle aquello, él conocía mi cuerpo mejor que yo. Comenzó a masajear mi trasero, con una de sus manos lo abría un poco y con la otra insertaba un dedo preparándome mientras me besaba, ahogaba mis gemidos en sus labios y de paso evitaba la vergüenza de observar su rostro mientras hacía aquello. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, mi mente estaba perdida en sus manos.

Sentí como mi cuerpo estaba ansioso de sentirlo, comencé a besarlo con más demencia, dejé a mi garganta demostrar el placer que sentía, y mis manos tocaban demasiado por todos lados dejando en evidencia mi ansiedad.

\- Aaaah... Sakura... Ya... Estoy listo.- le susurré en cuanto alejé mi boca un poco de la suya, dejé mis ojos cerrados y el calor de mis mejillas me sofocaba un poco.

Él se alejo de mi boca para besar mi cuello, colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me levantó indicando que le rodeara con mis piernas. Aquella posición era muy poco usual para mí y el hecho de que yo estuviera con falda, sin ropa interior y con la blusa del uniforme abierta me hacía sentir más femenino que nunca.

Nos besamos y nos abrazamos mientras nos acomodábamos en dicha posición, sentí la pared fría al contacto de mi espalda a pesar de la blusa, pero fue más bien un alivio para el calor que emanaba de mi cuerpo. Mi entrepierna rozaba el estomago de él, un roce que me hacía sonrojar. Por detrás sentía el miembro de Sakura buscando entrar en mí. Me preparé, abrí mis piernas lo más que pude sin dejar de aferrarme a su cintura.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó rozando mi entrada con su erección.

\- Si... déjalo entrar. – susurré observando sus labios.

Sakura estaba sonrojado, sudado, sonriente, con un brillo distinto en sus ojos, un brillo que me hacía sentir su apasionado corazón latir al unisonó junto al mío.

Él abrió sus labios excitado y dejo su erección entrar en mí. Sentí la carne de mi cuerpo abrirse paso recibiéndole. Presione la piel de sus hombros con fuerza ante el dolor de la primera intromisión.

\- Aaaaauuuhh...mmhh...- escaparon de mi boca los quejidos que me delataban, primero dolor, después placer. Sakura me besó la punta de la nariz en un gesto de ternura.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, yo asentí. Aquella posición me exponía aun más el área más sensible de mi cuerpo y aquello solo prometía para mí. – Hide... - susurró en cuanto realizó un pequeño movimiento de cadera que buscaba acomodar mi trasero a la sensación de tenerle dentro.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, ambos nos observábamos con nuestros labios entreabiertos... como amaba verlo así, tan cercano, tan entregado, tan tierno, tan delicado, tan preocupado y tan mío.

Nos besamos mientras su cuerpo se movía dentro de mí, acaricié sus labios con la punta de mi lengua y luego lo mordí, fue ese preciso momento en que sus movimientos se convirtieron en un golpe constante en el fondo de mi sensibilidad física. Entonces fue cuando realmente comencé a dejar escapar gemidos.

Muy rara vez lograba Sakura tocar aquel punto con tanta facilidad, pero cuando así resultaba yo perdía el control de mí mismo.

\- Aaah... Aahh... Yaaa-chan... Ah. Ah. Ah.... Ahh... - Incliné mi espalda hacia atrás, sentía el placer derretirme y esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, hasta los dedos de mis pies.

\- Hide... me excita tanto verte así... aah...- me confesó mientras embestía rápidamente.

\- Yaa-chan... aaah... si así... ahí... humm... hum... - Sacudí mi rostro y mis manos buscaron algo que presionar, no sabía cómo liberar tanto placer y sin notar si quiera la fuerza con que mis manos arañaban la espalda de Sakura, me derretí en su mirada de deseo mientras yo buscaba clavar su esencia en lo más profundo de mí, con mis uñas, con mis piernas.

Continuamos en aquella posición hasta que no pude más, sentí que mis piernas se acalambraban, y ante mis gestos de dolor y aun más poca movilidad de la que Sakura se percató, me tomo en sus brazos nuevamente llevándome hasta la cama.

Me acostó y con mis piernas abiertas se ubicó entre ellas sobre mí. Levantó mis manos para besar mi espalda que se movía en busca de sus caricias.

Sakura besó mis pezones nuevamente, mi pecho y bajó hasta mi ombligo rozando con la lengua mi piel.

La sentí arder demasiado, los quejidos se me escapaban sin control.

\- Estás sonrojado...- dijo antes de meter en su boca mi erección.

\- Au... aah... mm... - Comencé a gimotear mientras Sakura chupaba con lentitud mi erección. Una de mis manos se dirigió a su cabello y presioné entre mis dedos algunos mechones largos. Sakura cerró los ojos, parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía y yo me perdía en las sensaciones que me brindaba la visual de observarlo hacer aquello, del placer que sentía al tacto de su lengua con la sensibilidad de mi erección.

Se alejó de mi cuerpo para quitar la falda que parecía estorbarle y al mismo tiempo aproveché para quitarme la blusa que me hacía perder movilidad, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de la magnitud de mi excitación, la blusa estaba completamente mojada. Como todo mi cuerpo.

\- Dios... Hum... Sakura... detente... es demasiado...- le supliqué mientras mis piernas temblaban, no quería terminar en su boca, quería terminar sintiéndolo dentro de mí, el conocía mis gustos.

Sakura sacó de su boca mi erección y antes de alejar su boca de él, chupo mis testículos y luego lamió mi entrepierna desde la base hasta la punta, observándome a los ojos. Al terminar aquel acto observé el tejado, estando seguro de que podía tener un orgasmo con solo aquella visual.

Subió por mi cuerpo pasando sus dedos desde mis piernas hasta mis hombros, estimulando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- Abre más las piernas.- susurró con cariño y una sonrisa cubierta de sudor. Hice caso aferrándome a sus hombros estando seguro de que lo que me esperaba no sería delicado. En aquella posición Sakura se descontrolaba más. Algo que disfrutábamos ambos.

Abrió mis nalgas con sus dedos ensalivados y dió paso para dejar entrar su erección de una sola estocada dentro de mí.

\- ¡Ah! – Solté muerto de placer.

\- ¿Dolió?

\- No, no... hum... - comencé a mover mi cuerpo en búsqueda de contacto en aquella zona, necesitaba sentirlo más fuerte y más rápido.

Sakura me observó unos segundos mientras yo buscaba estimularme con su erección y luego de lo que me pareció una mirada realmente caliente comenzó a moverse con agilidad sobre mí.

Ensalivó sus dedos introduciéndolos en mi entrada junto a su erección para lubricarme en reiteradas ocasiones, lo que tuvo de resultado que en un par de minutos pudiera moverse con rapidez y libertad dentro.

Comenzamos a movernos tan rápido que el sonido del choque de nuestros cuerpos ensordecía mis gemidos, me abracé a su cuerpo y estuve seguro de que golpeé la cama en medio de la desesperación que me causaba el temblor en mis piernas.

Sakura continuó moviéndose rápidamente, sus quejidos se volvieron gruñidos y en medio de lo que creí que sería el final del encuentro se detuvo para probar otra posición. Se sentó en la cama y arrastro mi cuerpo hasta montarme sobre él, ambos sentados, solo que yo un poco más arriba. Mi labio tembló por la excitación, ya no quedaba vergüenza en mí, sujeté una de mis manos en su hombro y con la otra busque su erección a tientas por debajo de mi trasero, en cuanto la encontré la dirigí hacia mi entrada.

\- Aaah... siempre es una deliciosa sensación.- confesé sin pavor y un poco tembloroso.

Sakura sujetó su cuerpo a la cama con una mano y con la otra acercó mi rostro al suyo, me besó, gruñó de placer y mordió mi labio al separarse de mi boca para buscar aire. Estábamos agitados, necesitábamos mayor rapidez en nuestros movimientos. Entonces él junto su frente a la mía y guió mis caderas para indicarme que necesitaba que yo me moviera sobre él esta vez.

Casi por inercia moví mis caderas en forma de círculos sin si quiera pensar en si eso se vería bien para él, antes de que mis dudas me hicieran parar aquella acción escuché las palabras de Sakura.

\- Así Hide... humm...- mordió sus labios mientras yo observaba a ratos su boca y a ratos su intensa mirada.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunté sin dejar de mirar sus labios mientras continuaba con aquellos movimientos.

\- Si...- dijo en un susurro acompañado de una sonrisa.

Luego me besó. Esta vez sus dos manos tomaron mi rostro y me guió a sus labios, no me permitía concentrarme en nada más que en él.

Comenzó a embestir y junto a él, yo comencé a moverme también. Buscando sus caderas, buscando sentirlo directamente en mí.

Nuevamente tocó ese punto... nuevamente arqueé la espalda y arañé la suya.

"Hide... Hide... muévete más rápido..." "Bésame" "Quéjate fuerte" "Siénteme" Fueron las palabras que dijo entre jadeos y aumentaron mi libido hasta las nubes.

Gracias a sus movimientos rápidos, el frenesí de las embestidas, el morbo de los sonidos corporales y los quejidos de Sakura sentí poco a poco un calor demasiado fuerte para medir mi reacción, entre gritos y una expresión de dolor placentero me dejé ir liberándome en un orgasmo demasiado largo.

Sentí el semen salir caliente, recorrer desde mi erección hasta la piel ajena.

\- Aaaaaah.... Ya... Ya-chaaaan.... Hummm...- Di un pequeño salto cuando mi orgasmo terminó y el placer del roce en la zona trasera fue reemplazado por cosquillas, al mismo tiempo Sakura gruñó cerrando fuertemente los ojos enrojeciendo por la ola de calor que visiblemente sentía al tener un orgasmo. Una gota de sudor resbaló desde su boca abierta hasta su mentón para caer sobre mi cuerpo. Lo observé, como no podía observar a nadie, con sentimientos en la mirada grabando cada segundo en mi memoria.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado acelerados y cansados para soportar el peso del otro. Lentamente nos recostamos de lado cayendo sobre las sábanas, Sakura se abrazó a mi pecho y oculto su rostro allí, siempre escondiendo la mirada luego de un momento intimo. Siempre evitando palabras que le avergonzaran después.

Sintiendo su respiración acelerada en mi pecho, no pude evitar besar parte de su frente que estaba a mi alcance y luego acaricie su largo y castaño cabello. Mientras ambos calmábamos nuestros cuerpos juegue con su cabello entre mis dedos, masajeé y acaricié con cariño su cabellera. Sabía que aquello le relajaba.

Luego de unos momentos de calma, Sakura besó mi pecho aun con su rostro escondido entre mis brazos.

Me sentí enternecido y con el corazón más cálido que nunca.

\- Te quiero...- le dije mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Sakura permaneció en silencio unos segundos, luego se removió entre mis brazos y levantó su rostro para observarme.

Me sonrió.

Bajé la mirada con algo de timidez y el subió un poco más su cuerpo para colocar su rostro a la altura del mío.

Beso la punta de mi nariz.

El gesto me hizo estremecer, busqué esconder mi rostro en su cuello.

Nos abrazamos durante unos minutos. Él me cobijó y, a pesar de que sentía pegajoso mi trasero y él su estomago por nuestro encuentro, ni uno se movió.

Los minutos de silencio transcurrieron, estaba seguro de que Sakura se había dormido. Sin embargo yo no lograba dormir a pesar de sentir sus brazos envolverme y una gran sensación de protección, estaba seguro de que había hecho algo mal y a pesar de que él no lo reconocería nunca, odiaba que yo coqueteara con otros, más debía odiar el hecho de que alguien más me besara... pensé en unos segundos en cómo me sentiría yo si me enterase de que él hubiera besado a otra persona en público... Sakura era demasiado caballero en ocasiones para romper un corazón y ya lo había visto ofrecer besos para evitar sospechas, y a pesar de que nunca nos pedíamos explicaciones por ello, sabíamos que ambos podríamos tener sexo con otras personas y ni uno tendría el derecho de reclamarle nada al otro. Pero los sentimientos de dolor, traición, posesión y celos, existían. Mínimos junto a los sentimientos que nos unían, pero allí estaban. Ambos éramos demasiado ciegos a los deseos propios, como aquellos en que la regla numero uno era "eres mío". Ignorábamos aquello, nos comportábamos de forma discreta por respeto a los sentimientos del otro, pero no había reglas, no considerando nuestros trabajos.

Estaba seguro de que Sakura dormía cuando se movió, alejándose de mi cuerpo con cuidado. Me moví como respuesta.

\- ¿Te desperté? – preguntó en tono suave.

\- No...- le susurré en un tono más tosco. A pesar de que no quería molestarle con mis pensamientos, me era difícil ocultar mi molestia conmigo mismo.

Sakura no respondió. Se sentó en la cama y a tientas busco un cigarro en el mueble de junto. Unos segundos después sentí el sonido del encendedor, aquella era su costumbre.

Levanté mi cuerpo a la altura del suyo y acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, su cuerpo se moldeó para recibirme en un medio abrazo, a pesar del tono en el que le había respondido, Sakura me consentía.

\- Te siento extraño.- susurró mientras expulsaba el humo de su boca.

\- Mmm...- le respondí mientras fingía estar adormilado.

Él rió y dirigió su mano a mi cabello acariciándolo suavemente.

\- ¿"Mmm" de "quiero hacerme el dormido para fingir que no sucede nada"? O ¿"Mmm" de "sí, me sucede algo pero no tengo ganas de hablarlo"?

\- Solo "Mmm..." de que estuvo rico el sexo. – Le dije para cambiar el tema, Sakura rió fuerte. La parte de mi cuerpo que estaba apoyada en el salto mientras él reía.

\- Eso lo sé.

\- Que ego tienes. – dirigí mi mano a su abdomen para acariciar con la yema de los dedos el contorno de su ombligo. Su cuerpo se removió un poco por las cosquillas.

\- Me refiero a que también disfruté el sexo pequeño idiota.

\- No me trates así, hoy estoy más femeninamente sensible que nunca.

Volvimos a reír.

Yo suspiré.

Sentir el tacto de su piel húmeda en estos momentos constituía una parte de mi vida que atesoraba a niveles inimaginables hasta para mí mismo. Sentir su mano acariciar mi cabello, sus palabras, sus gestos y sus sentimientos me permitían sentir que existía un yo verdadero bajo el escenario, un yo diferente, un yo que conocía Sakura y que era digno de ser amado. Aquello constituía mi equilibrio.

\- ¿Qué es? - Sakura apoyó su cabeza en la mía esta vez. – Cuéntamelo...

\- Es solo... culpabilidad por lo de hoy – susurré despacio. Sakura no respondió. Sabía que aquella era su forma de brindarme confianza y tranquilidad para sacar de mi cabeza las palabras que me ahogaban. – Solo... pienso en que te hiero con mi tipo de... acciones...

\- ¿Hablas del beso con Anis?

\- Si... asumo que te habías enterado y por eso tenias un arranque de celos y posesión en cuanto llegué del evento.

\- ¿Arranque? Oh no... solo me sentía caliente por tu disfraz.

\- No seas mentiroso.- le dije riendo, aunque no dudaba de que aquello fuera verdad, sentía que había algo más.

\- Está bien... si me sentía molesto... pero comprendo que es tu trabajo y que te gusta hacer lo que las fans quieren ver. Sé que es divertido.

\- Sé que lo entiendes... también sé que te molesta... - susurré con culpa.

\- No te reprimas por mí en tu trabajo Hide... Sólo... sólo me molesta un poco un beso en público, porque nosotros debemos tener explícito cuidado en que nadie nos descubra juntos. No podemos cenar juntos en ningún lugar, ni nos deben ver solos... solo pensar en lo injusto que es... me hace sentir de esa manera, pero entiendo que es parte de tu trabajo. – Sakura tragó saliva y sentí sus dedos removerse inquietos en mi cabello mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para explicarse.- Sé que me quieres, si no fuera por ello estaría celoso y descontrolado, pero sé que me quieres... y eso eclipsa todo lo demás.

Aquellas últimas palabras llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas, me costaba comprender la facilidad con la que Sakura siempre aceptaba mi trabajo, gracias a su comprensión nuestra relación era lo único duradero que yo tenía.

Un poco emocionado abracé su pecho con algo de fuerza, el comprendió mi silencio y apagó su cigarrillo.

Unos segundos después cubrió nuestro cuerpo nuevamente y se abrazó a mí.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, si me quieres, si lo tienes claro y eres sincero contigo y conmigo, todo estará bien. Permaneceremos juntos.– susurró con tranquilidad.

\- Me asusta que esto termine por cansarte... - le confesé.

\- Tal como a mí me asusta que quieras buscar una relación socialmente aceptada Hide...

\- Si ese es el caso tú eres quien más busca caer en lo tradicional.

\- Oye... por mi está bien que seas tú, no he visto mejores piernas bajo una faldita escolar como las que tienes tú.- Su broma me hizo sonreír.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Uno que te quiere.- Oh... era tan inusual en él soltar aquellas palabras.

Volteé mi cuerpo para juntar su pecho con mi espalda y sentir su abrazo desde atrás. Bostecé y me acomodé en su cálido cuerpo. Sentí las manos de Sakura acomodar mi cabello para no tirar de él, sólo unos segundos después me dejé ir por el sueño.

Estaba nadando tranquilamente en un mar sin rocas, con un agua demasiado trasparente para ser real. Dejé mi cuerpo flotar para descansar con el relajante movimiento de las olas, pero de pronto sentí un peso que inclinó mi cuerpo hacia un lado y me hundí en el mar trasparente, el agua entró en mi nariz, no lograba respirar, comencé a sentir que la asfixia me iba a matar cuando mis manos comenzaron a aletear con desesperación, entonces una fuerte risa me llevó al mundo real.

Fuera de mi sueño, Sakura presionaba mi nariz y se burlaba de mi reacción.

En cuanto desperté, golpeé su mano y me senté desesperado buscando algo de aire. Él se alejó para evitar un golpe de mi parte. En cuanto logré tranquilizar un poco mis pulmones lo fulminé con la mirada, pero el idiota aún se reía.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? – le grité. Sakura continuaba presionando su estomago mientras reía, limpió sus lagrimas de risa y a pesar de no calmarse del todo se volvió a acercar a mí.

\- Parecía que querías volar – dijo riendo estúpidamente sentándose en la cama mientras yo lo observaba con odio.- Llevo 15 minutos intentado despertarte, tienes ensayo así que levántate. – dijo con el tono autoritario que usaba para obligarme a cumplir con mis obligaciones.

\- ¿¡Esta es manera de despertar a alguien!? ¡A mí me pareció un intento de homicidio! – le grité mientras el caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Ya levántate y toma un baño! Apestas a semen querida mía.- dijo desde fuera de la habitación observándome con picardía. Me sonrojé involuntariamente. Claro que debía oler así.

\- No me digas querida...- le dije riendo.

\- Lo siento, olvidaba que eres un hombre de faldas.

\- Pensaré dos veces en cumplir tus fetiches nuevamente si el día siguiente me espera un intento de asesinato y malas palabras.

\- ¡Báñate! – gritó desde la cocina.

Me levanté con rapidez de la cama y entonces noté un gran dolor en la parte baja de la espalda.

"Mierda" dije mientras tocaba la zona que dolía.

Aquella había sido una noche intensa.

Con una sonrisa me dirigí a la ducha, a pesar del dolor, sentía que todo en mi vida encajaba por las mañanas. Al abrir el grifo de inmediato me lancé bajo el chorro de agua, sentí como si el agua caliente me quitaba una capa de la piel creada en base a sudor, fluidos ajenos, fluidos propios y saliva. Todo se iba de mí para prepararme para un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo día.

Enjuague mi cabello con el doble de shampoo y mi cuerpo con el doble de jabón, cuando estuve seguro de que estaba limpio, me dispuse a salir de la ducha. Entonces Sakura entró en el baño para orinar. Sin detenerme por ello, me dirigí al lavvdo para afeitar mi rostro.

Aquellas eran nuestras mañanas habituales.

Luego de ya vestirme, fui al baño para lavar mis dientes, Sakura estaba desenredando su cabello en frente del espejo.

\- ¿Vamos atrasados no? – le pregunté.

\- Me preguntas lo mismo todos los días. – dijo con una sonrisa.- Y como todos los días, la respuesta es sí. – Ambos reímos. Observé a Sakura de reojo, él observaba su frente con desagrado, le afectaba silenciosamente que su cabello cayera tan temprano, pero jamás lo admitiría.

\- Deberías hacer un flequillo con tu cabello. – le sugerí.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, para los roles femeninos estás tú. – dijo riendo, luego hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento por su broma y se mordió la lengua.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Al menos mis flequillos me permiten no verme tan viejo!

\- ¿Viejo? El cabello se me cae por tanto que tiras de él cuando lamo tu...

\- ¡Yaa-chan! – lo callé de inmediato.

El sólo reía.

Su humor era un reflejo de lo perfecta y cómoda que era su vida para él. Y yo me alegraba infinitamente por su felicidad.

Cuando estábamos ya listos para irnos cada uno a su trabajo, guardó mi desayuno preparado por él en un bolso que colgó de mi hombro.

\- ¿Cuál es el traje para hoy? – preguntó mientras arreglaba el cuello de mi desordenada camisa.

\- Huum... será uno con cuernos. – le comenté mientras me sentía como un niño que quería marchar a la escuela pero su madre no se lo permitía sin primero ordenar su ropa.

\- Oh vaya, es exactamente como me siento después de tu beso con Anis anoche. – dijo en broma. Y aquí aparecía su tan típico humor negro en mi día feliz.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no lo besé, él se giro! – le dije defendiéndome, disfrutando para mis adentros sus celos bien ocultos en bromas.

\- Como sea, mientras tengas claros tus sentimientos, sabes que estará bien para mí. – Dijo nuevamente. Atrapó mi rostro con sus manos para besarme y pactar así su frase en prácticamente una promesa. – Cuídate y disfruta el evento hoy.

\- Lo haré. - le dije antes de volver a besarlo rápidamente para luego dirigirme a buscar mi chaqueta e irme a trabajar.

Sakura se volteó de vuelta a la cocina, el debía esperar unos minutos antes de marchar para que nadie pudiera sospechar siquiera que nos marchábamos juntos de aquel edificio. Yo caminé hacia la puerta para salir del departamento, pero en cuanto toqué el picaporte de la entrada, sabía que debía agregar algo a nuestra despedida.

\- ¡Sakura! – grite desde ahí. El se devolvió caminando con prisa, me dedicó una mirada curiosa, con los ojos abiertos y la boca formando una perfecta "o". Sus expresiones me consumían, me derretían, no importaba si mis días eran felices o no.

\- Gracias.- le susurré sonriente. Él abrió aun más los ojos y yo abrí la puerta, escapando del departamento antes de que mi sonrojo fuera demasiado notorio.

Como dije antes, mis sentimientos más grandes, los reales, los primordiales, eran completamente dedicados a esta persona, que evita focos, gran fama y rumores. A esta persona, para la cual mi tiempo es escaso, para quien no forma parte del mundo de mi trabajo ni de las falsas amistades, para quien no tengo la necesidad de mantener una sonrisa falsa, disimular o esconder algo.

Para él, existo.


	6. Letargo

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos y me senté en la cama a esperar por él.

_"Mi vuelo llega el Sábado a las 6 de la tarde, veámonos en el Hotel de siempre."_

había dicho, sin embargo parecía haberse retrasado ésta vez.

Cuando planeamos el encuentro nunca pensé que me encontraría en aquella posición precisamente aquel día.

Rara vez era yo quien le necesitaba de aquella manera. Pero aquel día, precisamente aquel día, existir me dolía como nunca. No contaba con amigos tan cercanos como para confiarles mis lagrimas ni me sentía cómodo con testigos de mis lamentos, pero moría de necesidad por un abrazo de la persona en quién más confiaba.

Permanecí en la habitación del hotel, sentado en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición, no sé cuantas horas. La tarde avanzo, y pronto llego la noche, no había señales de él. Mis ojos picaban queriendo derramar lágrimas, pero me negaba a permitir que se escaparan. El sentimiento de olvido y soledad que me invadió al notar que él no llegaba, sólo acrecentaba mis ganas de llorar.

Suspiré dejando escapar un poco de pesar. Involuntariamente mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos involuntarios... de memorias que en aquel momento sólo sofocaban mi pecho.

De pronto escuché la puerta cerrarse y unos segundos después el sonido de las ruedas de las maletas arrastrándose y golpeando los muebles a su paso.

\- Mierda.- Dijo su voz cuando algo pareció quebrarse. - ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás?

Quería responderle, pero mi garganta no me dejó, al notar lo afectado que estaba, solo recurrí a tapar mi rostro más fuertemente con mis manos... comencé a temblar.

\- Oye... ¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras? – Preguntó con una carcajada, había una diferencia extremista de ánimo entre nosotros.

Hide encendió la luz y permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, supuse que me había visto afectado, intentando romper la piel de mi rostro con mis manos.

Escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí.

\- Ey... ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con la voz cargada en preocupación. "¿Qué sucede?" ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? ¿El hecho y posteriormente los sentimientos, las repercusiones y los arrepentimientos? ¿Cómo decirlo en voz alta? Yo no era tan fuerte para admitir con palabras, el nivel de lo que sentía, aquello sólo lo consolidaría en algo que existía y me martillaba por dentro.

No quería tener que explicarme, no quería mirarle a los ojos y admitir que necesitaba su consuelo.

Destapé mi rostro unos segundos y vi su pequeño cuerpo de pie en frente de mi.

Permanecí con la cabeza agachada, dio unos pasos hacía mi... y susurró con voz tierna "Oye..." pero yo no le permití continuar con su oración, lo abracé por la cintura, fuerte, hundiendo mi rostro en su abdomen.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sakura? – Preguntó nuevamente, luego besó mi cabello y lo acarició, una de sus manos buscó acariciar mi espalda también, aunque la posición no le permitió que fuera cómodo.

\- Te extrañé. – Le dije sincero. No sabía por dónde comenzar...

\- Oye... bobo...- dijo con una pequeña risa, pero mantuvo el tono preocupado.- Vamos, dime que sucede, pocas veces te he visto así...- besó mi cabello una vez más. Quería contarle pero llevaba tantas horas enfocándome en la noticia que lo único que quería era distraerme, entonces quise sentir lo único que podía distraerme lo suficiente en aquel momento.

Metí mis manos bajo la playera de Hide, por desgracia estaban frías y el saltó en cuanto las sintió.

Levanté su playera lo suficiente para poder permitirme hundir mis labios en su piel y en sus músculos.

Sentí su olor. Era reconfortante.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto y aun más desde que había podido besar su piel.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, siempre las caricias en el cabello me excitaban, él lo sabía.

Él se quitó la playera y acunó mi cabeza mientras se escondía en su pecho, besando lo que encontraba, hasta que llegué a sus pezones y pude lamer un poco.

La textura de su piel en mi boca no era comparable con otras, la piel de Hide siempre me pareció un privilegio.

\- Aah... bobo... se siente exquisito, pero... ¿Estás bien? – Respondí su pregunta mordiendo su pezón y dejando a mis manos hacer un recorrido por su entrepierna y sus testículos escondidos bajo su fina ropa. – Mmmmh... Yaa-chan...

Desabroché su pantalón y bajé en su pecho depositando nuevos besos y lamidas en su abdomen a medida que avanzaba por su piel hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Dejé libre de ropas su erección y lo olí.

\- Quiero perderme en ti en este momento.- le confesé, atreviéndome a mirar su rostro por primera vez en la noche. El miro mis ojos y vi su mirada inundándose de preocupación. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se agachó un poco para besar mis labios.

\- Haré lo que sea por ti.-susurró en cuanto nuestros labios se separaron. Miré en sus ojos un poco más, sentía sus sentimientos rodearme en aquel momento.

Se acomodó de pie, permitiéndome continuar con mi tarea, y me llevé su erección a la boca. Como estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, debía agachar mi cuerpo para poder realizar mi tarea. Las manos de Hide acariciaron mi espalda y sentí su cuerpo agacharse ligeramente sobre mí. Sentí sus quejidos suaves muy cerca de mi oído mientras chupaba a ritmo.

Cuando sentí demasiada cantidad de líquido pre seminal en mi boca y la tensión en el cuerpo de Hide, frené mi acción y me puse de pie, buscando sus labios.

Lo besé y deleitándome con los sonidos de nuestros besos solté un par de quejidos. Estaba perdido en él, amaba estarlo, no había nada capaz de consumir mi mente a tal nivel, como él y su cuerpo.

Arrastré su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras lo besaba, hasta apoyarlo en una pared, allí me desnudé mientras sus dedos ayudaban, desabrochando, tocando y frotando un poco mi piel.

\- Amor... déjame tocarte. – pidió con un susurro cerca de mi oído.

\- Hide...- suspiré cuando sus dedos tocaron directamente la punta de mi erección. – No seas tan intenso.- le dije riendo un poco.

\- Mmm... tú eres peor.

\- Pero sabes qué produce que toques allí.

\- ¿Me dejas masturbarte? ¿Con los dedos? O... ¿Prefieres mi boca? – preguntó mordiendo su labio al finalizar cada pregunta. Lo miré excitado, él sabía qué gestos me encendían.

\- ¿Me estás s permitiendo elegir?

\- Sólo quiero hacerte feliz hoy.- Dijo con un puchero, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas. – Sólo quiero ser un buen consuelo esta noche.

\- Eres más que eso y lo sabes.- le confesé con determinación, el sonrió. Si, él sabía lo que significaba para mí. – Tócame, pero quiero besarte mientras siento tus dedos.

El asintió.

Sentí sus dedos pequeños tocar tímidamente mi erección mientras nos observábamos a los ojos, entonces el mordió su labio en cuanto comenzó a frotarla de arriba hacia abajo. Lo besé, fuerte. Casi con violencia, presioné su boca contra la mía.

\- Mmm... - dejaba escapar el mientras mis dedos presionaban sus pezones nuevamente. Aquello le gustaba. Siempre había sido así.

Su tarea continuó mientras marcaba un ritmo que pronto siguieron mis caderas, me encantaba sentir sus roces y al mismo tiempo sus labios. Frotó nuestras erecciones, y dejó escapar un par de gemidos placenteros cuando encontró la posición perfecta para masturbar ambas entrepiernas.

Cuando comencé a tensarme decidí que era demasiado y tomando sus manos con las mías, le volteé contra la pared y tomé su trasero.

Hundí dos dedos en él.

\- Mmm... - Hide gimoteaba e inclinaba su rostro hacia atrás. Giró su rostro buscando mi mirada, para dejarme ver como se saboreaba los labios con la lengua.

\- Idiota seductor.- le dije dejando entrar un dedo más.

\- Aah. Aaaah... - observé su cuerpo temblar un poco.

\- ¿Te gusta? – exigí saber.

\- Sabes que si... - respondió en un susurro tímido.

\- ¿Y ésto? – pregunte dejando a mi erección rozar su entrada.

\- Mmm... más...- pidió.

Yo reí, sabiendo a que se refería, metí mi erección entre sus nalgas.

Hide se inclinó hacia atrás, empujando con sus manos mi trasero más hacia él.

Yo envolví entre mis brazos su cuello y mientras besaba sus mejillas, comencé a moverme.

Lento, suave, despacio, de adentro hacia afuera y en círculos.

Saboreé los gemidos de Hide, que buscaba inclinar su rostro hacia mí, para mostrarme con sus gestos cuanto disfrutaba de mí.

Comencé a moverme más rápido desde sus espaldas mientras le sujetaba por la cintura, primero mantuve el movimiento de embestir contra su pequeño cuerpo, excitándome cada vez más con los temblores y quejidos que Hide dejaba escapar a medida que la desesperación lo hacía subir el tono de voz y buscar con sus manos algo que presionar.

Bajé mis manos desde su cintura hasta sus piernas a la altura de sus testículos, toque su piel poco a poco avanzando y dejándole clara mis intenciones de masturbarlo. Mientras continuaba embistiendo, pero esta vez un poco más suave.

En cuanto una de mis manos llegó a la parte baja de su entrepierna y frotaba sus testículos, con la otra tome su erección dispuesto a masturbarle hasta el orgasmo. En aquel instante, metí mi erección dentro de él hasta el fondo de su entrada y me dispuse sólo a empujar, ya no habría descanso de sensaciones.

\- Aaaaah.... Aaaahhh... Yaa-chaan.... Mm... UUhh... - Sonreí al escucharlo.

Empujé dentro de él rápido, embestí sin salir de su interior, sin parar aunque su cuerpo temblara por completo.

Ésta vez me perdí completamente en él.

Luego de un par de minutos de movimientos rápidos, mi cuerpo se tensó y soportando hasta dejarle alcanzar su orgasmo, me dejé ir junto con él.

Mordí la espalda de Hide para ahogar mi gruñido, él en cambio dejo escapar su último gemido, diciendo mi nombre.

Extasiado lo arrastré hasta la cama y lo recosté, nuestras respiraciones aun se mantenían aceleradas para cuando me metí bajo las sabanas con él, abrazando su pegajosa piel a causa de nuestros fluidos.

Lo abracé, su presencia me tranquilizaba... al menos ya no estaba solo.

Tenía muchos amigos, más de los que era capaz de recordar, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de algo tan privado, que se llevaba en las entrañas, costaba recurrir a alguien para pedir apoyo. Gracias a Buda, tenía a Hide en mi vida.

Estaba profundamente agradecido de nuestros encuentros periódicos, en donde podíamos discutir lo que fuera y contárnoslo todo, sin reproches.

Un nivel de confianza ciego, tan alto que no teníamos consciencia de lo mucho que nos conocíamos. No nos preocupábamos por preámbulos, de vez en cuando, nos veíamos y no queríamos perder un rato.

\- Sakura...- susurró Hide, bajito y adormilado...

\- Descansa. – Le pedí casi como súplica, no quería estropear el momento con alguna lágrima, sólo quería continuar sintiendo su afecto mientras escondía su rostro entre mi cuello y mi pecho.

\- Sakura... - volvió a llamar.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunté algo incomodo, suplicando para mi interior que tuviera consideración con mi poca experiencia en expresar mis dolores.

\- Te amo.- susurró bajito, en tono dulce, luego se rió nerviosamente en el mismo tono. Yo cerré los ojos - Te amo...- repitió.

La calidez que siempre me envolvía en aquellos momentos jamás la había encontrado con nadie más. Y me sentía infinitamente agradecido de él, por permitirme amarlo y por mantener sentimientos sanos y sinceros, hacia mí.

Me moví un poco y deposité un suave beso en su frente.

El se acomodó y fue cuestión de segundos para escucharlo soltar pequeños ronquidos en forma de silbidos, contra mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en su respiración.

\- Gracias.- susurré despacio, aunque sabía que él no me oía, no era necesario.

Sentí un movimiento entre mis brazos y me moví alejándome de la incomodidad.

  
Luego él depositó un beso en mi mentón. Sonreí.

En mi peor estado de inconsciencia, sabía que él estaba ahí. Podía sentir su atmósfera consumiéndolo todo.

Abrí los ojos un poco, la luz de la madrugada ya estaba entrando por las ventanas. Debían ser las 06:00 am.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? – le pregunté con la voz sumamente ronca por el sueño.

\- Te veo dormir. – respondió divertido en el mismo tono.

\- Duérmete, es muy temprano...- me acomodé listo para continuar dormido, pero sus dedos acariciaron los costados de mi cintura, y aquellas cosquillas me despabilaron un poco.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sakura... ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó en tono bajo y preocupado. Me sentía mucho menos asfixiado que durante el día y creí que era el momento preciso para dejarlo ir.

\- Mi madre murió en la madrugada de ayer.- respondí con la voz neutra, evitando que los sentimientos se apoderarán de mi tan rápido.

Hide se tensó y se quedó en silencio un par de segundos. Luego me abrazó, demasiado fuerte como para asfixiarme.

\- Lo siento mucho, lo siento realmente mucho... - dijo, mientras me abrazaba. – Asentí frente a la respuesta natural que todos me dirían, sin embargo, sabía que Hyde realmente lo sentía.

¿Qué debía decir entonces? No sabía cómo avanzar ese tipo de conversaciones, no sabía cómo controlar ese tipo de sentimientos y mucho menos tenía idea de cómo desahogarme ante ello.

Hide soltó su abrazo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

\- Sé que no es fácil, pero haremos lo que tú me pides que haga cuando mi estado emocional me desborda. ¿Está bien? – preguntó pidiendo autorización, sonreí, aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba, nuestra técnica contra la desesperación.

Antes de que pudiera responder un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, mientras mi mente se copaba de las memorias y los recuerdos que había intentado esconder para mantenerme controlado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Desde lo más profundo... cuéntamelo. – pidió con voz rota, sentí que los ojos de Hide eran un reflejo de los míos en aquel momento.

Suspiré, y cerré los ojos, decidido a hacer un esfuerzo enorme y desahogarme.

\- Siento que mi mente va a explotar, que mi pecho duele desde las entrañas, que mi corazón no termina de latir completamente, como si fuera consciente de que quien definió nuestra sangre se ha ido para siempre. – Comencé a sollozar mientras hablaba y estaba seguro de que me expresaba tan mal, que era un verdadero trabajo para Hide adivinar mis palabras.- No puedo, la intensidad de las palabras que realmente siento y forman un nudo en mi garganta... me asfixian.- mi voz se rompió en la última palabra, aun así intenté agregar algo más antes de derrumbarme por completo.- Mi mente levita entre pensamientos tan dolorosos, auto dañinos e inhumanos, que me duele saber que deberé quedarme aquí sin ella, porque nadie merecía más una vida de felicidad que ella...

\- Sakura... - susurró Hyde antes de abrazar mi rostro y esconderlo esta vez en su hombro.

\- Tu madre tuvo una buena vida, en donde fuiste su felicidad, se fue de este mundo sin arrepentimientos y orgullosa de en quien te convertiste, sé que la extrañaras... sé lo importante que ella ha sido para ti siempre... lo siento...

Escondí mi rostro aun más, esta vez dispuesto a dejar ir todo el dolor que me consumía en aquel momento.

Todas las veces que sentí que le fallaba, todas las culpas, todas las veces en que fui desconsiderado, pesaron en aquel momento.

Mis lágrimas salían inundadas de recuerdos de su risa, de sus consejos, de sus gestos de amor, siempre tan preocupada, tan incondicional... fue mi mayor impulso en la vida, y gran parte de ella se iría con su memoria.

\- La extrañaré tanto Hide...- le confesé, y luego lo abracé, él no sabía lo mucho que apreciaba sentir sus abrazos en aquel momento.

Él era mi compañero, el único que me quedaba en la vida.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... shh...

Durante aquella mañana permanecí en los brazos de Hide, quién me visita más a menudo desde entonces. De cierta forma, se comenzó a comportar como una madre, y aunque suelo parecer molesto ante eso, se lo agradezco desde el corazón.

En mis mayores letargos, en las peores crisis, en las lágrimas, en las risas, en la comodidad y en la mayor plenitud, siempre esta él.

Mi Hide.


	7. En sueños

Allí estaba él durmiendo con la boca entreabierta y el dorso desnudo. Se veía relajado, todo un lujo considerando en realidad el estrés de los días.

  
Lo contemplé por varios minutos y sonreí un par de veces disfrutando de la privacidad que me proveía la habitación. Era atractivo, pero no de forma usual, pues sus rasgos definidos que tal vez desencajaban un poco en la palidez de su piel denotando la falta de equilibrio en su belleza eran precisamente lo que me atraía.

Observé desde la ventana el paisaje de Marruecos, si había algo que podía llegar a odiar del lugar más que el olor eso era el calor, razón por la cual había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura más veces de lo cómodamente necesario para mí durante toda la semana. Sin embargo ya era de tarde, el clima parecía perfecto para descansar sin sudores molestos.

  
Hice un puchero hacía la nada.

  
Él parecía notar mi atracción más de lo que aparentaba, pero reaccionaba de forma distinta a la que esperaba de su personalidad más bien descuidada. Se mostraba tímido, algo inseguro, quizá perturbado, lo que me llevaba a pensar que no estaba feliz con la situación...y para mi lástima, no parecía corresponder de ninguna manera. No me había detenido a pensar lo mucho que su rechazo me molestaba, pero era levemente consiente de una pequeña sensación de vacío de la que no reconocía exactamente el por qué.

Me acerqué al dormido hombre alto pelinegro que descansaba semi desnudo en frente de mí; se había bañado y apenas si se había colocado un pantalón antes de caer rendido sobre la cama. Estaba seguro de que no despertaría fácilmente.

  
Impulsado tal vez por aquella seguridad o simplemente por el exceso de excitación, me incliné sin cuestionármelo, acercándome a su rostro y besándolo con suavidad sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Disfruté de la textura de los finos labios un par de segundos pero me levanté de inmediato en cuanto sentí que se había removido. Sakura se movió hacía un lado acomodándose en posición fetal, agarrándose de mí pantalón con un puño que hacía más presión de la que pude soltar sin forzarlo demasiado.

\- Mamá... - susurró aún dormido sosteniendo con mayor fuerza mi pantalón.

  
Permanecí perplejo luego de escucharlo. Y es que la verdad era que la imagen de suya no me era fácil de asimilar llamando a su madre en sueños. Me sentí algo estafado y engañado, como si el hombre que me hubieran presentado como el musculoso baterista estuviera lejos de ser el hombre en posición fetal que dormía frente a mí. Quise sentirme siquiera algo enfadado para tener una excusa para salir de allí haciéndome el ofendido, pero la verdad era que la imagen me enterneció más de lo que me gustaría admitir... quise permanecer allí para hacerle sentir el afecto que parecía necesitar en sueños.

  
Pensé rápido y sin moverme demasiado debido a su fuerte agarre me estiré tomando la colcha de mi cama, que estaba junto a la suya, y lo envolví lo más que pude en ella asegurándome de que el calor le calmara un poco. Finalmente me acurruqué junto a él, sintiendo su calor, su brazo soltándome poco a poco para luego recorrer mi cintura y darme un abrazo en tanto ambos permanecíamos recostados. Comencé a sentir de la propia tranquilidad que quería trasmitirle. Antes de darme cuenta me dormí junto con él.

El olor del entorno ligeramente diferente al habitual de mi habitación me recordó incluso en sueños que estaba en Marruecos. De pronto un pequeño roce de unos labios suaves tocaron mi boca con cierta duda que pude percibir, y se detuvieron allí unos segundos, pronto se alejaron. Dentro de mi inconsciente quise despertar para averiguar de que se trataba, pero abandoné la idea en cuanto escuché...:

\- Quisiera que siempre durmieras conmigo - el tono correspondió a su voz, ligeramente somnolienta, haciéndome querer buscar los labios en mi inconsciencia y sonreír. Pero con una fuerte sensación de calidez en el corazón, solo me permití continuar durmiendo. 


	8. Tacto

  
Por primera vez en muchos años recibí la invitación para un evento de famosillos, claro que gran parte del merito de aquella invitación era para Ken-chan. Y aunque no me interesaba en lo más mínimo ir, me comprometí con Ken-chan a hacer presencia, ya que él no podía asistir por culpa de un resfriado.

La última vez que había asistido a uno de estos eventos, fue acompañado de mis amigos de L'arc en Ciel, ni siquiera recordaba si debía ir vestido de alguna manera especial, ya que en aquellos años la vida pasaba frente a mis ojos sin importarme demasiado. Además él... él siempre elegía mi vestimenta acorde a la situación aunque siempre negra y siempre de mi gusto. Hide en aquellos años se preocupaba de todos los detalles.

Hace años que no veía a Hide, tal vez demasiados para contarlos, el recuerdo de nuestros días juntos siempre me invadía cuando escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia caer sobre el tejado de madera, cuando olía el café por las madrugadas, cuando un gato rondaba por la casa en busca de comida y sobre todo, cuando las noches frías me hacían vestir enormes pijamas como las que él usaba. Recordaba con ternura a Hide, tal vez más de la que nunca aceptaría en voz alta. A veces me preguntaba como estaría... que estaría haciendo, que pensamientos extraños tendría en mente, que sentimientos lo comerían por dentro... conocía a Hide y estaba seguro de que muchas cosas en él nunca cambiarían, una de ellas, esa infinita capacidad para absorber sentimientos ajenos como suyos y transformarlos en música. Extrañaba charlar con Hide, extrañaba explorar los rincones de sus emociones y por sobre todo extraña sentir esa mirada intensa sobre mí, pero todo aquello había acabado años atrás, mi vida era distinta y me gustaba mi nueva vida, creada a costa de mucho esfuerzo y buenos amigos. Pero a veces, solo a veces, me volteaba a mirar el pasado a extrañar un poco los ojos de Hide, solo una noche despierto para hundirme en recuerdos entre muchas otras noches de descanso.

La idea de verlo posiblemente en aquella tonta fiesta me tenia nervioso, habían pasado muchos años sin si quiera recibir una llamada como tampoco una noticia de él. Ken-chan también se había alejado de él por lo que nunca lo nombrábamos para evitar hablar alguna estupidez. La última vez que Ken-chan lo nombró dijo que se había convertido en un idiota absorbido por la fama, tal vez era verdad, pero al ver mi expresión, supo que no debía decir nada más a alguien que atesoraba tal vez de más, un recuerdo.

Busqué un traje entre las ropas que nunca usaba y entre ellas elegí lo más informal, consideré que si el evento era de glamour yo iba a desencajar de todas formas, así que al menos iría cómodo conmigo mismo.

Cuando arreglaba lo último de mí frente al espejo, me pregunte qué pensaría de mi aspecto Hide, más allá de mi ropa; mi rostro, mis manos... mi cuerpo... los años ya se notaban en mi rostro y parecía que en él no. 

_"Espero que no sea una comparación humillante_ " pensé disgustado conmigo, me estaba deprimiendo antes de tiempo, tal vez Hide ni siquiera asistiría, su agenda debía tener cosas más importantes.

Me quedé frente a la puerta unos minutos decidiendo si ir o no ir, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dar un paso hacia atrás de vuelta a mi cómoda cama, el teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sabía que aún estabas en casa. ¿Qué esperas? Llegaras tarde. – Ken-chan reía gangoso, yo estaba seguro de que él me conocía tan bien, que sabía de mis debates internos.

\- Me estoy vistiendo aún.- Mentí.

\- Claro...- dijo sin creerme.- Te escuchas demasiado tranquilo, ¿Por qué creo que estas tirado sobre el sofá sin hacer nada? ¿Al menos estás listo para ir? – preguntó regañándome.

\- Si, ya estoy vestido hombre.- le dije algo enfadado por su tono.

\- ¿Ves? Sabía que estabas ya vestido tirado en el sofá. – Ambos reímos. Ken-chan era un idiota sabio a veces.

\- Ya iré... solo... estaba dando ánimos.

\- Lo sé, por eso llamé, para darte ánimos... - ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, entendí que Ken-chan estaba analizando si yo decía algo.- Descuida tal vez Hyde no asista y si va, dudo que te lo encuentres. Además... evítalo si puedes.

\- ¿Evitarlo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué? – le pregunté sin comprender del todo.

\- Hyde a veces se rodea de idiotas y se comporta como ellos. No diré más que eso... pero dudo que sea un entorno en el que te sientas cómodo, lo más probable es que veras muchos amigos, si puedes evita a Hyde.

\- Dudo que él quiera charlar conmigo de todas formas.- le dije a Ken-chan con algo de pesar, Hyde me evitaba desde que nuestro relación se acabo del todo, nunca devolvió mis llamadas. Yo sabía que no le haría feliz tenerme demasiado cerca.

\- Está bien... ¿A qué hora crees que estés de vuelta? – me preguntó con tono paterno.

\- ¿Me vas a llamar para saber cómo fue todo?- le pregunte riendo.- Vamos Ken-chan, no soy un niño.

\- ¡Entonces deja de comportarte como uno y ya vete! Llegaras tarde. ¡Vete! ¡Vete! – gritó energético.

\- ¡Bien, bien, adiós! – le grité de vuelta y corté la llamada.

Suspiré y tomé las llaves del auto.

 _"Maldito Ken-chan"_ pensé sonriendo. Si había alguien en esta vida a quien le debía agradecimiento por pequeñas estupideces, bromas, consejos y detalles, era a él.

Camino hacia el evento volví a sentirme nervioso, pero ya iba de camino, no podía simplemente volver a casa sin romperme una pierna o algo para disculparme con Ken-chan por no asistir.

Al llegar al evento, observé la alfombra roja _"Mierda, esto es demasiado..."_ pensé de inmediato en buscar una entrada distinta, pero todas mis posibilidades se veían frenadas por la muchedumbre de gente a los extremos de la alfombra.

Volví a pensar en volver a casa, cuando un grupo de periodistas comenzó a fotografiar mi auto... mi pequeño auto... estacionado detrás de un Aston Martin de dudable procedencia.

 _"Soy como el callejero aquí"_ pensé. Aquella comparación sentí que me había acompañado desde mis inicios.

Antes de bajarme del auto, vi mis manos temblar.

 _"Maldito seas Ken-chan tu debiste venir aquí."_ Decidí culpar a Ken-chan por la molesta situación, y durante todo el camino en que me bajé del auto hasta que caminé por la horrenda alfombra roja mi mente estuvo llena de insultos para mi buen amigo.

\- Disculpe...- se acercó un guardia que me dio atención en cuanto entre al recinto.- ¿Tiene invitación?

\- ¿Qué? – Le pregunté extrañado, había visto a un par de chicas entrar así nada más. Entonces lo comprendí. Mi ropa. _"¿Qué haces aquí, callejero?"_ Me pregunté a mi mismo con amargura. – Claro, aquí esta.- le dije mostrándole la credencial que venía en la invitación.- El guardia me observó con cuidado y desconfianza. Pensé que iba a pedir mi identificación, pero solo hizo un gesto de "bienvenido" o al menos algo así pareció.

\- Que amable.- le dije antes de pasar por su lado casi corriendo, para ignorar las miradas desconfiadas del resto de sus amigos guardias.

En cuanto entre en el gran salón, observé la cantidad de gente, camarógrafos y periodistas que invadían el lugar, nada podía ser una pérdida de tiempo más brutal que estos eventos.

Para mi suerte no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que encontrara algún viejo amigo, conocidos, me presentaran más personas y me hicieran un par de preguntas sobre mis nuevos proyectos. Ambos entrevistadores que consultaron por mis proyectos eran de diferentes radios, algo modesto para un proyecto modesto como el que teníamos Ken-chan y yo, me enorgullecía llamarlo así.

Con un viejo amigo no sentamos frente a la banda que protagonizaba el show de la noche, bebimos un par de copas y disfrutamos de la comida.

\- Cuando me enteré de que Ken-chan y tú harían algo juntos, no me importó si era pornografía, yo debía comprar ese disco. - dijo con determinación.

\- Si... gran parte de nuestros fans tienen esa mentalidad.- le respondí riendo.

\- La química musical que existe entre ustedes vale más de lo que cualquier idiota aquí podría apreciar. Tú nunca debiste abandonar L'arc en Ciel Sakura, te aseguro que la banda sería distinta contigo allí.- susurró lo último despacio, pero con mucha seguridad.

\- Si, sería distinta, claro que si... pero dudo que mejor.

\- Te desvalorizas. Tal vez no seas el mejor baterista de la historia, pero te aseguro que pocos tienen tu talento y mentalidad. – Mi amigo sonreía con orgullo.

\- Lo sé. Si no fuera por eso último no me sentiría tan extraño entre un montón de músicos en un evento musical, pero... en aquel tiempo mis actitudes dañaban la banda, Yuki llegó para salvarla. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto? Eres un fan muy terco.- le dije aquello con cariño, me daba gusto que aún hubieran personas que pensaran así, en vez de discriminarme por lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, era precisamente ese pensamiento por el que hasta el día de hoy, en que yo ya no formaba parte de la banda, mi paso por ella seguía causando discordia.

\- Solo te aprecio... y aprecio los recuerdos de lo que fue una buena banda.

\- ¿Ya no te gusta?

\- Si... tal vez caigo en el sesgo de un fan, me gustan todos los temas antes de escucharlos, todo por ser de L'arc en Ciel. – ambos reímos. Aquello era cierto, el no debía ser el único con aquella característica.- Pero se siente distinto... tal vez no tiene que ver contigo, si no que con la química entre los miembros, en el escenario aún existe, pero no hay cohesión grupal o al menos eso siento. Es un poco doloroso de ver... pero bueno, ya no son 4 chicos divirtiéndose en un escenario, son 4 hombres haciendo su trabajo.

Guardé silencio. Él conocía bien a la banda y a cada uno de ellos, había trabajado como su coproductor al menos para 4 discos y no se cansaba de ser un fan. De todas formas su comentario me pareció alejado de cualquier opinión que yo pudiera dar al respecto, había dejado de evaluar a la banda con los años y lo que eran actualmente era desconocido para mí.

\- ¿Aún hablas con Hyde? – preguntó de pronto, luego de un incomodo silencio.

\- No... han pasado años desde la última vez que hablamos.

\- Ya... no responde tus llamadas. – aseguró con una sonrisa falsa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté impresionado, yo jamás le había dicho aquello a nadie.

\- El hace eso con todos. – _"Oh... entonces no era solo conmigo"_ pensé casi aliviado. Tal vez no me odiaba, o tal vez nos odiaba a todos. – Tampoco me saluda ¿sabes? A veces tengo la sensación de que finge no recordarme, de hecho creo que podría acercarme a él y aun lo fingiría... - su voz sonaba dolida. Aquella actitud me impresionaba un poco, no parecía que habláramos de la misma persona, sin embargo tenia concordancia con la opinión de Ken-chan.

\- Así que así es ahora...

\- No, no, no quiero llenarte de ideas al respecto, conmigo al menos es así, ¿Quién sabe? Con lo distraído que es tal vez, realmente no me recuerde. – La voz continuaba siendo dolida.

\- El Hide de mis recuerdos recordaba los nombres de cada miembro del staff, era bromista y hasta un poco cariñoso con todos.

\- El ego los consume a todos Sakura.

Me negaba a creer en ello.

Siempre creí que conocía demasiado bien a Hide, tal vez eso ya no era así... tal vez descubrirlo iba a ser doloroso, de inmediato quise ponerme de pie e irme para evitar cualquier posible encuentro.

Cobardemente me despedí de mi amigo y me dispuse a ir al baño, para luego irme a casa.

Caminé por un par de pasillos hasta que por fin encontré el baño. Estaba dentro orinando y dejándome consumir por el alivio cuando un par de chicos entraron hablando de estupideces sexuales, los ignoré y continué con mi momento feliz.

\- Si está lo suficiente ebrio en la madrugada puedes pedirle que te lleve a su casa, no creo que te diga que no... él es así. En público se comporta bien... pero todos sabemos como es, siempre se lleva a alguien en su auto. – El chico alto de cabello castaño, ordenado y estereotipadamente "Bonito" le aconsejaba aquella estupidez con seguridad a otro mocoso alto que tenía cabello rubio.

\- Deséame suerte, ¿Qué crees que le guste en la cama?

\- Solo mámasela bien. – ambos rieron, yo terminé de orinar, acomode mi pantalón, tratando de ignorar el desagrado por su conversación y me dirigí al lavabo.

\- Después de todo Hyde siempre juega con su lengua, le debe gustar aquello.- dijo el rubio. Me quedé inmovilizado.

_¿Qué?_

Hablaban de Hide... no pude evitar girarme a mirarlos. Ambos mocosos, de tan solo 25 años como mucho... no sabían nada de la vida y aquí estaban, hablando de hacerle sexo oral a Hide... no pude evitar sentir molestia por su actitud, ese tipo de idiotas rodeaban a Hide, intentando siempre obtener un poco de él. Ese era su mundo. Sentí lastima por él y quise alejarlo de toda esa mierda. Implicó un doloroso sacrificio recordarme a mí mismo que Hide no me pertenecía y no podía hacer nada por alguien que no quería saber de mí.

Lavé mis manos y salí del baño, enojado, ambos chicos salieron solo un par de segundos después que yo y pasaron por mi lado.

Decidí seguirlos.

 _"Solo serán unos segundos, lo miro y me voy"_ me dije a mi mismo, quería al menos ver como estaba, si su salud estaba bien o si al menos sonreía.

Caminé tras ellos y cuando nos comenzamos a acercar a una zona vip comencé a escuchar otra música, el olor a marihuana invadió rápidamente mis pulmones. Definitivamente esta era una zona alejada de toda la tranquilidad que había en el evento.

Había mucha gente, cuerpos sudados moviéndose en la pista con movimientos morbosos, cuerpos en el suelo con algún coma etílico, y grupos de personas en los extremos bebiendo, mi atención se centro en el grupo más lejano y camine hacia ellos. Intuí que ese debía ser el "clan famosillo" estaban notoriamente más alejados que el resto.

\- ¡Hyde-san! ¡Hyde-san! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! – escuché a un hombre decir antes de meterse un vaso completo en la boca y beberse el contenido rápidamente. Ese acto sacó aplausos. Observé a todos, hombres famosos, bonitos, bien vestidos y probablemente ebrios.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en la cabellera rubia con rizos, el cuerpo pequeño y esos gestos... esos ojos grandes.

Reaccioné rápidamente, no debía quedarme allí parado como idiota, fui directo a la barra a pedir algo de beber y lo observé desde allí.

Hide se reía de las bromas, pero parecía una risa vacía... sonreía casi forzosamente, parecía algo aburrido, estaba ebrio y aun así parecía aburrido. Guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y se inclinaba hacia atrás sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, esa mirada solitaria y esa boca triste parecía preguntarse lo mismo que yo hace unos minutos _"¿Que hago aquí?"_ y entonces lo supe. Algo del Hide de mis recuerdos quedaba en ese pequeño cuerpo consumido por la experiencia de estar constantemente en el foco de atención.

Junto a Hide estaba ese chico alto rubio que quería llevárselo a la cama, constantemente se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle alguna broma, Hide sonreía pero no parecía demasiado contento, al otro lado una chica pelirroja que parecía tener la mano en su pierna bajo la mesa. _"Que espectáculo te estás pegando machote sexual"_ pensé con humor negro mientras bebía mi trago.

Aunque tenía pensado marcharme la intriga no me dejó, de alguna manera quería evitar que Hide se fuera a la cama con aquel mocoso, pero no creí que yo podría hacer demasiado al respecto. Me quedé allí viéndolo beber hasta que a penas el muy idiota podía mantener la consciencia.

Un par de chicas se acercaron a mí mientras estaba en la barra, un par de prostitutas buscando clientes, sólo por querer jugar les dije que tenía un amigo en aquella mesa que necesitaba atención, y las envié con el alto rubio que quería acostarse con Hide. Lo vi buscando escapar de las prostitutas en tres ocasiones, al parecer el chico era completamente homosexual ya que su cara de asco cuando las chicas se sentaban en sus piernas era sublime.

Eran las 4:30 am, la fiesta tenía incluso más gente que cuando había llegado, y mi trasero dolía tanto de estar sentado en aquel incomodo asiento, así que me puse de pie y caminé por los alrededores, buscando acercarme sigilosamente a aquella mesa, tal vez lograría escuchar algo. Pero sin que mi intención fuera ser visto, sus enormes ojos me atraparon.

Observé su rostro como un poema mientras me observaba a la distancia, su boca abierta por la sorpresa, sus ojos de preocupación, su cuerpo rígido. Definitivamente me había reconocido a pesar del juego de luces del lugar. Intentó ponerse de píe, tal vez para escapar o tal vez para ir hasta mí. Pero estaba tan ebrio que de inmediato cayó sentado y el chico rubio alto se lanzó sobre él buscando sus labios. Casi por inercia reaccioné y caminé controladamente hacia ellos a paso lento y firme, observé con cuidado como el rostro de Hide se volteaba para evitar ser besado.

\- Oye chico, creo que estas incomodando a mi amigo.- le dije al rubio alto que se volteaba en un movimiento muy poco agraciado hacia mí. Realmente no era un chico guapo o al menos así lo vieron mis celos.

\- ¿Disculpa? Estamos ocupados.- dijo el mocoso engreído con una sonrisa ebria.

\- Hide es mi pareja chiquillo, aléjate de él. – En alguna parte de mi mente aquella estúpida idea me pareció buena. La usábamos para evitar que nos molestaran chicas y chicos en aquellos primeros años de fama... pero la cara de Hide había vuelto a ser un poema, no podía creer que yo había dicho aquello. _"Lo siento"_ le imploré con la mirada, el asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que decían mis ojos, aún había conexión.

\- Lo siento, mi novio es algo celoso.- susurró ebrio y divertido. Aún así sus gestos parecían preocupados, estaba tenso, nervioso tal vez. – Chicos debo marcharme... no me siento bien, nos veremos en otra oportunidad.- Hide intentó ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad por lo que inmediatamente lo ayudé... tocarlo, maldita sea, era como si toda la distancia que por años ambos trabajamos se esfumara en segundos, parecía como si nuestros cuerpos se reconocieran y era reconfortante volver a rozar su piel, aunque fuera de una forma tan formal como sostenerlo para que no cayera. – Vámonos. – me ordenó, no pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. Se iría conmigo y no con el chico rubio.

Caminamos juntos prácticamente abrazados mientras le sostenía, mi cuerpo estaba tenso y soportaba la respiración mientras lo tenía cerca, solo de ansiedad... me sentía temblar y evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos.

Continuamos caminando en aquella posición al salir del oscuro recinto que ya casi no tenía gente, el mismo guardia que me observó en un primer momento con desconfianza me deseó las buenas noches con una gran sonrisa, solo de ver a Hyde acompañándome.

Nos detuvimos fuera del recinto.

_"¿Ahora qué?"_

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu auto?

Observe a Hide que permaneció en silencio.

\- Hide... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu auto? – esta vez volteé a mirarlo, su rostro estaba muy cerca, lo que hizo mis sesos convulsionar. _"Estúpidos nervios"_

\- No vine en auto... llamaré un taxi. – dijo con dificultad.

\- No es necesario... yo puedo llevarte a casa, pero debes indicarme como llegar. ¿Crees que puedas?

\- Vamos a beber a algún lugar primero...- me invitó con una estúpida sonrisa fingida, que prácticamente parecía dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si estás ebrio hombre.- le dije riendo nerviosamente.

\- Pero tú no... "No es una buena reunión de viejos amigos si no volvemos ambos borrachos a casa".- citó con una sonrisa las palabras que yo decía años atrás... le sonreí con ternura, tal vez no me llamaba hace años, tal vez intentaba ignorar mi existencia, pero allí estaba el pequeño, ebrio, repitiendo palabras que yo dije alguna vez hace más años de los que recordaba. Algo en mí no podía evitar sentir ternura por el simple hecho de que al menos su memoria me recordaba.

\- Bien, vamos a emborracharnos. – le dije sonriéndole afectivamente. Hide hizo lo mismo.

Caminamos hacia mi auto y sin demasiados preámbulos nos pusimos en marcha buscando algún local abierto a las 5 de la madrugada.

\- Lo que sea que tenga comida y alcohol por mi está bien.- dijo observándome mientras yo buscaba por las calles algún local, su mirada fija en mi se sentía nuevamente reconfortante, tanto como tocarlo.

\- A las 5 de la mañana no es como si pudieras ser quisquilloso.

\- Siempre puedo ser quisquilloso.

\- Claro "señor Hyde" – le dije en tono de devoción.

\- No me digas así... ¿Cómo has estado? – él arrastraba las palabras por la ebriedad.

\- ¿Eh? Estoy bien.- le dije concentrado buscando por el camino locales con la luz encendida y leyendo sus carteles. Él parecía demasiado ebrio para poder hacer algo como leer. - Me distraigo constantemente con la música como siempre, la verdad siempre tengo algo que hacer, la vida me trata bien.- le dije sin pensar.

\- ¿De qué te distraes? – Dijo en tono dulce. Aquel tono lo usaba cuando estaba atento, cuando necesitaba más información de algo que le fascinaba.

\- De la vida Hide... de pensar tal vez en la incoherencia de la vida. – le solté nuevamente sin pensar, aquello siempre sucedía con Hide, el escarbaba entre la basura para rescatar esas palabras que tenían un significado de alto peso para las personas.

\- Hum...- se limitó a decir. Lo observé de reojo dibujar animales tristes en el vidrio empañado de la ventana.

\- ¿Tu cómo estás?

\- Distraído de las incoherencias de la vida... anestesiado tal vez. – Su tono fue ausente esta vez.

\- Así te veo. – Detuve el auto y lo observé. Por primera vez en años me permití mirarlo realmente a los ojos.

La mirada cálida de sus ojos cafés siempre me pareció distinta, profunda, triste, sola. El sonrió.

\- No me observes así sin besarme. – dijo con voz coqueta, parecía estar jugando. Mordió sus labios observando los míos a la distancia.

Lo miré impresionado... la timidez del Hide que yo conocía no estaba allí. Tal vez la ebriedad le estaba pasando la cuenta. Tal vez realmente no hubiera sido difícil para el chico rubio acostarse con él si Hide estaba así de ebrio.

\- No me hagas besarte si hueles a alcohol.- dije evitando demostrar cuanto quería realmente besarlo, no debía hacer aquello.

\- Hum...- volvió a susurrar cerrando los ojos esta vez. Rompiendo el contacto de nuestra mirada. Suspiró y volteó la mirada.- ¿Esa es una pizzería? – Su tono casual no lograba ocultar algo de su orgullo herido por mi respuesta. Pensé en cuantas personas le habían negado un beso.

\- Si... a veces vengo por las noches.

\- Bien, vamos a comer y a beber.- dijo algo más alegre, aún ebrio pero esta vez logrando ponerse de pie fuera del auto.

Entré tras él al local, no sin antes tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Necesitaría fuerzas para mantenerme tanto tiempo junto a él. Parte de mi sistema de defensa le asustaba que yo pudiera volver a amar a Hide y nuevamente me viera enfrentado a alejarme de él, pero otra parte de mi quería un adiós real y no ese enredo de silencios que tuvimos años atrás. Otra parte, tenía una esperanza mínima de que Hide me quisiera aún como en aquellos años y tal vez poder retener algo de él conmigo y así no perderlo nunca del todo. Lo que fuera, mi mente parecía dividirse entre sí entregarse a las posibilidades o huir con la fatalidad de mis emociones asustadas.

Hide se sentó en la mesa más lejana y escondida, a pesar de que no había nadie, yo fui directamente a hacer el pedido para evitar que alguien tomara nuestra orden y vieran así a Hide, probablemente reconociéndolo. De la misma forma, le pedí a la chica de la caja avisarme cuando la orden estuviera lista.

\- ¿No atienden por mesa? – preguntó Hide intrigado, ya sentado cómodamente, con una de sus manos soportando el peso de su rostro.

\- No, yo no acostumbro lugares refinados Hide. – le dije riendo mientras me sentaba.

\- Lo sé... - su voz sonaba algo apagada, sus ojos se veían cansados.

\- ¿Quieres irte? Podemos llevar la pizza a mi departamento y comer allá, puedes descansar si quieres...

\- ¿Ya quieres llevarme a tu departamento?- me preguntó mientras hacía un gesto coqueto con sus cejas. Idiota. Yo me reí, no podía evitar hacerlo. De cierta manera, me sentía feliz. Asustado, nervioso, ansioso pero feliz.

\- No soy necrofílico Hide.

\- ¿Qué? – el me observó sin entender, suspire. A Hide siempre había que explicarle las bromas.

\- Que pareces más muerto que vivo, no pretendo violar a un muerto.

\- Hum... violar... - susurró ebrio concentrado y observando a la nada. Realmente su actitud era muy coqueta cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

\- ¡Su orden esta lista señor!- gritó la chica de la caja. Observé a Hide que parecía estar analizando las moléculas del aire y me dirigí a buscar la pizza, hablarle cuando estaba así de ebrio seria un desafío. Definitivamente no sería una charla constructiva a no ser que me embriagara tanto como él.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, partí los trozos de pizza y le di una a él junto con una bebida, por acto reflejo él se sentó a devorar la pizza. _"Sigue siendo el mismo"_ me volvía a repetir, de alguna manera, desde que lo había visto me había centrado en buscar huellas de lo que era el Hide de mis recuerdos.

\- ¿Y qué tal Vamps? ¿Cómo es el clima de la banda? – le pregunté intrigado, realmente quería saber cómo era su entorno y así tal vez saber indirectamente como estaba realmente.

\- Kaz... - dijo con la boca llena de comida.- Kaz me recuerda a ti.- me observó a los ojos, con la boca llena de comida, esperando mi reacción. ¿A mí? Eso no me lo esperaba... Me sentía muy distinto a Kaz. En todo. Aunque no lo conocía demasiado, solo podía juzgar su personalidad.

\- ¿Te acuestas con Kaz? – fue lo primero en lo que pensé. Por alguna razón mi pregunta fue en un tono alto y la chica de la caja de la pizzería junto a una compañera dirigieron su mirada a nosotros, Hide lo notó y de inmediato se volteó para que no vieran su rostro.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – dijo alterado, asustado y algo avergonzado.

\- Dijiste que se parecía a mi... por más que lo pienso no logro encontrar similitudes así que fue lo primero en lo que pensé. Así que te acuestas con él...- observé sus reacciones... Hide estaba sonrojado. Realmente quería saber si aquello era cierto.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? – dijo tragando con dificultad. Bebió algo de bebida y continuó dirigiéndome una mirada de recelo.

\- Sigo creyendo que te acuestas con él... por algo tienes esa mirada. Hasta parece que estás nervioso.- Yo me reía de él, era difícil no hacerlo.

\- Sólo estoy avergonzado idiota... además Kaz tiene familia, él ni siquiera comparte conmigo si no es necesario, deja de... decir que me acuesto con él. – esta vez su voz sonaba ofendida.

\- Ya... pero no te hagas el ofendido, todos hablan de lo fácil que es pasar una noche contigo.- le comenté casi con inocencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estas reclamando algo? – Dejó su trozo de pizza en la bandeja, con expresión indignada, realmente le habían molestado mis palabras.

\- ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Te ofende llevarte chicas o chicos a la cama?- Yo continué comiendo.

\- No es eso... pero el tono en que lo dices realmente no me gusta Ya-chan. – " _Vaya... aun me llama Ya-chan."_ La mirada de Hide tenía un brillo que fácilmente se podía interpretar como dolido.

\- Escuchas lo que quieres escuchar. Yo sólo digo lo que escuché.

\- ¿Por qué estás diciendo estas cosas? ¿Qué sabes tú?

\- Sé que en el baño hablan de ti como si fueran llegar y llevarte a la cama; y aquello me molestó.- le solté con sinceridad ante su enfado. Lo miré a los ojos, ambos estábamos enfadados, pero algo cambio en su mirada.

Aún estaba ebrio, pero pareció analizar un poco lo que había dicho y solo se quedo en silencio.

\- ¿Celos? – Hide escogía esconder el enfado en coqueteo. Tal vez eso lo aplicaba a todo, como una forma de evitar causar líos.

Me lo pensé un segundo, negar el hecho de que me molestaba que alguien más lo tocara con libertad y hablara de él con propiedad era ridículo, pero no eran solamente celos, era enojo, preocupación porque un idiota lo dañara, preocupación por lo que lo llevaría a prestar su cama a alguien distinto todas las noches. ¿Cómo se sentiría después de que los extraños se fueran por las mañanas? ¿Cómo se sentiría las noches que duerme solo? Exactamente ello me enojaba, saber que hacía algo tan banal como caer en el sexo casual para tapar un poco la soledad.

\- Sólo no quiero que te dañen Hide. – mis palabras sonaron más sinceras de lo que quise. Fácilmente él vería a través de mí. Agradecí que estuviera borracho, tal vez ni siquiera las entendería.

Él suspiró y continuó comiendo, esta vez más lento. Podía ver como un pozo hondo de pensamientos se formaba en su mente, sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus propias deducciones. Comencé a comer y a beber, disfrutando un rato junto a él... antes de que me diera cuenta le solté un par de bromas, anécdotas e historias. Compartimos análisis sobre la vida, el universo y leyes físicas.

Olvidamos los años perdidos en solo unos minutos mientras comíamos y sin darnos cuenta ambos estábamos un poco ebrios al amanecer. 

.

.

.

\- ¡Yo debo conducir! – gritó sumamente ebrio a las 7 de la mañana, mientras se arrastraba a mi auto.

\- No, no lo harás.- le respondí en tono enfadado y con palabras inentendibles, yo tenía la vista nublada y las piernas dormidas, me arrastré tras de él.

Ni uno de los dos lograba caminar y nos aferrábamos a las murallas para llegar a mi auto estacionado fuera de la pizzería. Parecía realmente una carrera en cámara lenta protagonizada por un par de tortugas lerdas.

\- ¡Lo haré! – Ésta vez reía, la situación le divertía.

\- ¡Que no! – volví a gritarle yo, escuchaba las risas de las chicas de la pizzería. Que espectáculo era el que estábamos dando.

\- ¡Tu estás muy ebrio para manejar! – Ambos nos acercábamos al auto, me esforcé por llegar antes que él.

\- ¡No estoy más ebrio que tú! – Le dije cuando ya había logrado tocar parte del auto y lo rodeaba con toda la rapidez que podía, para llegar así a la puerta del conductor antes que él.

\- Claro que sí. ¡Estás tan ebrio que no te diste cuenta que las llaves del auto las tengo yo! – Observé a Hide unos segundos mientras éste se alejaba de mí, observé su mano con unas llaves colgando entre sus dedos y aunque llevaban su característico llavero con ellas, revisé mis bolsillos para comprobar si realmente eran mis llaves.

Lo eran.

\- ¿En qué momento...? – Hide reía, completamente borracho, dispuesto a correr junto con esas llaves si no lo dejaba manejar mi auto. Y no lo haría, si mi auto resultaba herido, debía ser sólo por culpa mía. – ¡Ven aquí con esas llaves enano ladrón! – Me arrastré en dirección a Hide, de la misma forma él se arrastro huyendo de mí, ambos aferrándonos al auto, corriendo en círculos alrededor de él.

\- ¡Yo debo manejar! - Hide realmente reía tontamente como un niño.

\- ¡No lo harás! – La verdad es que yo también reía como uno...

Luego de dar unas 6 vueltas alrededor del auto, Hide notó que podía simplemente entrar en el con las llaves, observé en sus ojos que se había percatado de ello y comenzó rápidamente a intentar abrir la puerta con ellas. Para mi suerte, estaba tan ebrio, que iba a resultar casi tan difícil para el dar con el agujero de las llaves, como iba a resultar difícil para mí arrastrarme hasta él.

Gracias a las fuerzas del universo, yo llegué primero.

\- ¡Te atrapé! ¡Dame esas llaves! – Comencé a forcejear con Hide buscando las llaves entre sus manos escurridizas en puño. - ¡Dámelas!

\- ¡Que no! Yo voy a manejar – contestó el testarudo. Durante unos segundos, continuamos forcejeando entre gritos y como la consecuencia más humillante de la ebriedad, nuestros pies se enredaron y ambos caímos al suelo a un extremo de la calle. Por inercia recurrí a las cosquillas para recuperar mis llaves, Hide comenzó a reír histéricamente y en menos de cinco segundos tuve las llaves en mi poder.

Los dos reíamos por nuestra guerra, estábamos acostados en la calle descansando, ninguno sabía como ponerse de pie realmente. La risa de Hide era fuerte y contagiosa.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! Tú no sientes cosquillas. – me reclamó recostándose aun más cerca de mí. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro y su mano rodeaba mi estomago.

\- Hay que usar las debilidades del enemigo. – Le respondí tomando la mano que estaba en mi estomago y palpándola en expresión de "pésame" ya que él había perdido la batalla. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de la alegría del momento... de tenerlo abrazándome inconscientemente, de estar recostados, ambos libres de preocupaciones.

\- Oh... si ese es el caso... - susurró despacio. Pero no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Si ese es el caso? – pregunté abriendo los ojos y girando mi rostro para observarlo curioso, pero en cuanto lo hice, sus labios depositaron un pequeño, suave y rápido beso con sabor a licor en mi boca.

Me quedé petrificado.

Hide me observó a los ojos medio segundo y luego observó las llaves que estaban en mi mano, pude ver que realmente pensó en tomarlas pero en lugar de eso sólo suspiro nerviosamente.

\- A diferencia de ti, no aprovecharé la debilidad del enemigo. Puedes manejar tu auto, me siento muy mal para manejar de todas formas... - susurró tan rápido que me costó entenderle. - ¿Puedes ponerte de píe? Creo que yo no...- Estaba nervioso, sus ojos evitaban volver a observarme, yo aun estaba ahí petrificado.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Aquello realmente había sido un impulso y él parecía arrepentido. Guardé los sentimientos y las reacciones emocionales en una caja que abriría cuando ya no estuviera en su compañía, y me propuse ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir. De lo contrario esta reunión de amigos tendría un pronto final y yo... realmente no quería dejarlo ir aún.

Carraspeé en un intento de hacerme volver al mundo real e intenté ponerme de píe, luego de dos intentos que hicieron reír a Hide logré hacerlo, sentía las mejillas arder. " _Ridículo, No tienes 20 años_ " me decía a mi mismo mientras hacía lo posible por acompasar un poco las secuelas de su beso.

Cuando estuve de píe, le ayudé a ponerse de pie a él. Pero el toque de su mano realmente se sentía extraño, incomodo, nervioso, ambos intentábamos esconder nuestras reacciones.

Entramos al auto y antes de que me pusiera en marcha, Hide presionó los botones de la radio buscando llenar el ambiente de música, sin embargo y a pesar de que la música que encontró en una radio mañanera era del gusto de ambos, el ambiente continuo incómodo.

Decir que estábamos nerviosos, era poco.

Me concentré en el camino para que mis sesos no fueran comidos por mis nervios, Hide por su parte observó la ciudad apoyado en la ventana y no habló en ningún momento, como tampoco me observó durante el trayecto.

Luego de un par de dificultades, malos reflejos y un par de movimientos zigzag por la carretera, logramos llegar al edificio en donde yo vivía. Estacioné el auto y al finalizar la difícil tarea, solté el volante en conjunto con un suspiro. Sólo entonces Hide me observó.

\- Ya-chan... ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¿Qué? Yo vivo aquí... - le dije sin comprender a que se refería.

\- Si, intuyo que si... pero, ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi casa?

Oh.

Buena pregunta.

\- Sólo... no pensé en ello.- contesté sinceramente. – Pero... si quieres irte ya puedo llevarte...- le susurré despacio, sin ánimos de dejarlo ir realmente. Hide me observó y pestañeó rápidamente.

\- No... está bien... me quedaré un poco más....- susurró algo indeciso. Yo intenté leer sus ojos, realmente no quería que se quedara si no era lo que quería.

\- ¿De verdad quieres quedarte? – sin intención mi voz sonó anhelante, estaba seguro que mis ojos rogaban que dijera que sí.

Hide abrió un poco los ojos con impresión... me moría por saber que ideas pasaban por su mente. Él tragó saliva y sólo negó con su cabeza. Al comienzo creí que no quería quedarse y me dispuse a encender el motor del auto nuevamente, pero entonces Hide hablo.

\- Yo... me sorprende que aun intentes leer mi mirada, me siento desnudo cuando estoy contigo, eso me produce una constante sensación de nervios y dolor de estomago.

\- ¿Dolor de estomago? ¿Estás incomodo con mi presencia? – Aquello no me lo esperaba, mi voz sonó dolida.

\- Claro que no... solo... me asusta que veas algo en mis ojos que no te agrade... - Nos observamos unos segundos, sentí que Hide me apreciaba lo suficiente para que mi opinión sobre él le fuera importante. No dije nada en aquel instante, estaba sumergido en mis sueños anhelantes. – Bien, muéstrame tu departamento.- dijo sonriendo nervioso y saliendo rápidamente del auto, para esperarme fuera de él.

Yo reaccioné de forma lenta... todo me resultaba demasiado difícil de digerir.

Toda la situación de alguna manera ocurrió sin que yo me percatara de que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Tanto fue así, que olvide el gran desastre que había en mi departamento producto de semanas de eternas ganas de no hacer nada más que dedicarme a mi música.

Nos adentramos en el edificio y caminamos rumbo al ascensor.

\- Me sorprende que tengas un departamento, siempre creí que te gustaría tener tu propio patio tras de casa. – comentó intentando romper el silencio.

\- Y me gustaría, sin embargo encontrar casas en Tokio es tan difícil como conservar la virginidad de Ken-chan.- Ambos reímos por mi broma.

\- Recuerdo que en aquel tiempo Ken-chan jamás dormía solo.

\- Tu tampoco.- pensé en voz alta.

Cuando noté que dije aquello en voz alta me enfade conmigo mismo. " _Idiota, idiota, idiota_ " me repetía. Hide me observó con la boca abierta, luego de unos segundos se repuso y bajó la mirada. Claramente yo sabía arruinar el momento y hacerlo más incómodo. Como si él no supiera que ambos dormíamos juntos.

\- Yo... - comencé a decir cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en mi piso. Me decidí a caminar en silencio para encender las luces, sentía mi corazón pesado, sentía que había arruinado todo y que Hide en cualquier momento querría huir de allí.

\- Wau...Eres un cerdo. – exclamó sorprendido, negando con su cabeza. – ¡No puedo creer que teniendo este desorden invites personas a casa! ¿Qué es eso? – dijo agachándose a tomar algo con sus manos - ¿Ropa interior? Vaya... aun mojas un poco tus calzoncillos...

"¿ _Qué_?"

\- ¡Oye! ¡Deja eso! – le grité cuando le quitaba la ropa de las manos, ahora el avergonzado era yo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje? ¡Hay ropa por todos lados! ¿Qué es esto? – ésta vez lo que tomó en sus manos fue una composición... iba a detenerlo por vergüenza, pero me detuve... realmente no me importaba que él leyera mis garabatos, me conocía mejor que lo que un par de palabras al azar pudieran decir de mí.

Mientras el estaba de pie leyendo las hojas que encontraba, yo recogí un poco de ropa, basura y platos sucios que habían por allí, en un par de minutos logre que todo quedara decente.

\- Ahora puedes sentarte.- le dije sentándome primero y dejando un espacio a mi lado.

\- Éstas composiciones son muy...- el dudó de sí decir realmente lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- Dilo...- le incité, sabía que realmente me diría su opinión y si era negativa, realmente no importaba demasiado, gran parte de mis garabatos nunca concluían en una verdadera composición.

\- Muy propias de ti... son diferentes en el nivel de madurez de las palabras que usas, todo parece guiar más a una reflexión o al sentimiento preciso de una situación, no son palabras al azar que interpreten algo, son más bien la respuesta de una interpretación, sin embargo tiene un sello muy propio de ti, me gusta...

Vaya. Yo no había analizado realmente lo que escribí y si lo hacía, definitivamente esa no sería mi conclusión.

\- Gracias...- le dije un poco sonrojado.

\- Eres diferente al Ya-chan de mis recuerdos...- susurró despacio mientras se sentaba, ambos continuábamos ebrios por lo que nuestros movimientos eran lentos. Acomodó su cuerpo en dirección a mí y me observó a los ojos, sus expresivos ojos brillaban, durante un momento estuve seguro de que había cariño y admiración en su mirada- De cierta forma, continúas siendo tu, pero gran parte de ti ha cambiado... tu actitud es diferente, sin embargo... tus principios continúan siendo los mismos, puedo notarlo, tu presencia se siente de la misma forma en que se sentía hace 20 años. – Hide suspiró, yo tenia un revoltijo de sentimientos... estaba emocionado, saber que esa era su opinión respecto a mí me hacía sentir feliz. De cierta forma sentí que sus palabras eran reales, siempre había creído eso de mi mismo al menos, que alguien que te conoce lo rectificara, solo me hacía sentir mayor plenitud conmigo mismo. – Es increíble como nunca dejaste de serle fiel a tus principios... a tus creencias y a pesar de que siento que tu forma de observar el mundo ha cambiado, tu forma de sentir lo que te rodea continua intacta... nunca creí que cuando nos viéramos volvería a sentirme así.

\- ¿Así? – pregunté apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, mi cuerpo también estaba en dirección a él. Hide hizo lo mismo acomodándose y ambos nos permitimos envolver por una burbuja de tranquilidad. Las mismas que nos envolvían hace 20 años atrás.

\- Siento que por estos minutos todo va a estar bien... - Cerró sus ojos respirando tranquilamente, analicé un poco sus palabras, quise ignorar todas mis emociones y el deseo que me invadía al tenerlo tan lejos, por lo que me concentré en el significado de sus palabras, usualmente siempre queriendo decir más de lo que dicen en realidad.

Como si hubiera escuchado mi pregunta silenciosa respondió en susurros:

\- En mi vida normal me siento asustado de todos los que me rodean, de cierta forma todos son una amenaza para mí, es como si sintiera que en el fondo todos quieren conocerme para mostrarme desnudo ante el mundo, intento... que incluso que las personas que me rodean no sepan realmente como me siento... intento esconderme todo el tiempo y vivo con el miedo de que alguien me exponga más de lo que podría soportar. – A medida que hablaba, sentí enormes ganas de protegerlo del mundo y de todos quienes siempre se golpeaban por obtener algo de él; información, una palabra, sentimientos, su corazón... tomé su mano y dejé mis dedos jugar con la piel de su muñeca.

\- Siempre has odiado que alguien conozca tus intensiones, tus pensamientos, tus ideas, siempre te ha resultado más cómodo mantenerte callado, tranquilo mientras el huracán de pensamientos se revuelve en tu mente... eres fascinante por ello Hide... nunca te ha importado que opinen de ti realmente, mientras el verdadero tú esté escondido, es intocable y las opiniones no llegan hasta él. – Ésta vez yo le hablé en susurros para mantener nuestra tranquilidad dentro de la burbuja, el cuerpo de Hide poco a poco se acerco a mi hombro hasta que se apoyo en mí completamente.

\- Pero tú si sabes quién soy realmente...

Pensé en ellos unos momentos... en estos minutos había intentado buscar similitudes del Hide de mis recuerdos y este Hide 20 años más viejo, y aunque había encontrado unas pocas, comprendí que no lo reconocí por completo por que ambos actuamos a la defensiva, en un primer momento se mostró conmigo como se mostraba con sus viejos conocidos, pero había llegado éste momento en donde por fin ambos nos estábamos dejando ver tales cuales éramos.

Y era él, él mismo pequeño Hide de mis recuerdos. El mismo hombre que odiaba ser tratado como mujer pero que amaba vestirse como una, el que adoraba beber café, él olor de la madera, él sonido de la lluvia, el que huía de los insectos y prefería mantener la luz encendida hasta dormirse. El que sentía cosquillas en su cadera y detestaba ser abrazado por extraños, el que lloraba fácilmente y era capaz de trasmitir más con su mirada que con palabras.

Continuaba siendo él. Se había oculto tras su identidad de fama, pero seguía siendo el chico que yo tanto amé.

Respecto a mis sentimientos, estaban claros, todos estaban derretidos bajo la presencia de Hide, sin embargo mi cabeza tenía una confusión no tan simple y yo preferí solo dejarme llevar, fuera lo que fuera a lo que nos destinaría aquella situación, valdría cada segundo y yo lo sabía.

\- Yo adoro quien eres realmente...- le confesé con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz.

Hide levantó el rostro, sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas, de la misma forma que sus ojos un poco llorosos. No sabía si era debido a la ebriedad pero sentía un gran alivio y los ojos de Hide parecían trasmitir lo mismo, estuve seguro entonces que mi rostro debía verse igual.

Nos observamos un par de segundos y sin ser consciente de mis pensamientos, observé su boca luego... volví dirigir la mirada a los ojos de Hide, él también observaba mi boca... mi estomago se contrajo. Moría por besarlo y de tan solo notar que aquello era compartido, quería mucho más que un beso.

Me aproximé a él saboreando la poca cercanía que nos dividía, sentí el momento exacto en que Hide decidió contener la respiración. Mi pecho se sentía frenético, llegó un instante en que realmente podía sentir mis palpitaciones en mi oído.

"Que idiota" me regañé. Me seguía causando estragos su cercanía.

Volví a observar su rostro, ésta vez muy sonrojado, sus ojos concentrados en mis labios, sus labios entreabiertos, no soporté demasiado aquella visión y me entregué por completo al impulso de besarlo.

Lo besé con delicadeza y realmente me perdí en el primer segundo en que la textura de sus labios me recordó los sentimientos de aquellos años... los sentí todos surgir nuevamente, tal vez nunca se fueron mínimamente siquiera.

Tomé con mis manos el rostro de Hide y me dispuse a disfrutar con mayor grado de su boca, de su lengua, de los sonidos de nuestros besos y de la humedad de nuestra saliva, mordí su labio despacio y Hide llevó sus manos a mi cadera, ésta vez acercándome a él. Sus manos me acariciaron por debajo de la ropa mientras nos besábamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

Necesité separar un poco mis labios para respirar. En el instante en que ambos nos separamos casi jadeando nos observamos a los ojos y juntamos nuestras frentes, mis manos tomaron las suyas y me las llevé al rostro para sentirlas junto a mi mejilla.

Hide besó mi frente.

Yo cerré los ojos disfrutando del tacto de sus labios en mí.

Hide me abrazó. Fue un abrazo fuerte, que me hizo sentir que realmente había necesitado de mí, por lo que lo abracé de la misma manera para que no tuviera dudas de que yo también lo había necesitado en cada momento.

\- Gracias... gracias Ya-chan... - susurró en mi oído.

\- Gracias a ti Hide...

Permanecimos así un largo tiempo, aun cuando Hide desprendió sus brazos de mi alrededor, ocultó su rostro en mi cuello y me abrazó desde la cintura, de la misma forma me negué a soltarlo y lo retuve contra mi cuerpo.

Acaricié su cabello rubio, corto y despeinado, tan diferente visualmente al chico delicado que conocí. Pero se sentía de la misma manera que en aquellos años, abrazarlo de aquella forma. Era mi Hide.

Me percaté de que estaba dormido y con mucho cuidado lo llevé en brazos a mi habitación, en donde le quité los zapatos y lo acosté en la cama. Me acosté junto a él, estaba muy cansado y somnoliento también. En menos de lo que esperaba... me quedé dormido escuchando su respiración acompasada.

Sentí unas manos acariciar mi estomago, pero me costaba despertar del todo, así que solo gruñí. La risa de Hide llegó a mis oídos.

"El aun esta aquí" pensé, despertando de inmediato.

Al abrir los ojos, todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, debía ser ya de noche y nosotros habíamos dormido todo el día, mi cabeza dolía un poco a causa del alcohol, pero Hide estaba junto a mí... todo lo demás importaba poco.

Para indicarle que estaba despierto, tomé su mano y en la confianza que me brindaba la oscuridad me la llevé a los labios, besé con cariño la palma de su mano y la sostuve junto a mi mejilla.

\- Ya-chan...- susurró con una voz llena de cariño, cariño que sentía por mí.

\- Aun estas aquí...

\- Desperté hace un par de minutos la verdad...

\- Mmmhh...- No dije nada, estaba totalmente consumido por la sensación de tenerle a mi lado de aquella forma.

\- ¿Quieres dormir? – susurró riendo. Una risa feliz, la más sincera que le había escuchado desde que lo vi en el evento.

\- No... sólo disfruto del momento.- Suspiré feliz, Hide continuo tocando mi estomago de arriba hacia abajo, yo encendí la lámpara de junto la cama, para observarlo un poco.

\- Vaya, que cara tienes... - le dije con una sonrisa, estando seguro que me veía peor que él. Esperaba que se riera pero al contrario, escondió el rostro en mi cuello. Con mi mano acaricie su cabello, amaba sentirlo junto a mí.

Continuamos en aquella posición en silencio, sentí que algo le preocupaba pero durante unos segundos no quise preguntar... tal vez el quería espacio.

\- No puedo recordar otra persona con quien haya estado acostado de esta forma... - susurró muy despacio, luego besó mi cuello suavemente.

Me quedé inmóvil... la verdad es que sentía mucho deseo por él, aquel sentimiento jamás se había ido, menos teniéndolo tan cerca de mí. No quería sentirme de aquella manera por un simple beso, me hacía sentir que deseaba su cuerpo tanto como sus sentimientos y aquello no era verdad. Realmente apreciaba esos momentos, perfectos solo por lo que son.

Pero la reacción física estaba allí.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano de Hide que acariciaba mi estomago bajó cada vez más, hasta meterse bajo mi pantalón.

Cerré los ojos, no iba a detenerlo.

Al contrario, me concentraría en sentir su mano y simplemente disfrutar.

Él frotó su mano contra mi entrepierna por debajo del pantalón y por sobre la ropa interior mientras besaba mi cuello y mis hombros, con más lengua que labios.

En un par de segundos sentí mi erección endurecerse cada vez más como también un poco de humedad al sentir los roces de su mano.

Hide quitó mi pantalón y mi ropa interior con una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa en los labios, con la punta de sus dedos rozó delicadamente mi erección, haciéndome gemir. Aquello era demasiado, necesitaba sentirlo más.

Moví mi cuello para observarlo y poder besarlo, el de inmediato dirigió sus labios a los míos, esta vez nos entregamos aun más al beso y mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban, me senté en la cama para quitarle su ropa. Entre un enredo de manos y un par de rizas, ambos quedamos desnudos.

Lo tomé por las caderas y continué besándolo, dejé que se posicionara sobre mí. No habíamos dicho nada, en ningún momento, ni una sola palabra... sólo nos conectábamos por nuestras miradas.

Hide me besaba sin darme tiempo de respirar, sus manos me tocaban como si hubiera extrañado el roce de mi piel más de lo que yo podía dimensionar, comenzó a moverse de adelante hacía atrás, rozando mi erección con su entrada, continuó así un par de segundos, jugando con mi deseo, haciéndolo incrementar cada vez más, hasta que en un segundo se quedó quieto.

Lo observé para saber si es que estaba dudando, sin embargo lo que vi en sus ojos parecía ser vergüenza por la posición en la que estaba, nunca le había gustado estar arriba, era demasiado penoso para él.

Me observó sonrojado y con las manos en puños, no lo dejé decir nada, no era necesario, yo lo entendía.

Con un beso lo acomodé lentamente por debajo de mí.

Esta vez yo llevaría el mando, no dejaría nada de su piel sin señales de mis besos.

Rocé con mi erección la entrada de Hide mientras besaba su rostro, sus mejillas se sentían tan suaves y calientes a causa del sonrojo, que no pude evitar rozar los labios por ellas y dibujar el camino hacia su boca.

Cuando por fin le besé, disfruté de cada segundo de sus labios, los labios de Hide eran deliciosos en textura, la humedad de su boca y su lengua provocadora me estremecieron, realmente no recordaba con exactitud lo que eran sus besos en estos momentos.

\- Mmmh... - sentí a Hide aun más receptivo que antes, sus sonidos siempre me indicaban que la intensidad de nuestro sentir era a la par. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo y sus dedos dejaban pequeños masajes a medida que rozaban mi piel. – Tu olor... es como lo recordaba... - la luz de la lámpara me permitió ver el brillo en los ojos de mi Hide, sabía que ambas miradas estaban llenas de emociones, de los recuerdos, de los dolores, de los anhelos de tantos años. Su voz excitada... era algo digno de grabar en mi memoria.

\- Me harás sonrojar...- le dije, ambos reímos, nunca fuimos buenos para hablar de nuestros sentimientos, pero siempre se nos hizo fácil saber que sentía el otro, a veces la mirada bastaba, a veces la expresión, a veces la voz, a veces solo el calor de la piel.

Hide tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo dirigió a sus labios, esta vez sus brazos rodearon mi cuello acercándome más, profundizando el beso, me perdí en los sonidos de nuestros besos y en la sensación de su lengua lamer la mía en movimientos lentos, sólo reaccioné del tiempo que llevábamos besándonos cuando mi erección comenzó a doler demasiado. La excitación estaba más allá de las nubes.

Me alejé un poco de Hide para posicionar mi cuerpo y lo miré a los ojos pidiendo su consentimiento, el asintió.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda.

Entré lentamente en su cuerpo, observando cómo su boca se abría a medida que entraba en él. Solté un quejido y el cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No sentía aquella sensación hace demasiados años.

\- Ah... despacio... - susurró agitado. Yo obedecí, y me moví cuidadosamente cada vez más dentro de él.

Nada se comparaba con sentir a Hide, nada se podía asimilar si quiera a su mirada de aprecio cuando buscabas sus labios después del primer contacto entre nuestros cuerpos.

Como lo esperaba y tal como lo dibujaban mis recuerdos, abrió sus ojos para guiarme nuevamente a sus labios con su mirada intensa. Ésta vez mordió mi labio cuando me alejé un poco, baje besando su cuello, luego me dirigí a su oído.

\- No hay nada como esto...- le susurré antes de abrazarlo, diciéndole con mi cuerpo que comenzaría a moverme.

Hide besó mis hombros y se abrazó a mí. Lentamente comencé a moverme. Su cuerpo estaba algo estrecho, tal vez había pasado tiempo ya desde la última vez que él había hecho aquello...

No tenia cabeza para pensar en eso realmente, mis sentidos estaban nublados.

\- Aaah...mmh...- Hide comenzó a dejar salir sus quejidos, lo mismo hice yo... me propuse disfrutarlo por completo. Como si fuera la última vez.

Besé su cuello, lamí los huesos que resaltaban en su piel, permití a mis dedos presionar sus pezones.

Hide se arqueó... era enloquecedor realmente verlo disfrutar de cada sensación... continué moviéndome lentamente...

Comencé a sentir demasiado sudor salir de mí, me sentía temblar, moría de ganas por moverme rápidamente y escucharlo gemir alto, pero no quería que esto acabara rápido...

Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados, cansados, marcados con el olor del otro, las sabanas estaban húmedas y la piel de mis piernas y mi abdomen se sentía pegajosa a causa del derrame de nuestras esencias.

Ambos estábamos ya tranquilos, habíamos logrado controlar nuestras respiraciones luego de la agitada noche. Yo abrazaba a Hide por detrás de su pequeño cuerpo y éste abrazaba mis brazos desde su posición.

Envueltos en la melosidad del post-coito tal vez, sentí que debía decir las palabras de aprecio que me ahogaban, pero no sabía si aquello sería lo mejor...

\- Yo... Hideto...- no sabía exactamente que palabras escoger. No sabía si tener cuidado en cuánto dejar escapar, si podía decirle todo, si podía ser transparente o solo mencionarle mis actuales intenciones.

Hide se volteó para observarme atentamente bajo la suave luz, sus ojos buscando respuestas... ver aquella expresión me traía recuerdos...

\- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó tomando algo de aire, su expresión continuaba siendo preocupada, nuevamente le hacía eco a mis recuerdos, aquella pregunta fue la que nos llevó a hacer el amor por primera vez.

Observé el rostro de Hide y me volteé para mirarlo fijamente.

Y por fin pude dejar escapar las palabras.

\- Si... te quiero...- Sentí que al dejar salir las palabras emanaron de mi todos los sentimientos asfixiados que tuve por años. A pesar de todo ello, no quería dejarme llevar e ilusionarme, habían pasado demasiados años.- No sé que tanto te pareces al Hide de mis recuerdos, pero te prometo que... te quiero... - Sentí un par de lagrimas escaparse de mí. Odiaba llorar, realmente lo odiaba, pero la tensión emocional se estaba yendo de mí, por fin.

Iba a disculparme por llorar tal vez sin verdaderos motivos, pero Hide se acercó y tomo una de mis manos, la llevo a sus labios, depositó un beso en la palma y luego acunó su rostro con ella sosteniéndola junto a su mejilla.

\- Sigo siendo el mismo... tal vez un poco más perdido que antes... tal vez menos ingenuo y algo más sucio, pero sigo siendo tu Hide... nunca dejé de sentir que la parte más verdadera de mi... te pertenecía... - Ésta vez sus ojos acompañaron a los míos. Las lagrimas de Hide por alguna razón, las sentí más pesadas que las mías. – Me he dejado consumir por todo... por que no había nada más en mi vida... nada lo suficientemente valioso para... yo... - sus lagrimas no le permitieron expresarse demasiado.

Besé sus mejillas húmedas con lagrimas y lo besé para que no siguiera esforzándose en explicarse, aquello no era necesario, ya tendríamos tiempo para contárnoslo todo.

.

.

.

Al entrar al evento, el mismo guardia de tan sólo un año atrás se acercó a mí a preguntar por mi invitación. Pero ésta vez, mientras hablaba, me reconoció y se disculpó.

Había descubierto que Ken-chan se enfermaba con intención para estas fiestas, no era posible que nuevamente un resfriado lo tuviera en cama, los mismos días que hace un año atrás.

Aunque yo vestía la misma ropa, tal vez no tantas cosas habían cambiado o tal vez solamente lo esencial.

Me hicieron un par de entrevistas, para las mismas radios que la vez anterior.

Todo me parecía que continuaba igual.

Me senté junto al mismo amigo co-productor de L'arc en Ciel en sus viejos tiempos, esta vez no hablamos de Hide, ni de las bandas, solo de su vida, sus hijos y sus sueños, aun a nuestra edad nos permitíamos soñar.

Cuando el reloj marco las 22:30 y la banda del evento se retiraba, el animador se despidió, dio los debidos agradecimientos y las buenas noches.

Me dirigí al baño, pensando en que sería lo que cocinaría para la cena.

Cuando terminé de orinar y me dispuse a lavar mis manos, un grupo de chicos entro. Ésta vez reconocí a uno de ellos, un conocido famosillo de Hide.

\- No te recomiendo tener demasiadas ilusiones, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi irse con alguien más. – le decía el famosillo a un adolescente de piel tan clara, que inmediatamente en mi mente le apode "el albino".

\- Siempre pensé que sería más fácil, pero cada vez que lo intento él me evita...

Ésta vez no terminé de escuchar la conversación y me retiré primero del baño, fui a mi auto y conduje hasta casa.

23:35

La puerta principal se cerró.

Yo estaba en la cocina, por lo que deduje de inmediato quien era.

Continué concentrado cocinando y siguiendo la receta del programa que estaba viendo, un par de brazos me envolvieron desde atrás de mí.

\- Mmhh... que olor tan delicioso.- dijo desde atrás, yo me volteé para besar su frente en señal de bienvenida.

Hide olía a perfume, alcohol y shampoo.

\- Estoy preparando comida mexicana... ¡Oye pervertido! – Sus manos tocando bajo mi pantalón me interrumpieron, el rió.

\- Tengo hambre pero no solo de comida...- dijo mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba entre la cocina y yo, me abrazó y me besó.

Nuevamente no me dejaría terminar de cocinar.

Todas las noches hacíamos el amor.

Todas las noches comíamos después de hacerlo.

Todas las noches dormíamos juntos, satisfechos completamente.

Todas las noches nos amábamos un poco más.


	9. Artificial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aparición de un tercero en cuestión, Gackt.

  
Gackt apuntó con un dedo hacía un extremo del salón lleno de invitados, como si hubiera visto algo y yo debiera verlo también. Siguiendo la dirección de su dedo me volteé en busca de lo que apuntaba, pero antes de que pudiera divisar cualquier objeto o persona, Gackt se acerco a mí y besó mi mejilla lentamente mientras envolvía mi cintura con sus manos.

Me tensé.

Aquello era demasiado.

No quería sus besos, estaba cansado y hasta asustado de sus reiterados intentos por besarme.

Me volteé para encararlo, con toda mi furia visible en mis ojos, pero allí estaba su rostro muy cerca del mío, sus ojos observando mis labios, sus labios aproximándose a los míos y sus manos sujetándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

\- Detente…- le dije enojado y algo asustado al no poder liberarme de la fuerza de sus brazos.

El fuerte olor a licor de su aliento embargo mi nariz y mi cabeza.

Me besaría. Estaba tan cerca que no pasarían un par de segundos antes de que sintiera sus labios en los míos.

“No, no quiero” “Suéltame” pensaba mientras intentaba alejarme de él.

Gracias a una buena reacción logré interponer mi brazo entre su hombro y el mío, marcando algo más de distancia entre nuestros rostros.

\- ¡Gackt-chan déjame! – grité fuerte, todas las personas que nos rodeaban en el evento, se voltearon a mirarnos, sentí el sonido de las cámaras, los susurros de los periodistas y las expresiones de impresión de algunas chicas. – Suéltame. – volví a decirle enfurecido, él sabía que yo me veía enojado realmente, Gackt por su lado no dejaba de sonreír perdido en su ebriedad.

\- Haz que te suelte… - susurró lo más cerca de mis labios que podía.

Mi brazo impedía su beso forzoso. Y fue gracias a ese mismo brazo que nos separaba, que logre empujarlo con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz.

Su cuerpo casi cae hacia atrás, pero aun ebrio logró mantener el equilibrio, yo aproveché para huir de allí.

Le di la espalda y caminé a toda prisa entre la gente, buscando alejarme, pero todos continuaban observando la escena de Gackt y no a mí. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que algo sucedía allí que llamaba más la atención.

Me volteé y entonces vi a Gackt no tan lejos de mi posición, frente a él, el cuerpo fuerte de Sakura deteniéndole el paso hacia mí. No podía ver la mirada de Sakura, tampoco podía escuchar lo que ellos se decían pero por su posición y la tensión de su cuerpo, estaba a segundos de golpear a Gackt.

“No, no, no, apártate” supliqué en mis pensamientos.

No quería que Gackt lo golpeara, no quería que las fotos capturaran nuevamente ese perfil rudo de Sakura, poniendo en peligro su reputación y su trabajo. No quería un escándalo que nos envolviera a ambos obligándonos a mantener nuevamente distancia.

Odié a Gackt por la situación que había causado.

Odié a Sakura por ser impulsivo e involucrarse. Pero en el fondo le estaba agradecido.

El había sido testigo de las 20 llamadas diarias que Gackt dejaba en mi móvil todos los días. El había visto, como iba en reiteradas ocasiones a mi casa y esperaba horas tras la puerta esperando que yo saliera y poder verme aunque sea unos segundos. El sabía el miedo que le tenía a su psicópata personalidad y no dudaba en arriesgar su trabajo, su reputación y sus esfuerzos por defenderme. Por más idiota que fuera, no podía enfadarme con él.

El manager de Gackt se involucró en el asunto y junto con un par de personas más lograron separarlos, Sakura recuperó la compostura, se volteó y observándome de reojo se alejó, lejos de la multitud, lejos de Gackt, lejos de mí.

La atención se volteó a mí y entonces yo también tomé mi camino, lejos de todo.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que necesito que busques cada una de esas fotos y logres que el chisme desaparezca!

\- ¿Hyde olvidas que no es un chisme? ¡Es algo que sucedió, lograr que no sea el tema de los periódicos de mañana será casi imposible! Deja que hablen, siempre puedes decir la verdad…

\- No, no, claro que no… las fans de Gackt van a odiar a Sakura, no hace falta que más personas lo odien, por favor, eres mi manager debes poder hacer algo al respecto…- le supliqué dejando ver el dolor y el miedo en mis ojos, necesitaba que hiciera algo… lo que fuera para impedir que Sakura no saliera dañado de esto.

\- Está bien. Compraré las fotografías, moveré mis contactos, hablaré con los testigos, pero no te aseguro nada.

\- Por favor J necesito que esto se quede allí… por favor… haré lo que sea.

\- Bien, si tanto estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, ponte en contacto con Gackt y pídele que también niegue lo que ocurrió.

Oh… aquello sería molesto… tal vez me pida algo a cambio…

Lo pensé durante unos momentos… por Sakura debía hacerlo.

\- Está bien… - le dije a J.- Está bien... - volví a repetir, esta vez para mí.

Tomé el móvil y llamé a Gackt, dos pitidos bastaron para que su voz se oyera desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Hyde, ¿A qué debo tu llamada? – dijo ronco aun ebrio.

\- ¿No piensas pedir perdón? Tu estupidez hará un escándalo el día de mañana.- le recriminé, sonando furioso.

\- Aun no me recupero del todo, creo que sí se me ha pasado la mano, pero no me arrepiento de nada, sólo de no haber golpeado al idiota de tu ex baterista, dime algo ¿Son novios? ¿Realmente eran una pareja homosexual? – preguntó en un tono curioso, molesto y celoso.

\- Sólo somos amigos Gackt-chan, te estabas comportando como un idiota, no puedes culpar a un amigo por querer defenderme.- iba a hacer todo lo posible por sonar indignado, tal vez así lograría que Gackt usará la razón para comprender lo que había hecho y no intentara ser un imbécil pidiendo algo a cambio de su silencio.

\- Solo intenté besarte, no entiendo porque tanto escándalo…

\- Porque me forzabas idiota... parecías un abusivo.

\- Bueno aquello no hubiera ocurrido si me hubieras devuelto el beso.

\- Eres mi amigo Gackt-chan, no quiero besarte.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué me coqueteaste tanto tiempo? Durante todo el rodaje me conquistaste, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar de ti, ¡es lógico que quiera besarte!

Ahí estaba otra vez el idiota de Gackt, creyendo que era el centro del mundo, convencido de que todo lo que yo hacía era buscando obtener algo de su atención. Era deplorable ver lo que le podía hacer un poco de fama al ego de un idiota.

\- ¡Me mal interpretaste siempre y no es lógico bajo ningún contexto que intentes besarme a la fuerza! – poco a poco me estaba alterando. Razonar con Gackt era difícil y agotador. J me observaba desde el otro lado de la sala, indicándome con un gesto de sus manos que fuera directo y le dijera a Gackt la razón de mi llamada.

\- Bueno, si para lo que llamaste es para exigirme disculpas, no lo haré por qué no me arrepiento de nada más que de no lograr besarte- idiota. Suspiré. Había llegado el momento…

\- Te estoy llamando por otra razón.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Necesito que protejas a Sakura. – Se escuchó un silencio desde el otro lado. Esto iba a ser difícil.

.

.

.

Decidí embriagarme antes de dirigirme a la casa de Gackt-chan, iba a ir lo más anestesiado posible para luego no recordar nada.

No me perdonaría a mi mismo aquello, aunque la persona más importante para mí me lo perdonara, las huellas que Gackt dejaría en mi piel, jamás me dejarían del todo.

No estaba psicológicamente preparado para lo que venía.

Gackt había cedido a esconder y negar todo lo que había sucedido, con la condición de que yo estuviera una noche con él, esa noche.

El me quería a mí. Aunque fuera una vez.

También había prometido que sería nuestro secreto.

Pero aquello no me importaba, mi piel me recordaría que había sido suyo una noche y aquello me pesaría siempre.

Bebí una botella de vino completa, estando seguro que eso sería suficiente para borrarme por unas cuantas horas, llamé un taxi y con dificultad caminé hacía él cuando éste llego.

Camino a casa de Gackt intenté distraerme con el paisaje que me ofrecía el largo camino hasta su casa, pero estaba tan nervioso, que solo quería que el día acabara rápido y con él toda aquella situación. Apreté mis manos con los nervios consumiéndome.

Estaba tan nervioso, que el efecto del alcohol pareció evaporarse y yo estaba más alerta que nunca. Quería llorar.

Al llegar a la casa, le pedí al taxi esperar un par de horas prometiéndole una cantidad exagerada de dinero, quería tener un seguro de huída para no tener que permanecer allí más tiempo del necesario.

Mientras me bajaba del taxi y caminaba hasta la puerta de la casa, sentí mis piernas temblar, estaba demasiado asustado.

“¿Esto sería abuso no?” Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia él. Tal vez debí decirle a J lo que Gackt quería a cambio, en vez de sólo decirle que él iba a ayudarnos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Toqué el timbre.

“Cálmate, solo serán unos minutos y nos marcharemos” le repetí una y otra vez a mi mente.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella el cuerpo alto de Gackt, desnudo con tan solo una toalla cubriéndole.

Tragué saliva. Bien, esto sería más rápido de lo que creí.

\- Pasa y quítate la ropa, estoy demasiado ansioso para una charla previa. – susurró ronco, al parecer ya excitado. Pero había algo raro en él, su voz sonaba algo arrastrada y parecía que le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

\- Vaya, pensé que al menos eras más cariñoso.-le dije en broma junto con una carcajada amarga, en verdad me aliviaba que no tuviera que soportar demasiadas caricias previas.

El desapareció, mientras yo me quitaba la ropa, observé mis manos un segundo... no me sentía para nada excitado para tener sexo… al contrario sentía frío y no sólo físicamente.

Cuando me quedaba tan solo la ropa interior puesta apareció Gackt tambaleándose y afirmándose para mantener el equilibrio. Ahora lo comprendía, estaba nuevamente ebrio.

Sentí miedo.

El era más bien violento al estar ebrio.

Pasó junto a mí y se sentó en el gran sofá. Palmeó el lugar junto a él, indicándome que me sentara allí. Obedecí.

Me sentía más delgado de lo normal, más débil, más pequeño.

En cuanto mi cuerpo estuvo a su alcance comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros, sus manos acariciaron mi estomago y mi entrepierna, sus besos eran sonoros y babosos, yo suspiré, sentía que su toque dolía.

Quitó la toalla que le cubría de un tirón, mientras me acostaba y se acomodaba entre mis piernas para continuar besándome, observé su entrepierna y me espanté.

¿Qué rayos tenía ahí?

Parecían perforaciones… se veía horroroso, dolería, por dios que dolería.

\- Cierra los ojos, quiero que disfrutes…- susurró ebrio y algo juguetón mordiendo mi piel mientras dejaba un camino de besos en dirección a mi pecho.

Hice lo que indicó, cerré los ojos.

“Imagina que no es Gackt, imagina que son las manos de él… él, que tanto quieres, no Gackt…” me dije, sin embargo era difícil hacer aquello, el olor que emanaba del cuerpo de Gackt era distinto, la textura de sus labios era muy diferente, la forma de besar ni siquiera se asemejaba y la entrepierna que rosaba a ratos mi piel se sentía extraña.

Mientras Gackt besaba mi estomago se quedo quieto, por bastantes segundos, sentía de la misma forma sus manos quietas sobre mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos extrañado y observé el cuerpo de Gackt cargando su peso sobre el mío.

\- ¿Qué… que pasa? – Pregunte nervioso.

Los segundos pasaron, no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Gackt-chan? – pregunté alarmado - ¿Estás muerto?- volví a preguntar ahora más alarmado. Observé el cuerpo de Gackt que estaba sobre mí, se movía ligeramente, al menos respiraba.

Me acomodé para observar su cabeza, su boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados me indicaron que estaba dormido, por no decir en coma.

“No es posible” me dije a mi mismo riendo, feliz y aun sin creerlo.

Así que no pasaría nada esta noche… bien, estaba ebrio, al punto de caer en coma, así que podía hacerle creer que sucedió algo.

Estaba seguro de que no lo recordaría.

Retiré su cuerpo con cuidado de no despertarlo y me vestí rápidamente.

Necesitaba reaccionar rápido para huir antes de que despertara.

Busqué un lápiz y una hoja y le dejé una nota antes de marcharme:

_Gackt, espero que recuerdes tus promesas._

  1. _Jamás le dirás a nadie sobre esto._
  2. _Jamás volverás a pedírmelo._
  3. _Jamás dirás nada sobre Sakura._



_Gracias por la noche, no estuvo tan mal…_

_Adiós._

Suspiré ya seguro en el taxi.

Aun estaba incrédulo, todo había acabado y no había sucedió realmente demasiado….

“Que cerca estuve…” pensé recordando sus besos por mi cuerpo, me sentí algo asqueado. Pero ya llegaría a casa y él borraría con sus besos las huellas de Gackt.

.

.

.

  
Al llegar abrí la puerta de nuestro departamento, todas las luces estaban apagadas, eran las 2 de la mañana y considerando lo sucedido, dudaba que él estuviera dormido.

En la oscuridad me dirigí a la cocina y bebí un poco de agua. Aun me sentía nervioso, aun no asumía que ya todo había acabado.

Había sido una noche de locos.

Fui al baño antes de atreverme a ver si él estaba dormido en la habitación.

Me sentía infiel.

Me sentía sucio.

Me sentía un idiota.

Necesitaba de él, necesitaba que él me besara, que él me recordara que mi corazón le pertenecía tanto como mi cuerpo.

Tomé una ducha para relajarme, y lavé casi con violencia mi piel quitando los rostros de la saliva de Gackt. Luego lavé mis dientes durante muchos minutos, hasta sentir mi boca dormida.

Me observé frente al espejo.

“Todo está bien” me dije con una sonrisa, ya no había que preocuparse de nada. Poco a poco la tensión me abandonaba.

Salí de la ducha y con la bata puesta me dirigí a la habitación en silencio, tal vez él estaría dormido.

Al entrar en la habitación vi la silueta de Sakura sentada en la cama, a los pies de ésta. Su cabeza observando el suelo, sus hombros parecían llevar un gran peso sobre ellos.

Mi Sakura… debía estar preocupado.

Caminé despacio hacia él, me sentí invadido por una gran tranquilidad al tenerlo por fin cerca de mí.

Era difícil nuestra relación, siempre debíamos aparentar distancia, ni siquiera amistad, prácticamente solo éramos conocidos para el resto, pero en estos momentos, en las noches, en los minutos en que podíamos respirar uno junto al otro, solo allí éramos nosotros mismos, transparentes, reales, amigos, amigos que se pertenecían.

Cuando estuve frente a él lo abrace, mientras él estaba sentado y yo de pie. Su cabeza se refugió en mi estomago y sus brazos me envolvieron buscando algo de mi calor.

Acaricié su cabello, mientras sentía sus manos aferrarse con fuerza a mi bata. Me necesitaba, tanto como yo a él.

\- Lo siento…- susurró aun escondiendo el rostro en mi estomago.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté en tono dulce, sabía su respuesta, pero siempre prefería dejarlo explicarse, a veces me sorprendía.

\- Por ser impulsivo, pensé… pensé que no volverías… - sentí sus hombros temblar un poco, tal vez sintió un escalofrió. Eso sólo me dejaba en claro como se sentía. – Pensé que estabas enfadado porque me entrometí y no volverías aquí esta noche o tal vez jamás… pensé… pensé que no ibas a querer saber nada más de mí por involucrarte en escándalos nuevamente… por poner en juego tu trabajo, por arriesgar tu reputación, por crearte problemas siempre, por…- poco a poco su voz se apagaba, sonaba tan lleno de dolor que sentí mi corazón angustiarse… Sakura siempre sentía culpa por todo lo pasado.

\- Shhh… está bien… está todo bien Ya-chan, estoy aquí y no me iré, nada volverá a suceder como aquella vez, me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase… - Alejé su rostro de mí y limpie un par de lagrimas de su húmedo rostro, había muy poca luz, pero aquello sólo hacía más reconfortante el momento. Más perfecto.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Han sido horas largas…- Me reprochó mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus manos.

\- Estaba arreglando un par de asuntos… - le susurré en el oído, luego me aproximé a sus labios y lo besé mirándolo a los ojos.

Un beso lento, suave, sentí su lengua algo tímida, se sentía siempre así luego de llorar.

Él cerró los ojos disfrutando de nuestro beso y yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos para profundizarlo, insistí más con mi lengua, buscando más de él y más de mí en aquel beso.

Nos separamos lentamente, el corto con su dedo un hilo de saliva que nos unió y yo me reí despacio. Siempre sucedía eso, éramos un par de babosos.

\- Estaba asustado…- me dijo aliviado mirándome a los ojos. Le sonreí para indicarle nuevamente que todo estaba bien.

Me subí sobre él, sentándome de frente sobre su cuerpo ya sentado en la cama, mis piernas le rodearon y abracé su cuello con mis brazos, besé la punta de su nariz aun húmeda por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pasará mañana? – preguntó serio, disfrutando del tacto de nuestras narices. Sentí su aliento, su olor, todo de él me reconfortaba.

\- Ya no te preocupes por nada, todo está bajo control.- le sonreí tiernamente buscando tranquilizarlo, pero sus ojos estaban curiosos, por lo que decidí contarle lo necesario.- J se encargará de todo, ya arreglamos lo necesario, descuida… nada sucederá y si sucede hasta Gackt lo negará… descuida Ya-chan, descuida…- le repetí al observar su rostro preocupado.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a ese tipo… - dijo algo molesto, mientras sus manos me acariciaban bajo la bata. – No quiero que nadie te fuerce a nada… nunca.

\- Lo sé…- le susurré feliz.

Aquellas palabras eran tan de él, siempre cuidándome, siempre consintiéndome.

Nos sonreímos mirándonos a los ojos y con aquella conexión que nunca se desvanecía ambos cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo y nos besamos, ésta vez el beso pedía más y las manos de Sakura no dejaban de tocar mis piernas bajo la bata.

Me excitaba él, su olor, su tacto, la textura de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua, su voz, sus palabras, sus jadeos, sus movimientos. Sakura era sagrado para mí, el único con quien podía sentir amor y deseo a niveles equilibrados.

Quitó mi bata y la dejó caer por mis hombros.

\- Eres más sexy que cualquier mujer…- susurró antes de morder su labio inferior.

\- Espero que eso haga que no vuelvas a recurrir a ellas… - le dije celoso mientras empujaba su cuerpo para que se recostara en la cama. El sólo reía… ya aliviado, todo había pasado, toda la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo como del mío. Sólo nos quedaba disfrutar de nuestra entrega.

El se quitó los zapatos mientras yo desabrochaba su pantalón, luego quitó su playera mientras yo bajaba toda la ropa de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Y lo observé cuando lo tuve desnudo por completo frente a mí. Nadie sabía lo mucho que yo adoraba cada parte de él y cada centímetro de su piel. Mi Sakura.

Tomé con mi mano derecha su recién presente erección y con la punta de los dedos acaricie la punta de ella… observé la boca de Sakura abrirse mientras sus ojos se cerraban para disfrutar del placer.

Me llevé la punta de la erección de Sakura a la boca y le masturbé con mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, mientras lamía y disfrutaba de la textura junto al sonido de la respiración agitada de la persona a quien más amaba. Luego metí su erección en mi boca por completo, y apretando mis mejillas simulé embestidas, quería hacerlo disfrutar, quitarle toda la preocupación, dejar que se perdiera en el placer que yo le pudiera dar.

Pretendía continuar con mi tarea, pero Sakura tomó mi cabello y me llevó hasta su boca para besarme y acomodar mi cuerpo sobre él con sus manos.

Ambos estábamos sentados, yo sobre él, el brillo en su mirada me transmitía sentimientos tan grandes como el deseo que nos inundaba a ambos, yo me moví sobre él, acomodando la erección para que entrará en mi, y observando sus ojos, baje mi cuerpo, dándole la bienvenida a una noche más de sexo, amor y entrega.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté por la gran luz que entraba en la habitación, habíamos olvidado cerrar las ventanas.

Me estiré buscando despertarme del todo, y sentí cosquillas en mi oído, provenientes de la respiración suave que salía de Sakura. Su cabeza apoyada en la mía, su cuerpo abrazando el mío, envolviéndome, protegiéndome incluso al dormir.

Me moví con cuidado para no despertarle y observé su rostro algo sonrojado por el calor del día, su cabello largo revuelto ahora en la almohada, su boca entre abierta, sus ojos cansados e hinchados… siempre se veía hermoso.

Volví a sonreír sintiéndome feliz.

Tomé el celular que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama y aunque quería solamente ver la hora me distraje en la pantalla con un aviso de mensaje de texto perteneciente a Gackt. De inmediato lo abrí.

_“Trato hecho, cumpliré con mis promesas.”_

Sólo aquello había respondido, el tonto se había convencido de que habíamos pasado la noche juntos. Aquello me hizo aun más feliz.

Todo había salido bien, ambos estábamos seguros, todo continuaría de la misma forma, podíamos pretender ser otros a los ojos de quienes fuera, pero frente a los nuestros siempre seríamos auténticos.

Observé la hora, aun podía dormir un poco más.

Me envolví en las sabanas y abrazando el cuerpo de Sakura me dejé ir en sueños que nunca serían más preciados para mí, que la realidad de tenerlo a él junto a mí.


	10. Heavenly

Eran días fríos en la ciudad de Kioto en Japón, lo que sumado al cansancio que presentaban los cuatro integrantes de una banda que veía el éxito en grande por primera vez en un tour sólo podía colocar aun más en peligro su estresada salud. Era víspera de navidad y ninguno parecía recordarlo, estaban tan sumergidos en su trabajo que nadie recordaba las fechas más que para calendarizar en sus mentes los recitales del tour.

Un analítico Tetsuya hablaba entusiasmado de los detalles del próximo concierto mientras que la banda se dirigía en auto al hotel donde se hospedarían. Ya en medio de la gira todos se quejaban de estar agotados menos él, sin embargo también era quien más quería que aquello acabara rápido porque sentía que los nervios y el estrés le quitaban minutos de vida, pero se mantenía firme, sintiendo más que nunca el peso de ser líder de una banda que se encontraba en pleno crecimiento.

Sentado junto al líder, Ken observaba por la ventana los grandes edificios de la ciudad, se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos intentando descubrir el tono correcto de una melodía que insistía en aparecer en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba las palabras de Tetsuya, sin embargo cuando este parecía recurrir a su atención, Ken asentía con la cabeza. Llevaba ya un par de meses haciendo aquello, estaba seguro de que si prestaba demasiada atención a las planificaciones detalladas de su amigo su cabeza explotaría de la misma forma que parecía explotar la del líder en algunas ocasiones.

Más atrás se encontraba el batero con los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir, queriendo evitar así del todo a Tetsuya. Evitaba participar de todos los aspectos no musicales de la banda alegando que las atracciones en los recintos no eran necesarias si la música podía cubrir todas las necesidades de la audiencia. Y aunque no creía que él y su banda de amigos podían cubrir todo aquello, mantenía su posición de intentarlo y no tapar carencias con distracciones. Como su opinión solía ser distinta a la de sus amigos, evitaba participar de aquellas planificaciones y así evitar discusiones peligrosas.

Hyde, quien se sentaba a su lado, comprendía muy bien las razones por las que Sakura fingía dormir en aquellas circunstancias, entonces de la misma forma intentaba equilibrar aquello brindándole atención a Tetsuya, aunque en ocasiones también escapaba antes de que el estrés lo quebrara en medio de la presión.

Mientras el bajista hablaba de realizar patrones con la iluminación, Hyde comenzó a dormitar víctima del agotamiento del viaje; su cabeza comenzó a caer poco a poco mientras intentaba, con mucha fuerza, prestarle atención. Sakura abrió los ojos y lo observó unos momentos.

Sonrió al verlo esforzarse y estiró su mano rozando delicadamente los dedos de Hyde. El vocal se sobresaltó mirándolo con ojos cansados.

\- Ya-chan... aquí no.- Susurró solo para los oídos del batero haciéndolo reír ante su timidez. Si bien sus compañeros no conocían la verdad de la relación de ellos, ambos mantenían sospechas que prefirieron no confirmar por brindarles privacidad.

Hyde por su lado vivía bajo el miedo de que los dos se molestaran si los descubrían, no obstante Sakura se encontraba más tranquilo al respecto, en sus lista de prioridades estaba Hyde antes que muchas otras cosas; entre esas, la banda.

\- Nadie nos ve aquí.- Le susurró divertido para tranquilizarlo.- Pero duerme un poco, yo le prestaré atención a Tetsu.

El mayor lo observó inseguro realizando un gesto desconfiado ante sus palabras, demostrando claramente que dudaba de que él pudiera realizar aquella tarea tan difícil. Ante ello Sakura colocó los ojos en blanco fingiendo molestarse por la duda de Hyde, pero finalmente el vocal sólo rió y se acomodó en el asiento cerrando los ojos un tanto agradecido. Cumpliendo con su palabra, el batero comenzó a responder ante las preguntas del líder, no dejando de ser notorio para éste último que entre ambos habían realizado un cambio de lugar y que Hyde había comenzado a roncar.

Todos estaban cansados, llevaban realizando dos semanas de conciertos casi consecutivos, con pocas horas para dormir y trabajo intenso en la jornada previa al recital. Pero precisamente el show del día siguiente era más importante que los anteriores, sería la primera filmación oficial del tour, lo que pensaban llamar "The Other side of Heavenly' 95" como un pequeño adelanto de lo que sería el film oficial del tour Heavenly.

Llegando al Hotel, un somnoliento Hyde se abrazó a Sakura aun en el asiento trasero del auto, olvidando por completo la presencia de sus compañeros.

Ken al voltearse para bajar lo vió y no pudo evitar molestarlo, su amigo era una buena víctima para cualquier broma.

\- Sólo te falta chuparte el dedo nenito.- Le dijo riendo a sabiendas de que entre ellos existía algo, podía notarlo en la forma en que ambos se observaban, los gestos constantes de protección que parecían tener el uno con el otro. Sin embargo evitaba hablar al respecto, pues no sentía que era algo de su incumbencia y tampoco creía que aquello traería problemas a la banda, al contrarío, veía a ambos más felices desde que parecían cómplices.

Hyde dió un salto al notar que no estaban solos y con un puchero en los labios bajó del auto, medio dormido, medio enojado y medio avergonzado.

Sakura lo siguió divertido.

\- Hola chicos.- Les saludó el manager, quién ya se encontraba esperándoles en el Hotel. – Tenemos un problema...- masculló nervioso.

\- ¿Qué es ahora?- Preguntó Tetsuya tensándose de inmediato.

\- Lo que sucede es que al parecer hubo un error en las reservaciones de las habitaciones, al parecer sólo hay dos habitaciones individuales y una matrimonial disponible... así que por esta vez, dos deberán dormir juntos.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el líder alterándose.- ¿Justo ahora? Estamos muy cansados como para compartir habitaciones o estar incómodos, ¿Y si nos vamos a otro hotel?

\- Es que ya reservamos Tetsuya... - dijo Oishi intentando calmar el enojo que se veía subir.

\- ¿Y quién reservó? ¿De quién es la culpa? – demandó el líder.

\- Momento, momento Tetsu.- Interrumpió Sakura con tono aburrido queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.- Antes de que cortes cabezas, me ofrezco para dormir con alguien, ¿Qué dices Ken-chan? ¿Una navidad juntos?– Ken se rió ante la pregunta, sabía que la única razón por la que no le preguntaba a Hyde era para evitar levantar sospechas frente a Oishi. Sin embargo, el guitarrista creyó que les haría un favor empujándolos a dormir juntos con permiso y por culpa del manager.

\- No, no, ésta vez yo paso. Tú Hyde, comparte habitación con él. – dijo con semblante más que feliz. Hyde abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pareció despertar de su sueño y cansancio en tan solo un segundo.

\- ¿Qué? Pe... pero...- tartamudeó sin encontrar palabras para rehusarse... "¿Debía hacerlo?" se preguntaba. El quería poder compartir más tiempo con Sakura, desde que habían establecido un tipo de contacto, solo habían podido besarse un par de veces, lo usual era el contacto simple... tocar sus manos y si había suerte y nadie observaba, tal vez podía dejarlo acariciar su rostro por más de un par de segundos. Pero estar solos... una noche completa... Hyde se moría de ganas por dormir en sus brazos. – Está bien, yo me sacrifico. – sentenció finalmente haciéndole sacar una carcajada a Ken y logrando un pequeño rubor en Sakura. Oishi se alegró al ver que se resolvía el conflicto; rió para sí mismo porque nadie consideraba a Tetsuya como opción, ver cómo huían de su irritabilidad le resultaba divertido. El bajista era un chico que se esforzaba hasta el cansancio por todos, y como su manager, se encontraba agradecido del compromiso.

\- Entonces así será, gracias a ambos.- Les dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura asintió como respuesta mientras que Hyde optó por desviar la mirada apenado. Luego pasó a dirigirse al resto con algo de autoridad y cercanía.- Chicos, descansen, no festejen esta navidad por favor, ya habrá tiempo de fiestas. Mejor descansen que lo necesitan.

Frente al consejo de Oishi todos asintieron a pesar de encontrarse o no de acuerdo. Ken se reía para sus adentros pensando en que hermosa mujer podría encontrar en la ciudad de Kioto. Por su lado Tetsuya pensaba en dibujar su idea de patrones con luces durante la noche para así dárselas al staff al día siguiente. Sakura mantenía la mente en blanco, pensando en que podría tomar una ducha y descansar junto a su "amigo" por primera vez. Pero Hyde... él no se encontraba tan relajado. A medida que caminaban hacia las habitaciones su mente se inundó de posibles situaciones que podrían ocurrir aquella noche. ¿Y si roncaba demasiado fuerte? ¿Y si su cuerpo dejaba escapar algún sonido por el que Sakura se burlara el resto de su vida? Habían demasiados peligros a considerar.

Al llegar a las habitaciones, el vocalista notó el lujo poco tradicionalista en el Hotel, su manager tenía un extraño gusto para buscar hoteles y usualmente eran tecnológicos con novedades o hasta con temáticas por habitación. Por otra parte, su compañero detestaba tanto lujo, habiendo preferido algo sencillo o al menos tradicionalista.

Habían muchos aspectos y detalles que siempre eran contrarios a los gustos de Sakura y no podía evitar preocuparse por ello, esperaba al menos ser él una razón para que Sakura mantuviera interés en la banda.

\- ¿Deberíamos pedir algo grande para cenar ya que es navidad? – preguntó mientras acomodaba su maleta a un extremo de la habitación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Celebras navidad? – interrogó el batero a sus espaldas. Hyde volteó a mirarlo sorprendido por su pregunta, sin embargo antes de poder decirle algo al respecto vio a Sakura semi desnudo quitándose el pantalón.

Su mente se quedó en blanco y sus ojos se agrandaron visiblemente.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – le preguntó perplejo.

\- ¿Eh? Tomaré un baño. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin comprender su reacción.

\- ¡Pues desvístete en el baño! –gritó Hyde desde el extremo de la habitación tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

\- Oh vamos Hide no seas escandaloso...- lo observó completamente desnudo desde donde estaba. Hyde separó un poco sus dedos para observar si Sakura aun continuaba ahí, pero al verlo ahora completamente desnudo dio un salto y se volteó aun tapándose el rostro. Sakura se enterneció, lo consideraba demasiado tímido para su propio bien. - ¿Qué acaso nunca has visto hombres desnudos? – le preguntó en tono coqueto.

\- ¡Cla... claro que sí! – le respondió nervioso y tartamudo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué haces este escándalo? No tengo nada que no tengas tú.

\- No es eso...- susurró al mismo tiempo que se cuestionaba así mismo, ¿Que andaba mal? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Había visto a Ken y a Tetsuya pasearse desnudos ebrios en fiestas, sin embargo con Sakura sentía vergüenza de observarlo, sentía vergüenza de ser descubierto observándolo más de lo usual. Porque se reconocía a sí mismo, que tenía curiosidad sobre como era su cuerpo... curiosidad mezclada con muchas otras sensaciones y sentimientos que le eran difíciles de aclarecer para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué es entonces? – preguntó insistente intentando comprender su exagerada reacción.

\- ¡Es que eres tú! – Hyde continuo sin moverse del extremo de la habitación, no dejaba de cubrir su rostro con sus manos, como tampoco se volteaba para observarlo de frente.

\- ¿Y qué tengo yo que no tienen los demás hombres? – Preguntó curioso, pero entonces comprendió un poco al escuchar su propia pregunta. Comprendió que él despertaba un interés diferente en Hyde, de la misma forma que Hyde en él. Al darse cuenta de ello pensó en divertirse un poco a costa de su pequeño acompañante.- Bien... si no me quieres contestar es porque no sucede nada, entonces no te molestará que duerma desnudo en la cama junto a ti.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- grito el mayor destapando su rostro de la sorpresa y abriendo la boca en un gesto de exasperación evitando voltear. – ¡No te atrevas! ¡Te fotografiare y le venderé tus fotos a las fans! ¡Le diré a tu madre! ¡Ash, no te atrevas!

Hyde comenzó a gritarle amenazas al batero desde el extremo de la habitación, pero Sakura sólo reía de él y su reacción, antes de dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha, lanzó su ropa interior a la cabeza de Hyde, ocasionando que este gritara aun más.

\- ¡Arg Ya-chan! – Pero lo único que oyó en respuestas fue su carcajada desde el baño.

Ya escuchándolo lejos se atrevió a voltear para asegurarse de que no estaba en la habitación.

Observó la ropa de Sakura en el suelo y sintió una patada en el estómago, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo por tener sentimientos de atracción tan fuertes hacia un hombre, que aunque había lidiado con ello en un principio cuando la atracción por él se le escapó de las manos, aún no dejaba de sentirse extraño. Quería verlo desnudo... pero sentía miedo de dejarle notar cuánto deseaba realmente verlo y tocarlo... ¿Qué pensaría de él? Tan solo se habían besado un par de veces... se habían tocado las manos y con tan solo eso, en más de una ocasión Hyde había soñado con rozar de noche la piel de Sakura con sus dedos.

Aquella noche sería más difícil de lo que él habría pensando, dormir en sus brazos le ocasionaría reacciones que le avergonzarían más de lo que sería capaz de admitir nunca.

Suspiró, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya estaba en aquella habitación.

Abrió su maleta y eligió cuidadosamente la ropa que utilizaría para el recital, llevaba tiempo queriendo usar un traje con una capa, como un pequeño vampiro, o como disfraz de Halloween formal para contextualizar la fiesta de navidad. A su modo, definitivamente.

Él también quería tomar un baño, y por un leve segundo la idea de tomar una ducha junto a Sakura paso por su mente.

\- Dios, no, no, no... debo controlar mis pensamientos.- susurró para sí mismo con enfado.

Observó su rostro en el espejo de la habitación; ojeras grandes por el cansancio del viaje, su cabello alborotado, desde que había decidido realizarse aquel corte de colegiala su volumen en el cabello volvió para hacerlo ver cabezón. Sakura se reía de eso, pero a veces le hacía sentir que realmente no le había gustado aquel corte, lo que llevaba al vocalista a arrepentirse constantemente por ello.

Como nunca le había ocurrido con una chica, se sentía enormemente inseguro frente al batero. ¿Su físico le agradaría? ¿Estaba bien si ambos eran hombres? ¿Qué pasaría cuando quisieran dar un paso más en la relación...? Aquellas preguntas lo torturaban constantemente. Gran parte de sus pensamientos diarios y los miedos que le surgían tenían como dueño a Sakura.

Su estomago grujió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Tenía hambre... pero gracias a sus preguntas internas se sentía deprimido como para comer. Decidió tomar un baño cuando el otro terminara y sólo acostarse a dormir olvidando un poco sus pensamientos... con suerte, se dormiría antes que Sakura, evitando así saber de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder en el trascurso de la noche. Ya atentaría contra las consecuencias al día siguiente.

Luego de un par de minutos la puerta del baño se abrió.

\- Aaaah... necesitaba un baño, ¿Te bañarás? – preguntó Sakura llevando tan solo una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

\- Eh... si – tartamudeó dándose prisa en escapar.

\- ¿Y por qué no te has desnudado aún? – preguntó haciéndolo ruborizar.

\- ¡Ya quisieras pervertido! –gritó entrando al baño y cerrando con un portazo, finalizando así su puesta en escena a la perfección.

Sakura rió un poco y luego suspiro, no pasaba desapercibido ante sus ojos que Hyde se deprimía en ocasiones, sus hombros parecían llevar un gran peso y su ánimo bajaba con facilidad, costaba volver a hacerlo reír. Él notaba todo aquello, pero ignoraba si sus razones consistían en algo ajeno a la banda o a él incluso, prefería esperar a que Hyde le contara que era lo que lo desanimaba últimamente.

Observó la ropa ajena sobre la cama.

Todo en tallas pequeñas, realmente no dejaba de darle ternura.

Observó la maleta de Hyde unos segundos, le llamó la atención una bolsa que llevaba escrito en ella "Para lavar", luego rió. ¿Debía escribir en la bolsa para qué era lo que llevaba dentro? ¿O es que lo olvidaría?, sin pensarlo demasiado Sakura abrió la bolsa y saco de ella un calzoncillo.

"Así que de estos usa..." pensó divertido y de forma impulsiva lo acerco a su nariz, oliéndolo.

Sonrió al sentir la esencia en la ropa, y suspiró siendo consciente de lo enfermo que se veía hacer aquello, también de lo enfermo que le tenía controlar sus impulsos frente a Hyde.

¿Cuándo había hecho él algo así con la ropa interior de una mujer? Nunca. Siempre había ido directo al grano y las había llevado a la cama sin mayores dificultades, siempre había sido fácil, sin sentimientos, sin delicadezas, sin corazón, tal vez solo con un poco de consideración. Pero aquello era distinto, era consciente de que su relación con Hyde significaba un cambio de paradigma para ambos. Sabía que era el primer hombre en la vida de Hyde y Hyde era el primer hombre en su vida, descubrían cada vez más de los límites de su atracción y se enfrentaban a los mismos miedos.

Sakura observó la ropa debatiéndose a sí mismo que sucedería cuando la relación avanzara, ¿Sería él capaz de no dañarlo ni física ni emocionalmente en ningún ámbito?

Él sólo podía estar seguro de algo; quería avanzar. No se lo negaba así mismo, moría de ganas por dar todos los pasos necesarios que lo llevaran a disfrutar de la compañía de Hyde.

Estaba enamorado de él.

.

.

.

  
Hyde restregaba con fuerza el jabón en su piel esperando ocultar cualquier mal olor de su cuerpo al menos mientras durmiera cerca de Sakura. Buscó entre sus cosas su shampoo más lujoso para asegurarse de que su cabello oliera de forma agradable, y afeitó su rostro con delicadeza. Esperaba que no durmiera babeando o en alguna pose graciosa para no estropear su buen aspecto.

Al salir del baño con el pijama puesto, la cual consistía en un pantalón con líneas blancas y azules y una sudadera enorme con un gato dibujado en medio, vio a su compañero acomodando comida en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué...? – preguntó confundido e impresionado al ver tanta comida.

\- Cociné algo para ti, feliz víspera de noche buena, supongo.- Dijo levantando los hombros quitándole importancia al gesto.

Hyde sabía muy bien que Sakura odiaba celebrar ese tipo de fiestas, totalmente contrarías a su estilo de vida budista. Apreciando el gesto y sintiéndose agradecido, se dirigió a la mesa con los ojos un poco húmedos y el cabello goteando. Sakura sonrió por su reacción, le acercó su plato de comida y sirvió copas de vino tinto para ambos, luego fue por una toalla y la colocó sobre el cabello del más bajo intentando secarlo sin hacer demasiada presión.

\- Si vas a mantener tu cabello largo, debes cuidarte de la humedad, sobre todo en épocas de frio.- dijo mientras refregada la toalla contra la cabeza de Hyde, dejándolo despeinado cuando la quitó.- Te ves gracioso ahora.- rió.

\- Ey... sólo haces cosas para burlarte de mí.- le regañó con un puchero en los labios.- Además no está largo.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Si no tienes el cabello corto, está largo ¿Hay alguna otra medida?

\- Antes estaba largo, ya no... Aunque a nadie parece gustarle. – agregó en voz baja y algo ruborizado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? A todos nos gusta. – Hyde lo observó con los ojos abiertos ante el "nos".

\- ¿A ti te gusta? – preguntó con gesto esperanzado.

\- Si... además sé lo mucho que te molestaba tener que acomodar tu cabello en todo momento. – Hyde continuó observándolo impresionado por la noticia. Sakura lo miró intrigado y al comprender su preocupación agregó:- No importa el corte de cabello, te verás bien de todas formas. – Hyde se sonrojó un poco ante el tono cálido y las palabras ajenas.

\- Gracias...- presionó sus manos por debajo de la mesa, intentando controlar los nervios que le provocaban escuchar ese tipo de halagos de parte de Sakura.

\- Ahora come.- le dijo el batero sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿No haremos un brindis?

\- ¿Eh? Claro... - levantó la copa y observó con extrañeza a Hyde, no tenía idea de qué tipo de cosas se decían en esas fiestas.

\- Deseo en esta navidad, que nuestro tour sea un éxito. – se veía sonriente y alegre, diferente al deprimido vocal que había entrado al baño a tomar una ducha, Sakura se sentía satisfecho de haber podido subirle el ánimo.

\- Entonces yo deseo que tu vida sea un éxito. –le dijo con una gran sonrisa y observándolo a los ojos dirigió la copa a la suya para estrellarla con suavidad. Hyde se sobresaltó por el sonido del vidrio al estrellarse y luego Sakura bebió de su copa, el vocal continuaba algo nervioso por sus palabras y sonrojado bebió del vino.

Hyde probó la comida, y cerrando los ojos ante el delicioso sabor, elogió a Sakura por su forma de cocinar. El resto de la velada comieron en silencio, bebieron una copa más de vino y se prepararon para dormir a las 11 de la noche.

Sakura buscó una playera para dormir en la maleta y mientras Hyde lavaba sus dientes se vistió, tenía tanto frío que le molestaban los dedos congelados, también sentía su nariz roja. Al parecer sería una buena noche para dormir con compañía.

A Hyde le costaba concentrarse un poco debido al alcohol, su aguante frente al licor le avergonzaba. Lavó su cara con agua muy fría intentando quitarle el sonrojo permanente a sus mejillas por el calor que sentía gracias a la bebida. No dejaba de mirarse al espejo del baño, sus nervios aparecían poco a poco. Cuando se sintió un poco más sobrio se dirigió a la cama y vio a Sakura vistiendo una playera sin mangas.

\- ¿No irás a dormir con eso verdad? Te congelarás. – le reprochó.

\- Te tengo a ti para darme calor.- le respondió el más alto mientras iba al baño a lavar sus dientes.

A pesar de la broma, Hyde no rió, realmente la noche estaba tan fría que podía ver su respiración convertirse en vapor al escapar por su nariz y su boca. Buscó en su maleta una sudadera más pequeña que la puesta y se la cambió, le cedería así la suya a Sakura.

Cuando Sakura salió del baño vio a Hyde acostado en un rincón de la cama muy cerca de la orilla, parecía como si su intención fuera caerse en cualquier minuto. Luego vio la sudadera grande en el otro lado de la cama. Observó a quien le daba la espalda.

\- No creo que te hayas dormido tan pronto.- le dijo. Sin embargo el otro no respondió. Sakura no lograba contemplar el rostro de Hyde desde el otro lado de la cama, pero dudaba que realmente se hubiera dormido. Sabía que era más probable que se sintiera avergonzado de compartir la cama. Observó la sudadera con el gato dibujado en ella y quitó su playera para colocársela. Sintió el fuerte olor del jabón de Hyde impregnado en la ropa y cerró los ojos para sentirlo con más intensidad.

El batero se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Una suave luz desde la calle frente al Hotel alumbraba el cuarto desde la ventana, era tenue pero sería suficiente para permitirle ver el rostro de Hyde al dormir. Aquello era algo que adoraba contemplar, ahora que nadie podría descubrirlo haciéndolo, podría pasar horas observándolo.

Sakura suspiró en la oscuridad... eran tan solo las 11 de la noche, él no solía dormirse tan temprano, no importaba que tan cansado estuviera por el viaje, le quedaban al menos tres horas para darse vueltas en la cama antes de sentir sueño. Sin embargo se propuso descansar el cuerpo y meditar unos momentos, para darle así paz a Hyde en los instantes antes de que el sueño le consumiera.

El batero cerró los ojos y llenó su mente de pensamientos que durante la semana se acumularon para ser analizados en algún momento; pensó en sus amigos, su madre y su futuro. La última de estas, era una razón que usualmente lo mantenía despierto por horas. Pensó en las en las dificultades que había sobrepasado junto a la banda y no pudo evitar pensar en las posibilidades... en el camino por el que él veía la banda direccionarse... aquello no le gustaba, no podía evitar pensar en que el camino a la fama les llevaría a vender sus identidades, lo más preciado para él.

Sintió una angustia grande cuando sopesó la posibilidad de dejar la banda, ¿Podría hacerle aquello a sus amigos? ¿A Hyde? ¿Podría ser eso positivo para él mismo? Suspiró exasperado y un poco enojado con sigo mismo. Luego sintió un pequeño cuerpo removerse entre las sabanas, abrazándose a él. El aroma del fuerte shampoo de Hyde inmediatamente inundó su nariz y calmó sus pensamientos.

En la oscuridad Hyde podía sentir la preocupación de su compañero, y en la comodidad y confianza que le brindaba no ser visto buscó su mano y se la llevó a sus labios. Besó el dorso de esta suavemente, acunando su rostro con ella y sosteniéndola, disfrutando del tacto y de la cursilería que tal vez nunca más repetiría.

\- Mi mano esta fría.- le susurró Sakura.

\- Algo frío en ti al menos.- bromeó. Sakura rió y removiéndose un poco se acomodó de lado, frente a Hyde, buscando abrazarlo también.

Hyde sintió su abrazo diferente al de una caricia usual, sintió necesidad en él. Nunca había visto a Sakura mostrarse vulnerable frente a nadie.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en susurros.

\- Si... sólo déjame abrazarte un momento. – Hyde lo envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- Los momentos que quieras...- dijo sin pensar, dirigió su mano al cabello del menor y lo acarició. El batero sonrió ante el gesto y las palabras, la oscuridad opacaba la timidez de Hyde, aquello le agradaba.

Permanecieron unos segundos abrazados, entonces Sakura necesitó alejarse ya que el cabello de Hyde le ocasionaba picazón en la nariz. Se alejó un poco y Hyde acomodó su rostro contra su cuello, enredó una de sus piernas entre las piernas del batero y lo abrazó.

Sintió a Hyde ser muy dulce y agradecido, besó la parte de su frente que alcanzó con los labios. Luego acaricio su cabello, de la misma forma, Hyde metió la mano bajo la sudadera y acarició la piel de Sakura, rozando los dedos por sobre el contorno de sus músculos.

Ambos suspiraron.

Aquello era un momento especial, que sentían que no se repetiría nunca más.

Hyde atesoraba tanto a Sakura que deseaba en aquellos momentos poder amarrarlo a él para cuidarlo y ser cuidado por él.

\- Me gustas mucho.- susurró acariciándole el estomago.

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Aquella era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir aquellas palabras. No notó cuanto tiempo pasó quedándose impresionado y sin contestar, solo reaccionó al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Hyde moverse y levantarse un poco para luego darle un suave y corto beso en los labios.

No alcanzó a contestar el beso, era la primera vez que Hyde se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa. Aquello tenía a Sakura en la luna, pero quería sentir más de la sensación de los labios ajenos... entonces decidió pedírselo en la confianza de la oscuridad.

\- Bésame otra vez. – pidió demandante y serio en un susurro, Hyde rió y buscó sus labios, besándolo nuevamente dos segundos.

\- ¿Así? – preguntó antes de morderse el labio, saboreando la sensación.

\- Otra vez...- pidió Sakura.

Esta vez depositó un beso más largo en los labios de Sakura, y este tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo profundizó, buscando la lengua de Hyde para rozarla.

\- Mm...- dejó escapar el vocalista en cuanto Sakura encontró su lengua. El batero utilizó una de sus manos para abrazar su cuerpo y mantenerlo pegado al suyo. Hyde utilizó una de sus manos para sostenerse del torso y con la otra buscó tocar su piel bajo la sudadera nuevamente.

Alejó su rostro cuando necesito aire, entonces Sakura besó su frente. Ambos suspiraron felices y algo avergonzados.

Hyde mordió su labio, aquello había sido genial, era la primera vez que lo besaban así y también era la primera vez que se perdía tanto en las sensaciones. Inconscientemente levantó el rostro buscando nuevamente los labios del otro, dejó de pensar y de avergonzarse por un momento, y así fue él quien buscó su lengua esta vez.

Sakura besó con tanta concentración a Hyde que no recordó los límites que usualmente se ponían entre ellos, el sonido de sus besos inundaba sus oídos y decidió ir por más, dejarse llevar.

Abrazándolo se volteó en la cama dejando al más pequeño debajo de él, abrió un poco sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas y sujetarse. Hyde ante ello se abrazó a su cuello, más avergonzado que nunca, pero sin intención de frenar la situación.

Continuaron besándose mientras Hyde tocaba cada vez más, bajo la ropa de Sakura, subiendo la sudadera por su espalda, acariciando y arañando un poco su abdomen. Quería tocarlo todo.

Mordió el labio del vocalista en el momento en que tomó sus piernas y las levantó un poco a cada lado de su cadera, buscando sentirlo más en su beso. Tomó las manos de Hyde y las beso antes de levantarlas por sobre su cuerpo para quitarle la sudadera.

Este obedeció y también buscó la sudadera de Sakura para quitarla, pero en el momento en que estiró su mano, tocó directamente la entrepierna. Hyde retiró la mano algo asustado por la dureza de la erección.

El batero notó la vergüenza y se quitó la sudadera solo, volvió a besarlo, sin embargo Hyde esta vez ya no se encontraba tan concentrado y mientras Sakura tocaba su piel, su miedo solo incrementaba más. Ignorante de los sentimientos de Hyde, Sakura dirigió una de sus manos a su entrepierna.

\- No. – respondió Hyde en cuanto sintió los dedos rozando bajo su ombligo. Su voz estaba cargada de miedo dejándolo petrificado ante ello.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te asusta? – preguntó comprensivo.

\- Yo...- El mayor se sentía avergonzado de admitir en voz alta que le asustaba su inexperiencia.- Yo...

Sakura se retiró de la posición que mantenía sobre Hyde y se acostó a su lado.

\- También a mí. – le confesó. – Nunca lo he hecho con un chico, no estoy seguro de cómo sea... y por sobre todo, no sé cómo no lastimarte... - Hyde se sintió aún más avergonzado de escuchar aquello en voz alta y buscó esconder su rostro en el cuello de Sakura. El batero lo abrazó, entendía bien aquel miedo y se sentía tan feliz de haber podido besar a Hyde de aquella manera, que no tenía arrepentimientos en mente.

\- Lo siento...- susurró sintiendo culpa.

\- No tienes por qué.

\- Si... yo... - le asustaba la posibilidad de que Sakura dudara de si lo deseaba, pero decir aquello en voz alta era demasiado difícil para él. Aun más le asustaba que buscara otra chica frente a esas dudas.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Es que me gustas mucho, yo quisiera poder...- y lo comprendió. Comprendió que Hyde quería hacerlo tanto como él. No se trataba de ganas, se trataba de miedos.

\- Yo también te deseo, tal vez este no es el momento...

\- Pero... es la primera noche que pasamos juntos, tal vez no exista otra.- dijo preocupado al notar que tal vez no habrían más oportunidades como aquella.

\- Hide... te deseo, habrán más noches, más momentos... no te presiones.

Se quedó mudo frente a la confesión de Sakura; la frase "te deseo" con su tono en susurro se repitió en su mente veinte veces antes de lograr articular palabra en respuesta.

\- Gracias... ¡pero no vuelvas a besarme así! ¡Pensé que moriría de un infarto! – le reprochó avergonzado y nuevamente tímido.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero si gemías pensé que te gustaba.

\- Gemía de dolor, ¿Crees que pesas poco para estar sobre mí? – Esta vez reía relajado. Sakura no entendía como Hyde a veces podía bromear con aquellas cosas y en otros momentos mostrarse tan tímido frente a lo mismo.

\- Ya duérmete Don bipolaridad.

\- Abrázame entonces. – Sakura sonrió y lo envolvió con sus brazos, preocupándose de cubrirlo bien con las cobijas de la cama.

\- Descansa Hide.

\- Descansa Yaa-chan.

Hyde le besó suavemente el cuello, acomodó su rostro allí y dejando su mano descansar sobre el pecho del batero se durmió.

Algo molesto porque la posición no le permitiría verlo dormir, se conformó con entrelazar los dedos en la mano de Hyde que permanecía en su pecho. Y finalmente sintiendo el calor de sus piernas enredadas en las suyas se durmió.

Aquella sería una noche que nunca olvidarían.

.

.

.

Sakura despertó con el ruido de pequeños ronquidos en forma de silbidos.

Abrió los ojos buscando de donde provenía, medio dormido se removió buscando abrigar sus hombros del frío de la mañana, y como respuesta, el pequeño vocal se removió también, acomodándose en posición fetal. Sakura despertó de un salto en cuanto lo vio en frente de él.

Había dormido muy cómodamente, tanto que había olvidado que dormía en compañía de alguien más.

Observó a Hyde dormir, su boca entre abierta, su nariz silbando con pequeños ronquidos, sus mejillas rosadas y su mano bajo su rostro como si fuera un niño.

Se preguntó para sí mismo como era posible que un chico fuera tan adorable.

Lo observó dormir por más de media hora. Hasta que sin quererlo, él mismo se durmió otra vez.

Por su lado, Hyde dormía con el ceño fruncido y la boca levemente entre abierta; en sus sueños recordaba el roce de los labios de Sakura por su piel, su húmeda lengua dejando rostros de saliva por sus pezones y soñó como la mano del batero bajaba lentamente hasta su entrepierna, entonces al igual que la noche pasada, el miedo lo hizo despertar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se inclinó buscando ver a su alrededor.

La habitación estaba tranquila, Sakura estaba en la cama y algo se levantaba entre las sabanas... Hyde suspiró.

\- ¡Ash qué vergüenza! – se dijo así mismo mirando su entrepierna saludando. Se sentía como un adolescente despertando sexualmente. El nunca había tenido mayores problemas para controlarse así mismo, pero tener a Sakura tan cerca, desearlo de la manera en que lo hacía y no atreverse a hacer algo al respecto mantenía su libido desequilibrado.

Respiro un par de veces y se recostó sobre su costado.

Ahí estaba Sakura, con sus ojos y labios cerrados, durmiendo con una expresión tranquila.

El vocal sonrió. Apreciaba a aquel hombre, como a nadie.

Estiró sus manos para acariciar su rostro, entonces se le ocurrió algo y apretó su nariz.

Lo observó con cariño mientras Sakura comenzaba a colocarse de color morado, hasta que despertó moviendo sus manos como si fueran alas que buscan volar por primera vez.

Hyde rió.

\- Que adorable eres por las mañanas.- le dijo con una risa contenida.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Casi me matas! – El batero lucía molesto, pero sólo se unió al buen ánimo de Hyde. – Así que despiertas con impulsos homicidas.

\- A veces no son sólo impulsos.- respondió el más bajo, con un gesto psicópata.

El menor se estiró y tras recibir un par de cariños en el cabello por parte del pequeño vocal, se decidió a levantarse. Tendrían un día ajetreado, debían apresurarse en desayunar.

Sakura rió cuando Hyde se dirigió con toda su ropa a vestirse escondido en el baño.

"Idiota vergonzoso" dijo para sí mismo.

No dejaba de sentirse feliz por haber compartido la cama con él, había sido una noche especial, se sentía nervioso y emocionado al recordar cuanto lo había tocado, el olor de su piel, el sonido de sus quejidos. El batero cerró los ojos recordando el momento y sonrió para sí mismo.

¡Cuánto le excitaba aquel chico! No podía dejar sentir emociones y un deseo intenso por él.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que el staff fuera a buscarlos, ya se habían retrasado, y mientras Hyde se vestía a una lentitud imposible de calificar en ecuaciones matemáticas, Sakura decidió irse al ensayo solo.

Se observó unos minutos frente al espejo.

¿Aquella blusa estaría bien? ¿Sería muy femenina? ¿Le gustaría así a Sakura?

Le resultaba demasiado difícil saber qué se pondría en aquel momento y sobre todo para el concierto. Era una noche especial, navidad, tal vez algo más formal estaría bien.

Luego de probarse seis prendas distintas, decidió ir al ensayo con la primera que se había colocado, después de todo, Sakura lo veía siempre, bien o mal vestido, y aún así parecía gustarle.

En cuanto salió de la habitación notó que estaba solo... busco por las habitaciones a su pareja pero él no estaba por ningún lado.

\- Oh... se fueron sin mí.- dijo con un puchero en los labios.

Cuando llegó al lugar del concierto, en donde sería el ensayo, sus compañeros estaban sumamente concentrados definiendo el sonido exacto para cada instrumento, así que nadie notó ni destacó la llegada del vocal. Se sintió un poco ignorado al no ser saludado por nadie. Hasta que....

\- Vaya vaya, pero si llegó el compañero de cama de Sakura.-le molestó Ken, de inmediato Hyde deseo sentirse ignorado nuevamente. -¿Qué pasó ? ¿Te quedaste dormido? ¿Alguien no te dejo dormir? o... ¿Es que hicieron algo anoche?

\- Solo tardé en decidir que usaría para el concierto. – contestó serio y algo molesto.

\- No lo molestes Ken, parece que esta algo estresado como todos hoy.-aseguró Tetsuya.

Sakura por su parte fingió no escuchar nada.

Como el set list era el usual, el cual habían ensayado ya varias veces durante el tour, no hubo complicaciones ya que no se enfrentaron a mayores cambios. Solo definir el sonido les costó un par de discusiones entre ellos y el staff, pero nada fuera de lo común. Todos se sentían con menos presiones al notar que todo estaba listo y no habría razones para que algo saliera mal. Sin embargo, Hyde se sentía molesto.

Durante el almuerzo el vocal no dijo nada, todos discutieron detalles del próximo film, sin embargo su mente no estaba presente.

Sakura lo observaba de reojo, siempre le preocupaban aquellos lapsus en los que Hyde permanecía sólo en cuerpo, con el gesto preocupado y los pensamientos en la luna. Siempre se preguntaba en qué pensaba en aquel momento o si efectivamente pensaba en algo, si solo su mente se llenaba de neblina que lo hacía desvanecer. En ocasiones parecía que Hyde pensaba en la fórmula para conseguir la paz mundial, en otras parecía que pensaba en el cómo se aparean las tortugas.

El día transcurrió y Hyde continuó pareciendo omnipresente. Cuando llegaron los últimos minutos en que debían prepararse para el show, fueron a sus habitaciones del hotel a vestirse. Sakura junto al mayor en completo silencio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – le preguntó en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Hyde lo observó asombrado, parecía no haber notado que estaba allí a su lado.

\- No es nada. – respondió en un tono bajo y se dirigió a buscar su ropa, desde sus espaldas.

Sakura le insistió.

\- Dime, qué es...

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? –le preguntó dándose vuelta y encarándolo. Sakura abrió los ojos. ¿Acaso aquello era lo que le había mantenido así de frustrado todo el día? No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de alivio.

\- Porque si llegábamos juntos Ken iba a molestar y sé cuanto odias que lo haga.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no avisar y sólo... desaparecer? ¿Sabes lo feo que se siente compartir momentos íntimos con una persona y que al momento de estar frente a otros, te ignore?

\- Oh vamos no seas exagerado... ¿Quieres que te demuestre mi afecto frente a la banda? – Sakura estaba divertido con los detalles que causaban caos en la cabeza de Hyde, le gustaba saber que él era quien causaba tal efecto.

\- Sólo quiero que no te avergüences de mí. –le susurró avergonzado el vocal.

\- Y no lo hago.-le afirmó Sakura.

El baterista rió levemente y se acerco a él.

Se observaron a los ojos mientras Sakura se acercaba lentamente a su cuerpo y a sus labios, finalmente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Hyde cerró los ojos de inmediato.

Sakura buscó su lengua y en cuanto la encontró la acaricio con la propia haciéndolo gemir. Avergonzado, Hyde se aparto para abrazarse a él y esconder su rostro.

Ambos suspiraron.

\- Odio que me hagas tan vulnerable sin siquiera darte cuenta. – le confesó.

No supo que decir, ¿realmente Hyde se sentía tan mal por quererlo? No dejaba de buscar en su mente alguna forma de evitarle sentirse así... sin embargo, y de forma egoísta según su propio juicio, se sentía enormemente feliz de ser querido así.

Pensó en hacerle sentir querido de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo bien. Mientras Hyde estaba abrazado a él, movió sus dedos por sus hombros y acarició su cabello con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda. Hyde cerró los ojos y disfrutó del tacto.

Los dedos de Sakura buscaron tocar la piel, acariciando el calor del cuerpo de Hyde, poco a poco soltaron el abrazo y el pequeño vocal se dejó tocar por aquellos dedos inquietos que cubrían su estomago y se dirigían a sus pezones.

-Mmm...-dejó escapar mientras mordía su labio y los dedos de Sakura presionaban entre las yemas de sus dedos sus pequeños pezones erectos.

Entonces alguien golpeó la puerta.

\- ¡Chicos quedan 10 minutos! –gritó un staff desde la puerta.

Ambos rieron mirándose a los ojos, nublados en deseo.

\- Me vestiré en el baño antes de que me ataques otra vez.- dijo Hyde reponiéndose poco a poco y tomando su ropa para arrastrarse al baño.

La hora había llegado, el staff estaba listo para cuando la banda se les unió. Hyde como siempre había tardado más de lo planeado, sin embargo Sakura esta vez lo espero, ya se enfrentarían con las bromas de Ken después, juntos.

La música comenzó y entraron directamente al escenario sin decirse nada, Hyde sintió la mirada burlesca de Ken, pero Sakura se acercó a él distrayendo su atención, el pequeño gesto de "suerte" que siempre se daban antes de subir al escenario.

Los gritos del público llegaron a los oídos de la banda mientras estos se acomodaban en sus lugares en el escenario. Hyde acomodo su capa, tomó el micrófono acomodando el pedestal frente a él; "Still I'm With You" fue la primera canción que inundo el lugar. Se sentía tan alegre que creyó que la letra de la canción contaba su historia actual más que nunca, cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con la capa negra y cantó "Seguiré anhelando el amor más tierno sin promesas" mientras pensaba en que realmente quería aquello junto a Sakura; algo ligero de llevar, cómodo a sus estilos de vida, compartiendo hoteles, composiciones, momentos, risas, música. Sintió que así como Sakura marcaba el ritmo de las canciones, esa parte que solo él conocía, marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

El concierto avanzó, Hyde evitaba por todos los medios voltear a mirar a Sakura, por miedo a sufrir una descompensación a causa de los nervios o simplemente olvidar la letra, el set list o quién era.

Por su parte, Sakura estaba sumamente concentrado observando desde atrás a su pareja dando brincos y revolver su cabello, perdido en sí mismo, en ser la estrella, en cantar bien y en verse bien. Comenzó a contemplar con mayor atención sus movimientos, sacudiéndose lentamente al ritmo de Wind of Gold, dejó inundar sus oídos con su voz, aquella melodía nunca le pareció tan sensual como en ese instante. A medida que observaba a Hyde moverse, comenzó a desearlo, adoraba su cuerpo y moría de deseo por tener de él más que besos, por ser quien lo escuchara gemir entre todos quienes querían hacerlo.

Entonces sintió el pantalón hacer demasiada presión en su entrepierna excitada, poco a poco la molestia se convirtió en dolor y le urgía ir al baño a acomodarse la ropa. Por más que se acomodaba en la batería, no lograba encontrar una posición para disminuir el dolor de la presión. Comenzó Voice, eso indicaba que estaban por tener el primer entre tiempo.

Hyde se volteó al final de la canción y observó con curiosidad su gesto de dolor, como estaban frente al público, Sakura prefirió ignorarlo sitiendo que aquellos ojos inocentes solo lo excitarían más.

Por fin la canción finalizó y Sakura salió con dificultad caminando del escenario.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Hyde en cuanto entraron al camarín, tenían sólo cuatro minutos de entretiempo. Sakura metió la mano en su pantalón y acomodó su ropa, Hyde lo observó impresionado.- ¿Te estás tocando?

\- Sólo acomodo.- le dijo sudado y cansado mientras acomodaba su ropa. Pero la erección era demasiado visible, Hyde tragó saliva al verla.

\- ¿Te excitas con los live's?

\- Me excito mirándote en los live's. – le dijo sin rodeos mientras le daba la espalda y se observaba en el espejo para constatar que su ropa estaba bien. Hyde lo observó en el reflejo del espejo y mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, quitó lentamente su corbata, desatándola con movimientos suaves, luego desabotonó el bolero negro poco a poco mientras se mordía el labio y miraba a Sakura.

El batero lo contempló sumamente tenso, deseando hacerlo suyo en aquel mismo instante, pero Hyde sólo desabotonó un par de botones de su camisa con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Já. Respira Sakura. – le dijo al verlo tan afectado por su acción. Se rió para sí mismo, sintiéndose pillo y salió corriendo un poco avergonzando antes de que Sakura decidiera hacer algo.

Corrió hasta el staff en donde se encontraba el resto de la banda ya listos para entrar nuevamente, pero cuando se disponían a pasar al escenario, lo que parecía un molesto Sakura paso por al lado de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos. Fue el primero en subir al escenario con una mirada seria y dirigirse rápidamente a su instrumento.

Contempló a Hyde desde su posición tensa al fondo, llevaba una camisa que notoriamente era demasiado grande para su pequeña estatura. Se retó a sí mismo y se propuso pensar en Buda para controlar sus impulsos, lo que logró realizar al comienzo de la música, pero aquello no duró demasiado... la letra de Taste of Love hizo estragos con sus concentración. ¿Cómo nunca noto lo erótica que era aquella canción? A medida que la canción avanzó, su líbido se fue de control y nuevamente la incomodidad de su entrepierna lo llevo a sentarse curvado buscando aminorar el dolor de las ganas acumuladas. Los gritos de Hyde llenaban el lugar, y Sakura no podía dejar de imaginarse la escena junto a él haciendo el amor al compas de aquella canción; entrando en él suave, besando su piel, haciéndolo gemir, tomando su cabello, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, todo era demasiado... Hyde no dejaba de moverse abriendo cada vez más su camisa... Para cuando la canción acabo, Sakura se sentía más bien extasiado.

Nunca un concierto significo tanto dolor físico para él, como fue el the Other Side of Hevanly. 

.

.

.

  
Al llegar de regreso al hotel, el batero bajó primero del auto arrastrando detrás de él a Hyde, quién no entendía mucho qué le sucedía.

Al cruzar el pasillo a toda rapidez, abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo empujó hacia dentro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás molesto? – preguntó Hyde sin comprender la reacción del otro, en cambio este ultimo solo cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra.

En la oscuridad de la habitación y bajo la tenue luz de las luces de afuera, Sakura sólo podía divisar la silueta, entonces buscó a tientas sus manos entre la oscuridad. En cuanto hayó ambas, las dirigió a su sudado rostro. Hyde acarició sutilmente con los dedos la húmeda piel.

Estaba por volver a preguntarle al batero que ocurría, cuando este acercó su rostro para besarlo. Un beso delicado, sonoro y sumamente suave, fue lo que utilizó para trasmitirle el mar de sentimientos que lo había inundado con su voz durante el concierto.

El suave beso perduró hasta volverse más intenso, hasta pedir más de cada uno y hasta que ambos comenzaron a exigir territorio con las lenguas dentro de la boca ajena.

Hyde se sentía sobre excitado gracias al concierto, menos tímido gracias a la oscuridad y sumamente querido gracias a los tactos delicados de su amante.

Sakura separó sus labios para buscar algo de aire, inmediatamente sus manos se dirigieron a la camisa de Hyde y a besar el espacio que dejaba libre cada botón a medida que los largos dedos los abrían.

\- Mm... Yaa-chan...- abrió la gran camisa blanca que llevaba y de inmediato dirigió sus labios a besar sus pezones. Primero lamió, luego chupó, luego mordió. – Aaaah... Hum...- Hyde terminó por quitarse él mismo la camisa y sintiéndose en plena confianza, enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de Sakura, gozando de cada tacto.

El batero comenzó a bajar poco a poco por el abdomen dejando un camino de saliva con su lengua hasta que llegó al pantalón. Entonces Hyde dejó de respirar y Sakura lo notó.

\- Si algo de lo que hago no te gusta, duele o solo quieres parar, dilo. – dijo con un tono suave, pero con la voz ronca, estaba sumamente excitado y no era el único.

\- Está bien... - susurró avergonzado soltando la respiración poco a poco mientras el batero abría su pantalón, para bajarlo de un solo tirón junto a su ropa interior. En ese preciso instante Hyde se sintió más expuesto que nunca, ya no era Hyde para Sakura, era Hideto, en aquel momento dejarían de ser compañeros de banda para ser una pareja. Una que compartía sentimientos y cama. Hyde sonrió sintiendo algo de vergüenza y nervios por lo que se avecinaba, sin embargo se decidió a dejar que ocurriera, porque lo deseaba, y llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándole.

Sintió el tacto de las manos de Sakura tocar su erección de forma suave, con confianza en lo que hacía. Primero dando delicados toques, conociendo el área, luego frotando, buscando masturbar tanto la erección como los testículos, masajeándolos suavemente.

Hyde mordió su labio y mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en los cabellos del otro, dirigió la otra a su boca, para callar sus gemidos.

Entonces Sakura se metió la erección en la boca.

Hyde dio un brinco ante la sensación de calor y profundo placer que lo invadió de golpe, ambas manos se depositaron en el cabello contrario, dándole libertad a los quejidos que tanto quería escuchar Sakura.

\- Aahh...aaah... ooh dios... mmm...- Sakura cerró los ojos en la oscuridad disfrutando de la sensación de tener en su boca la erección de Hide... a pesar de que jamás se imaginó estar en dicha posición con un hombre, ignoró el sentimiento de sorpresa que le originó lo bien que se sentía y sólo se dedicó a disfrutar de las reacciones ajenas, buscando ante todo excitarse bajo la excitación del otro, no permitiéndose ser egoísta bajo ningún pretexto en la primera vez de ambos.

Las manos del menor recorrieron sus piernas mientras chupaba, se dirigieron a la espalda y finalmente al trasero de Hyde, ese pequeño trasero que tanto le atraía aunque jamás lo admitiera ni siquiera para sí mismo. Tocó y apretó entre sus manos la piel de aquella zona disfrutando de los jadeos del vocal, perdió la vergüenza de verse sucio poniendo en práctica cualquier juego.

Hyde comenzó a sentir su líbido crecer cada vez más, y buscando ir al ritmo comenzó a mover sus caderas. Fue entonces cuando las manos de Sakura tocaron la zona que más vulnerable le hacía sentir en aquella situación. A pesar de estar perdido en el calor de la boca, un miedo llego a su mente.

\- Sakura... tomemos un baño... - dijo de pronto. Entonces quien estaba perdido en la devoción de sus lamidas frenó de inmediato, extrañado por la sugerencia de Hyde.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

\- Quiero... tomar un baño... quiero que... - Sakura a la espera de su respuesta se puso de pie, comprendió que algo le preocupaba a Hyde y teniendo en cuenta su promesa, se recordó que aquello sería sin exigencias.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Hide? ¿No quieres hacerlo? –intentó comprender su petición, a pesar de no hacerlo aún, busco su mano para llevarlo al baño.

\- No es eso... si quiero... sólo... –tartamudeaba... ¿Cómo se lo decía?

\- ¿Te molesta que yo este sudado por el concierto?

\- No... nada en ti me molestaría...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo... tengo miedo... de...

\- ¿Oh quieres usar el agua para lubricar?

\- ¿Eh? Hum... no es eso...- dijo con la voz apagada, nuevamente avergonzado. Sakura en penumbras llegó al baño junto con Hyde, pero no estaba seguro de si encender la luz antes de escuchar la respuesta de él por miedo a que se avergonzará más si veía su rostro. Tomó sus mejillas y dio un suave beso en sus labios, Hyde respondió de inmediato, incluso tomando sus caderas y acercándolas a él. A Sakura no le cabía duda que lo deseaba, ¿Entonces qué sucedía?

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó cerca de su oído metiendo su rostro allí, permitiéndole a Hyde esconder el suyo de la misma forma.

\- Tengo... miedo... de no estar lo suficiente...limpio...- tartamudeó al fin.

Sakura se quedó en blanco.

¿Cómo era posible que aquello no se le hubiera ocurrido?

Era una preocupación básica, comenzó a sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que sus miedos eran detalles que no involucraban posponer la situación.

\- Incluso si eso ocurriera... estaría bien por mí.- le susurró el batero en el oído, para luego besar el lóbulo de su oreja, pasar a su mejilla y posteriormente a sus labios.

\- Mm... es porque... eres... un... pervertido...- dijo entre risas y pausas debido a los besos cortos que depositaba en sus labios.

Continuaron besándose, Hyde sentía los labios dormidos para cuando se decidió a desnudar a Sakura, sus temblorosos dedos abrieron poco a poco la camisa de él mientras lo besaba, de la misma forma metió la mano bajo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, para frotar así lo que llevaba deseando desde hace tanto.

Sakura se desprendió del total de su ropa permitiéndole a Hyde poder hacer con él lo que quisiera, de la misma forma bajó sus manos a los costados, perimiéndole al mayor tocarlo con autoridad.

Tomó el miembro de Sakura y realizando presión entre sus manos comenzó a masturbar lentamente.

\- Aaah... no aprietes tan fuerte... me harás acabar rápido...- Susurró afligido al contener su placer ante la ansiedad de Hyde. El pequeño vocal ejerció menos presión en su acto pero se decidió recompensarlo con pequeñas lamidas circulares en el glande de su batero.- Oh...mm... si... sigue...

Sintiéndose poderoso por las reacciones de Sakura, comenzó a tocar más. Dirigió sus dedos a rozar los testículos de forma delicada, luego a trazar pequeños dibujos invisibles en las zonas erógenas... poco a poco el batero se tensó.

\- Detente... aah... detente... Hyde....- comenzó a suplicar, pero Hyde no quería detenerse, finalmente el batero dio un paso atrás negándose a terminar en su boca.

Mientras ayudaba a poner de pie a Hyde de forma agitada, el pequeño reía por la tensión en los músculos del otro.

\- ¡Oye! No te rías de mí – le dijo riéndose y buscando abrazarlo, fue entonces cuando sus erecciones se tocaron. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos notaron la reacción del otro. Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, y fue Hyde el primero en mover ligeramente su cuerpo para continuar sintiendo la fricción de la erección de Sakura, siendo este último quien tomó ambas para masturbarlas.

\- Aaah... - Hyde inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado a tal grado que no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo excitante que podía ser cada roce, siempre pensó que todo sería más rápido. Se sentía inexperto, pero lo disfrutaba.

Sakura se las ingenió para tomar sus manos y guiarlo junto a la tina, con la respiración notoriamente entrecortada y de un solo movimiento dio el agua del fregadero y encendió la luz del baño, entonces besó a Hyde. Rápido, fuerte y con deseo impregnado en cada gota de saliva para dejar claro que buscaba tocar su lengua. Estando consciente de la luz encendida, Hyde cerró los ojos sumergiéndose completamente en el beso y levantando los brazos para acercar al batero a su cuerpo y abrazarlo en cuanto el beso terminara.

Sakura correspondió, sintiendo sus erecciones rozarse, impresionado de la suavidad de la piel del mayor en todas sus zonas.

Permaneció escondiendo su rostro bajo el cuello del más alto. Una ola de frió tocó su espalda y tembló ligeramente, cosa que Sakura notó y lo abrazó más fuerte.

\- No puedo creer que estemos por hacerlo...- dijo Hyde junto a una risa nerviosa.

\- No lo digas o te avergonzarás... y deseo que confíes en mí para que todo salga bien, debes decirme si algo duele, si algo no te gusta... - Hyde asintió, Sakura tenía miedo de herir el pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero el otro no se sentía delicado físicamente, sin embargo tenía otras preocupaciones. Tragó saliva y dijo:

\- Tú me dirás si algo no te gusta... si quieres... que haga algo especial, debes decírmelo.- se sorprendió ante la petición de Hyde, pero sólo asintió.

Observó la bañera ya lista... cerró el fregadero del agua y dio un paso para entrar en la bañera para luego sentarse. Hyde lo contempló hacer todo aquello desnudo sin dejar de pensar en lo delgado que era Sakura, en los grandes músculos que parecían tener sus piernas aunque su cintura era pequeña... Deseaba aquel cuerpo como ninguno.

En cuanto el batero estuvo cómodo le indicó que entrara en el agua. Hyde vaciló un poco de cual posición era correcta pero se decidió por la valentía ante cualquier cosa. Colocó un pie en el agua a un costado del otro y se agachó, sentándose sobre él, de frente a su rostro.

De inmediato lo abrazó sintiendo la atmósfera del agua caliente invadiéndolos.

El agua subió con el movimiento de Hyde cubriendo hasta casi los hombros de Sakura, Rió y lo observó a los ojos.

\- Te quiero, realmente... te quiero. –quedó pasmado antes sus palabras, los ojos de Hyde nunca le parecieron más sinceros que aquella vez.

Sonrió y sin poder responder de inmediato lo besó nuevamente. Sakura no era bueno para decir palabras de forma directa, pero lograba trasmitir sus sentimientos de forma adecuada mediante gestos. Hyde lo sabía.

Entre besos se acomodó sobre la erección de Sakura, sintiendo la propia rozar suavemente con su abdomen, acomodó sus rodillas y se posicionó, levantando el trasero para que Sakura hiciera el próximo movimiento.

\- Aquí vamos Hide.- susurró en su oído.

Sintió la dureza de la erección abrirse paso lentamente por la carne de su cuerpo. Al comienzo se sintió invasivo y la textura muy sólida, pero a medida que entraba, su cuerpo lo aceptó, sintiendo todo el tacto perfecto.

Notó que Hyde no había dejado entrar la erección por completo, pero decidió permitirle acostumbrarse a la sensación antes de continuar invadiendo su frágil cuerpo.

El vocal comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente, sintiendo como poco a poco pellizcaba el placer en la zona trasera, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño dolor punzaba en la espalda. Nada insoportable, todo aquello llevaba deseándolo demasiado tiempo para quejarse de los detalles.

Abrió sus ojos para observar a Sakura luego de los primeros movimientos.

\- ¿Duele? – le preguntó.

\- Sólo un poco... te siento... - dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojándose. Sakura rió al sentir que aquello lo hacía feliz. El también estaba feliz de estar haciéndolo por primera vez, sentía tanto placer en los roces que evitaba concentrarse solo en ello o temía terminar antes de tiempo.

Lo observó sintiéndose conmovido por las reacciones, se movía lentamente sobre él de arriba hacia abajo, mordiendo su labio, cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar pequeños gemidos mientras mantenía gestos de tensión.

\- Te amo...- le susurró a su pequeño amante mientras comenzaba poco a poco a perderse en las sensaciones. Hyde sonrió al escucharlo y continúo con su pequeño vaivén de movimientos sensuales sobre su compañero.

Ambos cuerpos se rodearon de olas dentro de la tina, consecuencia de sus movimientos constantes.

Hyde tomó un ritmo suave pero preciso, encontró la posición en la que el dolor disminuyó hasta convertirse sólo en placer y sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y por un poco de vergüenza, se sintió excitado por la imagen de tantos de sus sueños hacerse realidad... Estaba haciendo el amor con Sakura.

.

.

.

Sentía sus músculos agarrotados por la tensión de la excitación y la visual de Hyde sobre él. Cuando estuvo seguro de que disfrutaba del movimiento y no sentía dolor, tomó las caderas de éste y comenzó a moverse según su propio ritmo y la necesidad que crecía en él de poseer ese cuerpo.

Al comienzo estuvo atento de las reacciones ajenas, dispuesto a prevenir algún posible dolor que hiciera aparición, sin embargo, ante el movimiento más rápido y profundo, Hyde sólo abrió la boca en señal de excitación.

\- Abre los ojos Hide... déjame ver tus ojos mientras te hago mío. – pidió el batero excitado. Una gota de sudor cayo por el mentón de Hyde en cuanto abrió los ojos y mordió su labio, evitando soltar gemidos demasiado altos.

\- Mmm... - gimoteó un poco el mayor mientras mordía su labio.

\- ¿Te gusta? –no podía evitar buscar aumentar su libido esperando aquellas respuestas, además esperaba que estar haciendo aquello lograra aumentar la confianza de Hyde en él y este se atreviera a responder, a pedir y a exigir lo que quisiera.

\- Si... me gusta... más rápido.- Respondió mirando el pecho del batero sumamente excitado, evitando sus ojos.

\- ¿Así? – preguntó el batero mientras se movía más rápido y más profundo.

\- Aaah... Si... no pares... mmm...- sin notarlo, comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando más, sus quejidos poco a poco aumentaron de tono, al igual que los gruñidos del otro. – Ah... aaah... - Hyde se abrazó a la espalda de Sakura, excitándose más al poder tocar sus músculos desnudos y húmedos por el agua y un poco de sudor.

\- No dejes de moverte tampoco... mm...

Hyde acomodó sus piernas luego de algunos minutos en que se le acalambraban. Estuvo agachado saltando sobre Sakura, luego sólo sentado de frente con las piernas rodeándole y con las piernas apoyadas a ambos lados de la cintura del batero; buscaba con cada movimiento y posición sentirlo más dentro. El vocal estaba impresionado por que Sakura buscaba sus labios en todo momento, tocaba su cintura y subía en reiteradas ocasiones a sus pezones para estimularlos suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

Besaba su cuello, sus labios, su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas y subía y bajaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Al observarlo se daba cuenta de lo delicado que eran los rasgos de Hyde, más guapo que las chicas que conocía, y en ocasiones también más dulce. Le gustaba verlo así, excitado, sin vergüenza, con deseo y disfrutando de lo que su cuerpo pudiera hacer por él.

\- Te amo.- lo escuchó decir de pronto, mientras movía sus caderas de forma circular sobre él, inclinando su espalda y jalando con una mano su cabello hacía atrás. Con los ojos abiertos y mordiendo sus labios a ratos. Era toda una visión erótica.

El batero sonrió ante las palabras dichas, sentía que prácticamente eran un eco de sus sentimientos y totalmente deseoso de poder verlo excitarse de otras formas, decidió intentar más.

Abrazó a Hyde, con mucha fuerza sosteniéndolo contra sí y se levantó, empleando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz con sus piernas. Hyde se sorprendió y se abrazó fuerte a él, con miedo de caer.

\- ¿Oye, que haces? – le preguntó riendo sintiendo la briza fría tocar su piel húmeda. El más alto se levantó por completo y acorraló el cuerpo del pequeño contra la pared. – Ah. Esta fría. – Sakura rió acomodando su cuerpo y besándolo.

El vocalista sintió el beso más eufórico que los anteriores, más demandante, más violento, pero no pasaron demasiados segundos antes de que perdiera la razón en ellos. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de la lengua de su pareja indicándole que lo haría suyo de todas las maneras posibles, dejándole claro con sus besos que lo deseaba.

Sakura acomodó su erección entre las nalgas y la dejo entrar nuevamente, esta vez ya no se sentía estrecho, tampoco parecía que el cuerpo de Hyde se torcía mientras le recibía. Parecía todo perfecto que Sakura pudiera moverse dentro del mayor libremente.

Entonces comenzó a moverse. Rápido y fuerte, arremetiendo contra el cuerpo de Hyde como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Escondió el rostro en el hombro y lo siguiente que se escucho en el baño de la habitación, fue el sonido de las partes erógenas de sus cuerpos chocar una y otra vez.

\- Aaah, dios, Sakura, mmmh... - Hyde abrazaba el cuerpo contrario cuanto podía, pero sus manos volvían a la misma posición constantemente, en donde sólo podía sujetarse de sus brazos y pellizcar la piel del batero con sus dedos mientras intentaba controlar las sensaciones y el placer.

Sakura comenzó a perderse así mismo en los movimientos, lo único que podía sentir era el cuerpo de Hyde resbaloso por los fluidos que el propio batero soltaba dentro de él. El placer enorme que lo inundaba en aquel momento había puesto rojas sus mejillas y no fue consciente de los quejidos y gruñidos que brotaban de su boca en aquel momento.

Los minutos transcurrían y él mantenía el ritmo de sus embestidas, el eco del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando retumbaba en los oídos de Hyde que ya sabía cómo controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Entonces sintió como algo en él crecía, exactamente en el lugar en donde Sakura estaba embistiendo, aquella sensación comenzó a sentirse intensa y el pequeño vocal, entre temblores, mordió el hombro de su pareja.

\- Aau... Hide... no... mmm... tan... fuerte...- intentó indicarle Sakura, para que Hyde dejara de incrustar sus dientes.

\- Ahhh... no pares... Sakura, no pares por nada del... hum... mundo...- Un pensamiento vergonzoso cruzó su mente recordándole como debía verse en aquella posición, pero en aquel preciso momento sintió el roce del abdomen de Sakura en su erección escondida entre ambos cuerpos. – Ay dios... mmmg...

Sakura cerró los ojos para escuchar los gemidos, su voz, sus quejidos, su respiración, su cabello despeinado menearse junto a sus movimientos y el sonido de sus cuerpos. Buscó grabar todo aquello en su memoria, sobre todo las sensaciones, sentía que el cuerpo masculino era notoriamente diferente al femenino, no sólo era más estrecho, si no que podía sentir chocar contra su erección lo que debía ser la parte sensible Hyde. Decidió intentar algo.

Acomodó su cuerpo buscando llegar por completo a aquello de tacto blando que sentía chocar contra su erección, entonces lo consiguió, obteniendo como respuesta una pequeña convulsión en el cuerpo de Hyde.

\- Mierda! Aaaah... dios... - Hyde cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar por completo, sintió que algo en el comenzaba a estallar poco a poco y Sakura continuaba embistiendo fuertemente, impulsando su líbido a explotar. – Mmmg...

\- Escucharte... aah... me encanta...- Sakura metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y buscó la erección de Hyde, colocando su dedo sobre el glande de éseé, estimulando de forma circular mientras le observaba a los ojos.

Observó la boca de Hyde marcar una "O" en cuanto su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y presionó sus ojos fuertemente, su boca se mantuvo abierta mientras él continuó con su labor. Hyde se perdió entonces.

Sólo sentía la presión que estaba por estallar, la mano de Sakura ahora masturbándole de arriba hacia abajo, escuchaba los sonidos y todo lo perdía aún más. Sakura sentía sus piernas temblar, dudaba que su aguante pudiera mucho más tiempo con lo erótico que era el encuentro para él.

Entonces sintió una fuerte sacudida de parte de Hyde, seguida por un grito y unos segundos más tarde, el líquido caliente brotó entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ay! Mmmh... Ya-chan... - Sakura fue consciente de que Hyde estaba teniendo un orgasmo doble, y excitado al saber que era el causante, levantó su rostro para besar su mejilla y hundirse una vez más en él, dejándose ir en su interior.

\- Mmmhh... ooh...- Hyde sintió el liquido entre sus piernas y se abrazó al cuello del batero, extasiado, feliz y cansado. – Rayos, esto fue intenso. – dijo entre risas el batero, Hyde se rió junto a él con la poca energía que le quedaba, entonces Sakura lo levantó un poco para salir de su cuerpo y permitirle ponerse de pie.

Sintiendo poca fuerza, Hyde se abrazó a él, levantó el rostro y estiró sus labios pidiendo un beso. Sakura reaccionó de inmediato dejando un corto beso en los labios enrojecidos, que tanto mordió Hyde para evitar gemir.

Presionó el botón de la bañera para dejar ir el agua y dio paso al agua del fregadero de la ducha, se propuso bañar a Hyde antes de llevarlo a la cama a dormir.

Dejó el pequeño cuerpo permanecer bajo el agua de la ducha mientras tomaba la esponja, colocaba jabón en ella y la frotaba con suavidad. Primero por su cuello y sus hombros, luego sus brazos, su pecho y estómago. Se agachó para continuar con la zona baja de Hyde, dando pequeños besos en su ombligo y por las zonas que le rodeaban, mientras pasaba la esponja por los muslos y las piernas. Tomo la aún notable erección de Hyde entre las manos y la frotó suave mientras la limpiaba con abundante agua. Este se mordió el labio al sentirlo, sentía el calor en sus mejillas y no sabía si era por la temperatura del agua o los toques de Sakura.

Volteó a Hyde y paso la esponja por la parte trasera de sus piernas, luego subió pasando por su trasero hasta su espalda, de donde buscó frotar con ella las axilas de Hyde y los costados de su cintura, sacándole una risa por las cosquillas. Entonces soltó la esponja y se agachó a la altura de sus caderas.

Tomó las nalgas de Hyde y las separó un poco, hundiendo su lengua en él.

De Hyde salió un sonido extraño, como un pequeño ahogo proveniente de un susto. Literalmente lo había atacado con la lengua en una zona débil.

Avergonzado cerró los ojos, desde aquella posición Sakura no podía verle y aquello lo calmaba un poco. Acomodó su cuerpo abriendo las piernas y permitiéndole mayor acceso.

El batero sonrió divertido al sentir los temblores pequeños en los muslos tensos, decidió jugar con su lengua dentro de él. La movió en círculos mientras Hyde se dejaba llevar y movía sus caderas hacía atrás buscando más del tacto húmedo que Sakura le daba.

\- Aaah... Sakura... no tengo fuerza para aguantar... mmm...

Sakura rió. Dio una última lamida profunda que lo hizo saltar y se retiró poniéndose de pie.

Hyde respiraba de forma entrecortada nuevamente, mientras tanto el batero colocó shapoo en su cabello y luego de masajearlo, lo enjuagó. El más bajo se sentía sumamente consentido y mimado, tenía una sonrisa enorme que intentó esconder cuando Sakura lo observó de frente mientras le secaba la piel con una toalla. Luego lo envolvió como un capullo y lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama.

\- Dormirás con una playera mía. – le dijo mientras buscaba una grande entre sus cosas. Hyde se inclinaba en la cama de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa. – bobo, pareces un niño. – le regañó esta vez mientras le colocaba la playera que cubría sus brazos y gran parte de sus muslos.

Luego se vistió él rápidamente bajo la mirada atenta del otro, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibido y sonrojarse.

\- Eres muy guapo.- Dijo Hyde sonriente. Sakura dio una carcajada, sabía aquello, por ello nunca tuvo demasiados problemas para conseguir chicas, sin embargo le agradaba ser del agrado físico de Hyde.

\- Gracias señor Takarai.

\- Nada de gracias, ven a la cama a secar mi cabello, hoy serás mi esclavo.

\- ¿Qué? – Sakura adoraba las ocasiones en que Hyde se comportaba de forma infantil, aunque a veces tuviera ideas descabelladas.

\- Mi virginidad por tu esclavitud, lo veo un trato razonable.

Sakura rió fuerte.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que desea amo? –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama realizando una reverencia.

\- Que me beses.- susurró Hyde evitando mirar sus ojos.

\- ¿Dónde? - se sentó junto a él en la cama y besó su mejilla.- ¿Aquí?

\- No.- Dijo con una risa reprimida. Sakura besó su cuello.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Mmm... no...- El batero besó su hombro.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- No...- Esta vez Hyde rió, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a sus labios.- Sólo quiero que me beses los labios, pervertido.

Ambos rieron.

Sakura lo besó abrazándose a él y recostándolo en la cama con su cuerpo encima.

Al terminar ambos suspiraron y se observaron a los ojos por segundos, minutos y tal vez un par de horas...

Hyde comenzó a cerrarlos cansado por todos los acontecimientos del día, Sakura lo envolvió en sus brazos y antes de que se fuera en la inconsciencia de sus sueños escuchó a Sakura susurrar:

\- Te amo.- con una voz cargada en sentimiento.

Hyde sonrió, estando completamente seguro, de que estaba siendo abrazado por los brazos correctos.


	11. Miel

Me sentía algo agobiado, no quería participar de actividades publicitarias molestas y sin embargo, parecía ser lo único que hacía durante el día. Mis ojos se cerraban cada vez que nos daban las indicaciones, no obstante, la molestia de todos no estaba dirigida hacía mi actitud como de costumbre, esta vez nuestro pequeño vocal venía tarde a una sesión que como siempre nuestro manager decía ser la más importante.

\- ¿Nadie puede llamar a Hyde? - Preguntó Oishi.

\- Ya lo hice, dijo que venía en camino - le respondió Tetsuya con el mismo tono de molestia impaciente. Como siempre, el único de nosotros que mantenía comunicación con el manager era él, parecían compartir los mismos sentimientos de estrés y frustración constantes, sabía que en cuanto se miraban a los ojos se comprendían. Mi cabeza los imaginó enamorándose y una risa se me escapó. Ken me miró con sorpresa y un gesto que decía: "¿En que piensas?", yo solo negué con la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hace cuánto? - exigió saber Oishi.

\- Media hora.

\- Maldita sea, le diré al fotógrafo que cancelaremos.

\- ¡No! Déjame llamarlo otra vez, no canceles nada.

\- ¡No podemos hacerlos perder más tiempo! - estaban comenzando con el drama viviente cuando la puerta sonó al abrirse. - ¿Dónde carajos estabas? - gritó de inmediato nuestro cariñoso manager, quien usualmente trataba con delicadeza a nuestro vocal, aunque claro, en estas situaciones jamás eran delicados.

\- Fui por un corte de cabello, pero tardaron en atenderme. Lo siento. - se disculpó con un tono verdaderamente arrepentido. Volteé a mirarlo y sin quererlo sentí como la mandíbula se me cayó.

\- Hyde, enano, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde está tu peluca? - Ken tenía la boca igual de abierta que yo por la sorpresa, sin embargo no parecía tener intenciones de ser discreto.

Hide había cortado su cabello por sobre los hombros... todos estábamos impresionados. Justo en cuanto el largo de su cabello estaba por rozar sus caderas, lo había eliminado fugazmente. Sentí decepción, muchas veces le sugerí cortarlo en cuanto se quejaba por lo molesto que era el calor, pero nunca admití cuánto me gustaba.

Se sentó junto a mí esperando instrucciones y con toda la actitud de no soportar regaños. Tetsuya y Oishi ignoraron por completo la insistencia de Ken por saber el por qué del corte de cabello, ambos dieron un par de instrucciones sobre la sesión y nos enviaron a probarnos un par de chaquetas.

Mientras en el camarin elegíamos las prendas, Hide y yo tardamos más de lo usual, quedándonos solos un par de minutos. Me sentí incómodo. Evitaba constantemente que nos quedáramos solos porque mi nivel de aprecio por él rozaba lo insensato y ya se lo había hecho saber en una ocasión; en que sin ataduras lo besé.

Gracias a Buda ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto ni buscó explicaciones o repeticiones. Sin embargo, desde aquel día nos ignorábamos a pesar de brindarnos apoyo mutuo en todo lo relevante al trabajo.

Yo evitaba pensar en él.

  
Desde que lo conocí él siempre tuvo aspecto de chica, lo que sumado a su personalidad y la ternura que me inspiró provocaba en mi un afecto que no había sentido jamás por un hombre, una atracción que me negué a explorar por miedo a las represalias emocionales y la falta de profesionalismo que involucraría tener un conflicto. Sin embargo... me preocupaba por él. A veces me preguntaba por las noches si él sería feliz y si yo, en mi ridículo intento por ser su amigo, podría ayudarle en algo.

Me terminé de vestir y le dediqué una mirada, él aún continuaba indeciso eligiendo entre dos chaquetas, llevaba 10 minutos en ello. Observé su cuello ahora visible por el corte, sus facciones ahora más resaltadas... sí, se veía bien, aún continuaba pareciendo una chica e incluso más, ahora parecía una escolar. Seguí bajando mis ojos hasta que algo llamó mi atención; un par de moretones en su hombro se asomaban de a poco entre su suéter. Además sus ojos estaban hinchados, los párpados rojos denotando que había intentado ocultarlo con maquillaje pues llevaba un color más claro que su piel bajo de los párpados. Sin embargo sobre ellos no había podido hacer demasiado.

Definitivamente, había estado llorando.

\- Hide...

\- Dime - respondió sin voltear a verme.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? - esta vez volteó y pude ver mejor sus ojos.

\- Tienes un aspecto algo... deprimido...

\- ¿Me veo mal? - de inmediato pareció ofenderse. Volteé los ojos, sí, a veces era más dramático que una chica.

\- No... solo... pareciera que estuviste llorando... - su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, pestaneó un par de veces y bajó la mirada.

\- Estoy bien... no seas tan fijón. - me reprimió.

\- ¿Fijón?

\- Sí, siempre estás viendo demasiado en mí. - susurró algo molesto. Decidí seguirle el juego.

\- Es que siempre tienes una novedad en los ojos.

\- ¡Claro que no! - se sonrojó un poco y rió para manejar los nervios.- A veces no hay nada que ver y sin embargo tú pareces inventarte razones para fijarte en mí.- lo miré impresionado yo esta vez, sus palabras me sonaron a un doble significado y más allá de verme descubierto observándolo con aprecio, me preocupó verlo mostrarse tan inseguro.

\- Hide... - busqué en mi cabeza las palabras correctas pero nada llegó.

\- No me prestes atención. Es solo que... toda esta presión, es difícil de llevar de forma solitaria...

\- Ya veo... ¿Quieres... que te acompañe hoy luego de la sesión? - pregunté ofreciendo mi compañía de una forma muy pobre.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- No lo sé, donde vayas, no quisiera que te sintieras solo - confesé en un suspiro.

  
Hide permaneció callado, su labio tembló. Era tan fácil para mi percatarme de sus nervios... llevaba demasiados meses estudiando sus reacciones. Tragó saliva mientras pensaba.

\- Podríamos arrendar una película y luego verla en mi casa. - sugirió. Coloqué mala cara, no compartiamos gustos de cine.

\- ¿Y si no me gusta la película?

\- Pues te largas.

\- Simpático... esta bien, me sacrificaré. - luego de haber dicho aquello, estuve listo para una respuesta vanidosa de su parte, sin embargo solo sonrió.

\- Gracias... - susurró antes de tomar una chaqueta al azar y huir.

Durante la sesión coloqué mi mejor cara de poker, y llevando mi pesada actitud de odio, fingí comodidad para las cámaras. En una ocasión el fotógrafo nos pidió mayor cercanía, Hide se acercó, apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo. Era demasiado pequeño para apoyarla en mi hombro y lo agradecí. La cercanía dejaba estragos en mí a causa de los instintos de atracción que le rogaban a mi consciencia dejar el control.

Tetsuya parecía permanecer enfadado con Hide, el ambiente tenso no permitió que el fotógrafo plasmara la "cercanía" que quería en sus fotografías, sentí todo aún más fingido y agotador de lo usual.

En cuanto todo terminó nadie dijo nada y todos se desplazaron hacia sus propios automóviles. Ni Hide ni yo llevábamos auto, por rara casualidad, dió con que ambos teníamos el automóvil en un taller mecánico.

\- Pensé en pedirle a Tetsuya que me llevara a casa, pero estaba tan rabioso porque me retrasé que preferiría caminar horas a soportar más esa mirada de reproche. - me reclamó en cuanto salimos del lugar.

\- No le hagas caso sabes que solo le dura unos minutos, en cuanto algo más le estrese lo olvidará y eso pasará en cuanto vuelva a respirar.

\- Es que ese es el problema, él no respira. - carcajeamos. Últimamente Tetsuya se estresaba con facilidad, el aumento de papeleo era equivalente al aumento de fama, por lo que se ahogaba cada vez más en más tareas.

\- Iremos a tu casa en autobús.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y si nos reconocen?

\- Sonries, asientes y corres, fin del asunto.

\- Pueden descubrir donde vivo...

\- Hide, acabas de cortarte el cabello, nadie te reconocerá.

Con un gesto me hizo saber que cedía a pesar de que no le parecía demasiado buena la idea. El día estaba frío, por lo que caminar rápidamente fue innato. Hide prácticamente corría para seguirme el paso con sus piernas cortas.

\- Oye atleta, mis pantalones no caerán si luego de esta caminata a la tienda me aparecen músculos.

\- Exagerado, se nota que nunca haces ejercicio.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda Hide arrendó tres películas; dos espaciales y una romántica con la excusa de que le dejaban buenos sentimientos para dormir mejor. Evite el bullyng solo porque parecía estar más sensible de lo normal.

En cuanto salimos a la calle una leve llovizna hacía a todos correr, al parecer se venía una lluvia más pesada.

\- Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que te gustaba la lluvia. - susurré contento con el clima, pensé en que tal vez algo de su gusto le aliviaría, pero cuando volteé a verlo estaba prácticamente corriendo buscando donde refugiarse de las gotas. - Oye... ¿Qué no te gustaba la lluvia?

\- Desde la comodidad de una cama claro, ¿A quién no?

\- No puedo creerlo, una vez dijiste que te gustaba salir a caminar mientras llovía... - macullé algo molesto por la mentira.

\- Me gusta, pero no si me acaban de realizar la permanente en el cabello y debo esperar 48 horas para lavarlo. ¡Ahora corre conmigo! - Tomó mi mano y comenzó a trotar mientras me jalaba con fuerza para acelerar el paso. No tomó mi brazo, ni mi codo, tomó mi mano. Tragué saliva rogando que nadie nos reconociera, porque yo no quería romper el contacto.

Llegamos a una parada en medio del trote y afortunadamente un bus con dirección a la calle en donde vivía Hide estaba estacionado. Nos subimos sin notar lo lleno que estaba, solo allí nos soltamos las manos para sujetarnos al subir.

\- Oh... esto está demasiado apretado... - me quejé al sentir una señora y un hombre mayor golpeando mi espalda en busca de espacio. A pesar de que claramente no cabía más gente, continuaron subiendo, aplastándonos y haciendo que Hide y yo nos acercáramos más.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó en cuanto su cara quedo enterrada en mi pecho.

\- No te preocupes.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras la incomodidad de la situación me comía las palabras. No sabía de qué hablar o qué mencionarle, además de que la posición y la cercanía no nos permitía mantener una conversación o un contacto visual. Los minutos continuaron pasando y sentí como el lugar en que Hide vivía quedaba demasiado alejado del centro de la ciudad. Sentí el cansancio vencerme a medida que el bus avanzaba y las lluvias reventaban en las ventanas, el suelo estaba lleno de lodo haciendo aún más difícil sujetar mi cuerpo. Hide, al parecer también cansado, apoyó su frente poco a poco en mi pecho recargándose luego por completo, en un determinado momento, estuve seguro que se durmió de pie. Lo afirmé contra mi cuerpo impidiendo que cayera y permitiéndome sostener su peso. Sus manos que colgaban a cada lado de su pequeño cuerpo rozaban de forma inconsciente mis muslos, no pude evitar sentir la atracción del contacto, moría por abrazarlo con confianza.

Mientras lo sujetaba un debate comenzó a surgir en mi cabeza. Si era conciente del grado de afecto ¿Por qué me impedía tanto a mi mismo acercarme a él? Lo sabía, no quería aceptar que deseaba hacer parte de mi vida a un hombre como pareja, me costaba pensar en como se lo diría a mi madre, me costaba renunciar a mi sueño de una familia con hijos. Mi debate interno continuó mientras las personas a mi alrededor rotaban, bajando y subiendo del bus, hablando de sus vidas, durmiendo de pie al igual que Hide, eructando felicidad, todos completamente ajenos a mi angustia por la necesidad que había crecido en mí: Necesidad de protegerlo.

Desde que lo conocí una burbuja había rodeado mi relación con él, yo era otro al compartir con él... y él nunca me alejaba. Quería que a pesar del caos del mundo exterior yo pudiera brindarle cuidados en nuestra burbuja que le permitieran ser feliz fuera de ella.

Lo quería de la forma menos egoísta que había querido a alguien, esa era la verdad.

Lo sentí removerse y de pronto levantó el rostro somnoliento sonriéndome.

\- Hola - dijo con voz ronca. Me reí.

\- Aún falta camino para que lleguemos... puedes continuar durmiendo... - le aseguré. Abrió un poco los ojos con duda y observó por la empañada ventana, se aseguró de que si faltaba camino y luego se acurrucó bajo mi cuello rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos por debajo de la chaqueta, escondiendo aquella muestra de cariño de los ojos de los pasajeros que nos rodeaban. Cerré los ojos.

  
Era el primer abrazo que me daba y odié que la situación me obligara a no poder corresponderlo... o nos podríamos caer. Intenté sostener su espalda a medida que su peso recaía sobre mí, posiblemente dormido otra vez.

Apreté los ojos respirando el aroma del cabello recién lavado de Hide. Que ridículo debía verme ante los ojos de los demás, pero yo estaba en mi burbuja.Otro par de minutos transcurrieron y evité con toda mi fuerza de voluntad no apoyar mi rostro en la cabeza de él para evitar miradas. Sin embargo me permití besar su cabello, suavemente, evitando cualquier sonido antes de mover un poco su espalda para despertarlo.

\- Ya llegamos, debemos bajar.

.

.

.

En cuanto bajamos del bus decidí tomar su mano.

No lo pensé demasiado, simplemente quería hacerlo y la tome firmemente sin entrelazar los dedos para no ser demasiado invasivo e incomodarlo. Para mi sorpresa, Hide no reaccionó de mala forma, solo permaneció con la cabeza gacha escondiendo sus ruborizadas mejillas que ya había notado.

  
\- Apresurate, está lloviendo - susurró con un tono fingidamente molesto. Me jaló, sujetando firmemente mi mano y aceleró el paso intentando tal vez correr, pero sus piernas cortas me llevaban caminando a paso normal.

  
Nos acercamos a su casa y ya estando cerca comenzó a buscar las llaves en su bolsillo, pero en cuanto las encontró se le resbalaron de las manos cayendo en un charco de agua. Estallé de la risa.

\- Oh oh. - suspiró agachándose en busca de estas en tanto las gotas comenzaban a caer con mayor fuerza. Los segundos avanzaban y Hide no las encontraba.

\- Déjame ayudarte. - Dio un paso atrás dejándome meter la mano en la posa, de inmediato di con las llaves. - ¿Ves? Tengo dedos más largos y hábiles que tu.- le dije sin pensarlo, lo mire para entregarle las llaves y observé su rostro, tenía una expresión extraña, más sonrojada de lo usual y los ojos como platos - ¿Qué?

  
\- Nada... - las tomó para abrir la puerta concentrándose en dar con la cerradura en medio de las gotas. Solo cuando abrió la puerta noté lo que dije y el doble sentido de mis palabras, ¿El había pensando qué...?

  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste? - me reí al notar lo mal pensado que podía ser, sintiéndome avergonzado por decir aquello. Entramos en su casa, el nublado clima la mantenía bastante oscura, por lo que Hide encendió un par de lamparas.

  
\- Nada.

  
\- Tu casa es oscura hasta con las lámparas encendidas...

  
\- Si te molesta puedes encender las luces, prefiero encender las lámparas si veremos una película.

  
\- Ya veo, quieres besarme en la oscuridad.- bromeé.

  
\- Estoy seguro de que tu sí.- respondió mordiéndose el labio, siguiéndome el juego.

\- Claro que sí.- continué, pensando en el fondo de mi mente si es que no estaba yendo demasiado lejos o tal vez demasiado obvio.

\- Oye... no te pongas serio, que no sé como responderte así... - reí.

\- Bien, pondré la película, tú prepara la comida.

\- Bien, ¿Quieres beber un café? Tengo frío.

\- Si...

Sonrió desapareciendo por el pasillo. Aproveché para observar su casa. Se había mudado recientemente y era la primera vez que yo estaba allí. Paredes claras y con pequeños diseños oscuros en algunas esquinas, cuadros de paisajes tal vez hasta pintados por él, un par de discos de vinilo adornando otra pared, y un piano en el mismo extremo.

  
\- Vaya... ¿Tienes un piano? - pregunté con un tono alto para que me escuchara desde la cocina, pero no respondió. Sin pensarlo me acerqué, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tocar... en mi infancia era lo que hacía durante todo el día y había llegado a ser realmente bueno en ello, sin embargo, luego de reemplazarlo por la batería, se convirtió en un recuerdo algo molesto.

  
Me senté y levanté la tapa. Rocé un poco las teclas, olía a guardado, exactamente el mismo olor que debía tener el piano en la casa de mis padres. Toqué un par de teclas hasta que me decidí por dejar nacer una melodía, una que prontamente se convirtió en una pieza que solía tocar para que mi hermana se relajara.

  
Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar.

  
Recordé las tardes de domingos en familia, el olor a pan horneado por mi madre, el jardín en el que jugábamos, los columpios, las aves que se bañaban con agua de lluvia en la pequeña pileta que adornaba la mitad del patio, ese pequeño espacio entre los árboles que se convirtió en mi lugar perfecto para leer, pensar y fumar a escondidas... Estaba inmerso en la música como desde hacía años no me ocurría con aquel hermoso instrumento.

  
Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos antes de que volviese a la realidad, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Hide con los ojos llorosos contemplándome. me observaba un tanto extraño, entre emocionado y al mismo tiempo contenido.

\- Hola...- le susurré con voz impropia, como quien acaba de despertar luego de un sueño.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - su voz sonaba aún más afectada que la mía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La canción.

\- Ah,

\- El nombre es... pefecto para lo que expresa... - escondió su mirada observando las cuerdas del piano en su cola.

\- Es solo una pequeña parte de la pieza en si bemol. Completa es... mucho más larga...

\- No me importaría escucharla- por alguna razón hablábamos en susurros, el ambiente se había tornado tranquilo.

\- No... lo que acabo de tocar es solo parte del op.9 y completo dura más de una hora. Además... yo llevo muchos años sin tocar...

  
\- No se nota que en algun momento dejaste de hacerlo, tocas como un profesional.

  
\- Gracias...

  
\- ¿Por qué nunca lo haces? Eres realmente bueno en eso.

  
\- Hide yo soy bueno en todo lo que hago - bromeé, ambos reímos por lo bajo manteniendo el ambiente tranquilo. - Mis padres tenían una obsesión con el piano, cada vez que llegaba una visita me pedían que les tocara un poco de piano, a veces me tenían como la atracción por horas y en mi adolescencia comencé a odiarlo...

  
\- Ya veo... - apoyo su rostro en sus manos y me dirigió una mirada tierna - yo nunca tuve un atributo que enorgulleciera a mis padres, de hecho les preocupaba que yo continuara dibujando o cantando... decían que no podría obtener dinero con eso.

  
\- Bueno... dinero tienes ahora.

  
\- Si... todo está saliendo bien, estamos en nuestro mejor momento tal vez... - Dejó escapar un suspiro. Se alejo del piano y se arrojó sobre el sofa, lo seguí, sentandome junto a él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Por qué tan pesimista?

  
\- No tengo pretensiones Sakura, ni con el trabajo ni con mi vida.... no hay nada que quiera hacer, no hay nada que me guste...

  
\- ¿De qué hablas? Amas dibujar.

  
\- Si me gusta, pero incluso teniendo mi título de diseño no logré trabajar en ello, y tal vez si lo hiciera dejaría de gustarme... No hay nada que quiera hacer... que... vacío es no querer dedicarte a nada en la vida, ¿no?

  
\- Hide eres un gran vocalista, de todos eres él único que tiene asegurada la fama fuera de la banda... - Intenté animarlo como se me ocurrió, pero veía una distancia muy grande entre mi consuelo y la profundidad de sus palabras.

  
\- Quizá pero no me gusta cantar Sakura. Tal vez si tengo talento, definitivamente no es mi pasión.

  
\- Te he escuchado decir aquello muchas veces, pero juro que cuando te veo la espalda desde mi lugar en el escenario siento como te dejas llevar por la música, no todo es actuación ni ensayo. - Parte de mí entendía sus palabras, no todos sentíamos la misma pasión por la música, pero otra parte de mí se negaba a creer que la química que yo sentía en el escenario, junto a él, era falsa.

  
\- No es que me desagrade... es solo... que no siento el apego por el microfono que tu sientes por la bateria. No tengo un amor incondicional por estar sobre el escenario. Nos divertimos y me gusta lo que hacemos, me acerca a una idea de rockstar genial en mi cabeza, pero... - De improviso se movió acomodándose de lado y recostando su cabeza en mis piernas, escondiendo el rostro bajo el cabello. Me quedé inmóvil por la sorpresa - Pero no me satisface... al bajar, a veces me siento expuesto...

  
\- ¿Expuesto a qué? - mi mano acarició su cabello, no era precisamente bueno en las caricias, por lo que me concentré en no enredar ni jalar su cabello.

  
\- A la multitud. ¿Alguna vez has pensando en lo que se siente decir aquellas palabas tan... profundas al frente de cientos de personas? Tal vez ni las comprenden, pero al decirlas... - susurró cada vez bajando más el tono hasta que finalmente dejo de hablar. Esperé a que continuara, pero eso no ocurrió.

  
\- Adelante, dime como te sientes - busqué insentivarlo.

  
\- Como si al dejar salir las palabras buscara consuelo, comprensión o... compañía, pero al bajar nada de eso sucede. Sentirme así cuando esto es un trabajo que realizamos siempre me tiene un poco desequilibrado.

  
\- Deduzco de todo lo que dijiste, que el problema es la soledad. - concluí.

  
\- Mm. - Afirmó.

  
\- ¿Sabes? Cada vez que me sentía solo recurría a la música, es la mejor arma para combatir todas mis crisis existenciales. Se me hace difícil de comprender como tú que tienes todo este mundo en tus manos, no lo utilizas para ayudarte a ti mismo.

  
\- No soy el tipo de persona que se siente mejor luego de desahogar sus sentimientos.

  
\- ¿No? Pensé que era una ley universal.

  
\- No lo es. Cuando lo hago es como si me atára a la persona que me escucha, mis expectativas sobre su respuesta son altas y si aún luego de escucharme prefiere irse, me siento rechazado, que es un nivel más alto que el sentirme expuesto. - Reí, siempre supe que Hide tenía una mente más femeninamente complicada que las mujeres que conocía bien.

  
\- Déjame ver si te entiendo; te estas desahogando conmigo en este momento, si yo no doy una respuesta a la altura de tus expectativas o si algo ocurre y debo marcharme, ¿te haré sentir rechazado?

  
\- Bueno... si lo dices así suena como una niñería, en mi mente tiene más lógica. - Reí, quería darle una respuesta sobre la importancia de acompañarse a uno mismo antes de buscar compañía en alguien más, pero no creí que quisiera escuchar discursos motivacionales. Se me ocurrió una idea mejor, estúpida, cursi, pero definitivamente mejor.

  
Me prometí enseñarle a quererse más así mismo y tal vez, a mí en el camino.

  
\- Cada vez que quieras compañía, llámame. - susurré muy bajo, involuntariamente nervioso. Hide se levanto de su posición y me sonrió, luego asintió. Solo en aquel momento fui consciente de sus ojos llorosos... había llorado mientras hablaba y yo no lo noté.

  
\- Ash, tanto sentimentalismo me da hambre, veamos... ¿Qué película veremos primero?

Elegimos la película espacial "Contacto", y cuando no llevaba ni diez minutos de avanzada caímos en que ya nos habíamos comido cuanta botana preparamos. Hide fue por una manta grande para abrigarnos acompañados por un café y la película que tenía un desenlace un poco lento. Comencé a cerrar los ojos... me sentí cansado y es que sí había dormido poco, tal vez tres horas o cuatro por quedarme arreglando unas pistas. Dejé de concentrarme en la trama y en algún instante de lucha contra los párpados perdí y me dormí.

  
Si hay algo que siempre ha definido mi persona para mis cercanos y para quienes me han visto dormir, es que sueño mucho, tal vez una o dos veces por noche. No siempre recuerdo los sueños, pero si sucede que en ocasiones dejo salir palabras, que según mi madre casi nunca se comprenden.

  
En esta ocasión el sueño se situaba en medio del escenario, estábamos en pleno concierto cuando de pronto no pude oír nada más que gritos y unos segundos después, un agudo pitido me ensordecía. Frente a mí Hide se desmoronaba, mientras sangre caía desde la comisura de su boca, al frente mió Ken-chan corría por ayuda mientras Tetsuya me pedía algo a posibles gritos que yo no lograba escuchar. Desperté asustado, sintiendo como una gota fría de sudor me recorría la espalda. Luego de pestañear un par de veces divisé el rostro de Hide mirándome fijamente sentado en la alfombra en frente de mí, tenía un tazón en sus manos. Yo estaba acostado en el sofá, la televisión estaba apagada, y ya no habían platillos sucios en la mesa de centro.

  
\- Lo siento... ¿Me dormí por mucho tiempo? - Me toqué la espalda y tal y como lo creí, estaba demasiado sudado.

  
\- Unas cinco horas. - dijo antes de meter una cuchara con cereal y leche en su boca.

  
\- ¿¡Cinco!? Oh no, no tendré como volver a casa...

  
\- Descuida, ya me había hecho la idea de que dormirías aquí. Te ves algo... sudado ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla verdad?

  
\- Eso creo... - le respondí sin animos de contarle, sentí que solo lo asustaría.

  
\- Hum... esta bien si no quieres contarme, creo que de todas formas lo escuché casi todo. - Se puso de pie y corrió a saltitos lejos de mí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me escuchaste decir? ¡Oye ven aquí!

  
Trascurrieron un par de minutos y Hide no volvía, sentí curiosidad de qué estaba haciendo, pero no quería ser irrespetuoso e ir a dar una vuelta por su casa como si me lo hubiera propuesto él. Observé la hora en el reloj de la pared, efectivamente eran las 2 de la madrugada. ¿Tanto había dormido? Me avergoncé al imaginar que él había estado todo ese tiempo observándome dormir, escuchando quizás que idiotez dicha en sueños.

  
\- ¡Sakura ven aquí!

  
\- ¿Ah? - me levanté del sofa y di la vuelta por el pasillo, seguí la luz encendida y los sonidos hasta dar con la habitación de donde me llamaba. - ¿Qué sucede?

  
\- Ten - me aventó una camiseta, un pantalón de pijama y una toalla - Eso debería quedar bien en tí, date un baño rápido y ponte eso, prepararé un futón para que duermas en mi habitación, ve, ve.

  
\- Gracias... hum... ¿Cuál es el baño?

  
\- La puerta de en frente.

  
Al salir de la habitación de Hide y antes de entrar en el baño que verdaderamente estaba en frente, observé dos habitaciones más que estaban vacías, pensé en que podría colocar el futon para mí allí así no tendría que compartir habitación conmigo o podría simplemente dejarme dormir en el sofa... Pero algo en mí estaba completamente seguro de que él quería dormir conmigo. Me sentí nervioso. Dí el agua caliente de la ducha y la deje mojar mi cabello primero.

  
Pensé un momento sobre lo que me impedia querer libremente a Hide; mis miedos, los que solo aparecían cuando estaba lejos de él. Me aburrí de mi mismo, toda aquella carga emocional innecesaria de confusiones y complicaciones... Entonces me hice una promesa: si Hide me quería, me permitiría quererlo también.

  
Enjaboné mi cuerpo con aquella idea en mi mente, luchando por ignorar ciertos miedos de como actuar en una noche con un hombre, que me ponían nervioso y sobre todo inquieto. Finalicé la ducha con unos minutos de agua fría.

  
Me coloqué la ropa que me dió luego de secarme, los pantalones me quedaban algo cortos pero en sí todo era cómodo para dormir. Coloqué pasta dental en mi dedo y lo usé como reemplazo de un cepillo. Me observé varias veces en el espejo, sentí que aquella sería la noche que me cambiaría en muchos sentidos.

  
Salí del baño con la mejor actitud de la que fui capaz, a paso firme toqué la puerta de la habitación pero nadie respondió y al abrir di con un Hide dormido en su cama y un futón vacío junto a ella. Todos los nervios se me fueron al suelo...

  
"Vaya así que esta noche no ocurrirá nada", me dije con cierta decepción. Me regañé a mi mismo, después de todo era demasiado tarde... Apagué la luz y me recosté en el futón a oscuras, escuchando la respiración de Hide al dormir.

  
Pasaron varios minutos en que estuve cómodo pero el sueño no llegaba a mi, por lo que me concentré en los pequeños silbidos que salían de los labios de Hide mientras dormía, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pude ver algo de su rostro con semblante molesto tal vez discutiendo en sueños. Cuando estaba cerca de él, todos aquellos pensamientos de dudas no aparecían, se opacaban por su presencia y mi inquietud física al tenerlo tan cerca en un ambiente más bien, intimo.

  
Continuaron transcurriendo los minutos y cuando estaba siendo absorbido por la conciencia, unas manos me rodearon parte de la cintura. Dí un salto.

  
\- ¿Te asusté? - masculló.

  
\- Ah... si... por poco y te mato por instinto.

  
\- ¿Qué? - rió, la primera risa alegre del día.

  
\- Cuando alguien me asusta tiendo a reaccionar de forma violenta, pero por instinto.

  
\- ¿Instinto asesino? - ambos reímos, entonces en un nano segundo, Hide se abrazó a mí con fuerza. No supe cómo reaccionar ni estaba seguro de qué pensar, pero quería creer que al igual que yo, llevaba tiempo conteniendo sus ganas de tener un momento así para los dos solos. Lo abracé de la misma manera recordando mi mal sueño, sintiendo más ganas que nunca de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Cuando nos alejamos un poco ya cansados de la posición y del fuerte abrazo, besé su frente, luego bajé besando su nariz, viéndolo alzar su rostro para buscar mis labios. Nos miramos a los ojos en penumbras, podía ver a duras penas su rostro esperando mi beso pero lo poco que veía hizo estragos con mi estómago.

  
\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó. Asentí. - Si me besas no te dejaré ir, llevo demasiado tiempo conteniéndome y si me permites quererte, tienes que quererme. - su voz me pareció firme, como si llevara ensayando aquellas palabras mucho tiempo. Sus ojos me pedían una respuesta. Sonreí al notar como sus palabras eran un reflejo de las mías hace tan solo unos minutos en el baño.

  
\- Yo te quiero... -confesé mientras rozaba sus labios - desde hace mucho.

  
Lo besé con suavidad mientras se me erizaba la piel por completo, sentí mis labios fríos comparado con la temperatura cálida de su boca. Cuando nuestras lenguas se rozaron un escalofrió me hizo saltar un poco, pero aunque aquello fue extraño incluso para mí y llamó la atención de él, no le permití frenar. Continué acariciando su lengua y sus labios hasta que sentí que se perdía en las sensaciones tanto como yo, pegando su cuerpo al mio.

  
Al separarse de mí, chupó mi labio inferior y bajó por mi mentón acariciando con la punta de su lengua mi piel, luego depositó pequeños besos por el cuello hasta finalizar su paso en la poca piel de mi hombro que quedaba libre con la camiseta puesta.

  
\- Mmm... Hide...

  
\- Pensé que nunca te atreverías a besarme otra vez - su voz sonaba más ronca, más excitada.

  
\- Digamos que me rendí - le confesé apenado.

  
\- Lo sé, no quería forzar que esto pasara... por eso tomé distancia y así tu podrías decidir sin las estúpidas presiones de mis sentimientos.

  
\- Oye suenas muy seguro de ti mismo. - rió.

  
\- Al contrario... estoy seguro de tí. - dijo antes de volver a abrazarse a mí con fuerza. Una sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara, y le agradecí a la oscuridad esconder mi lado más torpe.

.

.

.

\- Al contrario, estoy seguro de tí... No eres el tipo de persona que diría que me quiere sin estar seguro de ello.

  
Me sentí halagado al notar que aquella era la impresión que tenía de mí. No era precisamente algo que yo considerara cualidad, pero sí tenía verdad, nunca hablaba de sentimientos y si lo hacía, jamás con mentiras.

Sentí mi sonrisa reflejarse en su rostro y lo besé como llevaba meses queriéndolo hacer, dejando que mi lengua acariciara la suya hasta que la sentí dormirse y pudiendo notar como él sonreía entre mis besos. Se me escaparon murmullos y a él un par de gimoteos. Estábamos embobados con el nivel de excitación que nos provocaban nuestras manos acariciando sobre la ropa, Hide fue quien primero se atrevió a tocar por debajo de ella metiendo sus dedos por debajo de mi camiseta, buscando tocar mi espalda y afirmarse de ella para aprisionar mi cuerpo contra él enrollando sus piernas a mi alrededor. Cuando abrí los ojos para verlo y notar lo lejos que estábamos llegando, los nervios llegaron a mí; no tenía idea de cómo hacer el amor con un hombre.

\- Te deseo...- susurró en mi oído. No pude evitar dejar escapar un "Mm" de excitación al escucharlo, mordí mi labio de inmediato buscando besar su piel. Quité la playera que llevaba y sujete sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, luego bajé el rostro besando su cuello, su pecho. Me incliné un poco al costado rozando con mi nariz su axila sin notarlo hasta que él rió fuerte luego de dar un pequeño saltito. - No hagas eso... tengo cosquillas.- reí junto a él un poco hasta que observé su pezón. Jamás habría creído lo que me excitaría el pezón de un hombre, comparado con las mujeres, no creí que tendría demasiada gracia besar la anatomía masculina. Sin embargo las ganas por lamerlo me sorprendieron a mi mismo. Y eso mismo hice. - Aaaah - Hide inclinó su espalda hacía arriba mientras chupaba suavemente ambos. En tanto jugaba con ellos decidí tocarlo más bajando mis manos por su cintura hasta meterlas por debajo de su pantalón de pijamas. No llevaba ropa interior.

\- Estas húmedo... - le susurré alejándome de su pecho para observar su rostro mientras lo acariciaba. Lentamente moví mis dedos en su entrepierna escarbando por todos lados; primero sus testículos, luego su erección, subiendo y bajando la presioné contra la palma de mi mano. Lo observé morder su labio tras cerrar los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba seguro de que sabía que lo miraba con atención.

\- Aaah...- Quise grabar su voz en mi cabeza. Quité sus pantalones por completo y en la oscuridad volví a buscar su erección, lo masturbé unos minutos más... De pronto llevó el dorso de su mano a su boca mordiéndola para evitar los gemidos, aunque aún así se escucharan sus suspiros en tonos altos. Lo miré fascinado.

Me recosté sobre él besándolo y permitiéndole quitarme la camiseta, su actitud se había puesto algo más tímida pero sus manos continuaban tocando sin escrúpulos, hasta que llego bajo mi pantalón. Abrí la boca al sentir el tacto de su mano, su posición era algo incómoda, por lo que yo mismo me quité el pantalón y lo lancé a algún lugar de la habitación. Mientras lo hacía me me pregunté si sería aquello lo que Hide querría, estando abajo no podía moverse tan libremente, pero yo quería que me tocara más. Él tocó con su mano mientras observaba mi entrepierna, de arriba a abajo, de forma circular y presionando un poco la punta de mi erección. Yo lo miraba a él y dejaba que las sensaciones se acrecentaran por sus expresiones faciales, hasta que sus movimientos se tornaron rápidos y cerré los ojos.

\- Ahh... no tan rápido... - le pedí cuando sentí el éxtasis crecer. Me lancé sobre él a continuar besándolo y abrazarlo, el roce de nuestras pieles desnudas lo sentí más intimo de lo que había experimentado antes.

Mis dedos rozaron su espalda, luego la parte baja de ella hasta tocar su trasero, levanto la pierna enrollandola con la mía y abriendo un poco aquella zona. Claramente ambos estábamos dejándonos llevar sin pensar en lo que hacíamos, por lo que no dudé en meter un dedo en aquella zona por donde creí que sería el lugar correcto.

\- ¡Auch! Mmm... mierda, no, quítalo, duele- Hide se abrazó fuertemente a mí. Lo quité de inmediato.

\- Lo siento...- tartamudeé.

\- No, esta bien... sabía que dolería, solo que imaginé que podría soportarlo pero...

\- Esta bien... - de forma estúpidamente protectora acaricié sus nalgas en una especie de consuelo. - No tiene por qué ser ahora... podríamos usar algo para lubricar en otra ocasión.

\- Tú compras el lubricante - dijo con tono enfadado e infantil inflando sus mejillas.

\- ¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque eres tú él que usará mi trasero, ¡ni siquiera me preguntaste! - escondió su rostro en mi cuello, no sabiendo comprender su actitud, decidí bromear.

\- Oh. Esto... Hide, ¿Me permites usar tu trasero? - reventó de la risa.

\- Esta bien- ahora ambos reímos. - Pero sé cuidadoso.

\- Me portaré bien.

Continuamos riendo hasta que él se alejo de mi cuello para besarme y nos abrazamos. Acaricié su corto cabello cuando a mi mente llegó una duda.

\- Hide... ¿Por que el corte de cabello?

\- No quieres saberlo.

\- Si quiero, cuéntame.

\- Mm... - se abrazó a mi con más fuerza, escondiendo su rostro bajo mi brazo esta vez. - Una vez oí que si cortabas tu cabello, con él se iba todo el dolor que pudieras sentir. Hum... digamos que... yo estaba triste y... lo corté.

\- ¿Tú lo cortaste?

\- Si...

\- ¿Y por qué estabas triste?

\- Porque me sentía solo. Porque te quería a tí conmigo y tú no te acercabas. Porque... he llegado a odiar la banda por verte a tí allí, sin decidirte... y yo cada vez te quería más...

Enmudecí.

  
Me sentí egoista y culpable, pero sentí algo de enfado también.

\- Oye, lamento todo lo que has sufrido y todo lo que te hice esperar, pero... prometo quererte, con la condición de que me prometas quererte a ti mismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que te quiero y si estos sentimientos nos llevan a tener una relación, habrán muchos sucesos difíciles que deberemos enfrentar. Necesito que estés firme y por sobre todo, independiente de mí.- Hide se alejó para observarme, lucía ofendido. - No quiero que mi falta de reacción o mis acciones te afecten a tal nivel, quiero que antepongas tu bienestar a mí. Aquello me permitirá estar seguro de que pase lo que pase, estarás bien y así podre quererte libremente, sin ataduras ni dependencias, necesito que lo intentemos o esto no funcionará.

\- Perdóname... - susurró volviéndose a esconder entre mi brazo y mi pecho. - por ser débil.

\- No lo eres. Solo... debes aprender a quererte, entonces juro que pondré todo de mí para lograrlo.

\- Lo haré - masculló antes de abrazarse a mí con fuerza. Era la primera vez que lo intuía tan inseguro de si mismo y aquello me hería, haría lo posible para que ni yo ni nadie pudiera dañarlo a tal punto de hacerse daño así mismo. - Sakura...

\- Dime

\- Hueles a axila.

\- ¡Sal de ahí entonces!

Ambos reímos.

Hide se separó de mi cuerpo y besó mi nariz.

\- Me gusta tu nariz.

\- Es fea.

\- No, de verdad me gusta, es característica. Si viera a alguien más con tu nariz me enamoraría de esa persona también. - Hide rió, pero yo me quede pensando en otro detalle de sus palabras.

\- Así que enamorado, ¿eh? - Abrió los ojos como plato y desvió la mirada.

\- Ya duermete, ven. - Con sus manos tomó mi rostro guiándolo hasta su pecho. Debí agacharme para llegar a la altura de él. - Te acariciaré el cabello hasta que te duermas, así te callas un rato.

\- Sútil. - le comenté acomodándome. Coloqué mi rostro pegado a su estómago mientras el resto de mi cuerpo en posición fetal lo abrazaba. Me sentí protegido por su piel cálida. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello con suavidad haciendo pequeños masajes en mi nuca. Sonreí. Estaba agradecido con la vida. Ya combatiría con todas mis inseguridades en un mañana, pero ahora quería sentir como nunca aquel presente. - Hide... también me enamoré de tí.

Solo escuché una risita nerviosa de su parte, antes de continuar con sus masajes.

\- Buenas noches Ya-chan.

\- ¿Ya-chan otra vez? Pensé que ya no te gustaba decirme así.

\- Me molesta que los demás te digan así, es mi apodo para tí. Solo mío.

\- Tonto infantil. - Levanté mi rostro para besar la piel de su estómago y luego de depositar un beso que le causó cosquillas, volví a mi posición anterior, para recibir más caricias en el cabello. - Buenas noches Hide.

Sentí sus caricias por largos minutos antes de que sus dedos se detuvieran y cayeran a un lado de mí. Me repuse para observarlo completamente dormido, entonces me acomodé junto a él y lo cubrí bien.

Aquella sería la primera de muchas noches en que mi compañía le quitaría el frío.

**\- Fin -**


End file.
